Through the Mists of Life
by Diva-Elf
Summary: DISCONTINUED AU. Abusive Dursley’s, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.
1. Prolouge: Of War

Author: Diva-Elf

Title: Through the Mists of Life

Rating: R

Genre: Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

Summary: AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

Warnings: Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

FOR RETURNING READERS: We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

From Both of Us: For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

--------------------------------------------

-  
Prologue: Of War  
-

Deovonna May looked out into the newly repaired city of two years that was her home. For two years she had ruled over her people, calmed her people after the end of the war, and now… now was the time to go after the one that had started the last war that plagued her people for many years.

Getting up from where she was sitting, she made her way through the familiar halls of her castle-like palace home. Servants greeted her as she passed them and she acknowledged them with a smile and a nod of her head. She was almost to her destination when she heard a small child run up behind her.

"Queen Diva, Queen Diva!" Deovonna turned around and allowed the little girl to catch up to her. "This is for you. A really weird-looking demon lady gave it to me so I could give it to you."

"Thank you, Lina," Diva said, taking the parchment the child held out to her. "And I don't think you should repeat what you said about that demon. Some of the other demons may not take it as funny." The girl nodded her head.

"Okay, I won't." Diva smiled.

"Why don't you go down to the kitchens. Tell Chef that I say to make you a little something." The girl smiled and bowed.

"Thank you!" Diva smiled again, dismissed the girl and watched as she ran towards the kitchens. Diva turned back around and began to read the letter.

_Greetings Deovonna of Garthon, _

_As unusual it is I call upon a non-demon, I believe it time you know the dangers of the mission you are about to take-part. Should you go to the Realm of Earth, as I know you will despite my warnings, you will never be able to return to Garthon. You will be bound to Earth, and Earth to you. _

_But I know you very well, so do not fret. You will find a way around such path, like you do all others that have been lain before you. _

_I do suggest you listen carefully to my words of advice- if you do not wish to choose between love and land, then do not love at all. _

_Although, as I suspect you will, you will find a way around that, too. _

_Farewell. __  
_  
Diva looked at the letter. She hadn't told anyone of what she was going to do. Not even Pheonixx or her Grandfather Godric. Looking up and around her she checked to see if she was being watched. She didn't see anyone, or feel anyone present around her. Shaking her head, Diva continued on her way.

'_You're just being paranoid_,' Diva thought. '_War can do that to a person, you know… even if it has been over for two years._' Diva shook her head again and walked into the council room. All of her Commanders looked at her and bowed.

"My queen," they murmured. Diva rolled her eyes. Two years and she still wasn't used to be called 'queen'.

"Yes, yes, sit down," Diva said as she made her way to her own seat. Everyone sat down at the table and looked at Diva expectedly.

"I know that all of you are wondering why you have been called here," Diva began. "Now that Garthon is beginning to stabilize, I think that it is time that we find the one that started the war." All the Commanders' eyes widened.

"But… my queen, how are we to do that? Surely he is not on Garthon. You would have given him sentence by now," the Fire Commander, David, said.

"No, David, he is not on Garthon," Diva said, a little annoyed. "He is on Earth. That is were we are going. He is like a plague there. Wanting to control it, like Sutain wanted Garthon. Many an innocent has been killed and I want put an end to it. Now. Once and for all."

"My queen, if I may speak?" the Water Commander, Julie, asked.

"Of course, Julie."

"I can understand why you want to go and give him sentence, but shouldn't the humans deal with him?"

"Normally I would let the people of Earth deal with him," Diva said. "But he is far stronger then what they can handle. He has gathered thousands of followers from all over Earth and more are joining him by the day. The human Lights don't even have a fraction of his army."

"What about Queen Pheonixx? Surely she would help," Commander Morgan said.

"Yes, Pheonixx would, but the World of Fire is still recovering as well," Diva said. "I would like all of you to gather only one of your platoons. One hundred twenty five strong, including yourselves. Collectively, we'll have three thousand, and I'm sure the rest of Garthon would be willing to help as well if we ever need to call on her." Diva dismissed everyone, and waited for her Spirit-Shadow commander, Rin, to approach her.

"My queen," Rin said.

"I know what you would say Rin," Diva said.

"I know, but I feel that I must say my thoughts out loud." Diva nodded for her speak. "Even though you have the best of intentions for Earth, I feel that this will be nothing but pure folly."

"Rin," Diva began, "I know that you only trust when it is shown one can be trusted, and it has meant a lot to me that you find me trustworthy, but please, trust me enough to come with me. If you feel that this will still be folly, you and whomever else wishes may return to Garthon." Rin looked at the young queen before her and bowed.

"If it your wish that I trust you, then I will."

"Thank you, Rin," Diva said. Rin turned and walked out of the room. Diva exited a few minutes later, heading back to her room to get ready for the trip to Earth.

-

Somewhere else in the Galaxy:

Silver eyes opened and looked into the large, clear crystal before them. It showed them all that was, all that is, and all that could be. They watched as the evil plague of Earth destroyed countless lives; watched as the war of Garthon took it's toll; watched as evil on both worlds were defeated; watched as evil on both worlds won; watched as the dearest to them than any other was murdered; watched as the dearest to them than any other was born; watched as both worlds were created; watched as both worlds were destroyed….

They watched it all, and stood silently. Finally, the eyes blinked and turned away, as if they could no longer bear the thought of the possibilities.

Then they thought. And contemplated. And once more turned back to the crystal.

This time, the eyes vowed, they would not just stand back and watch.

Thus decided, they turned back to watch the reckless queen of Garthon as she entered the Realm of Earth to exact due justice.


	2. Chapter One: Of Battle

Author: Diva-Elf

Title: Through the Mists of Life

Rating: R

Genre: Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

Summary: AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

Warnings: Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

FOR RETURNING READERS: We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

From Both of Us: For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

--------------------------------------------

- - - - -  
Chapter One: Of Battle  
- - - - -

Mist, coldness, and a faint outline of a majestic castle in the distance. A group of people moved through the mist. They all had elongated ears and a sword at their side. Various weapons were attached to their sword belts. Bows and quivers of arrows were carried as well. Half of the group was on horse back, a quarter were walking and the other quarter were made up of animals. You could tell that these people were warriors. Born and raised to be warriors, fighters, defenders of the Light.

The sound of battle met their ears. The itching sense of the eager anticipation of battle ran through the company.

The leader stopped. She was at least seventeen with elbow-length dark red hair that was pulled back into a French braid. In the braid were darts and a phoenix was perched on her shoulder. Her blazing sapphire blue eyes pierced through the mists, looking at something that was beyond. She turned her horse to face the large company, it's white coat shining silver in the icy mists.

"Lge ojec fe ceez ahe gehe. Lge wikgl ajq lge qahz." Her horse turned to face the castle, "Wel uc hiqe aja gewb lgoce fgo qenejq akaijcl lge qahz!" Cheers, roars, and the whinnying if horses was the reply and the company moved out of the mists like a shadow. Very little noise was being made by the large company and went unnoticed by those who were fighting.

Wizards against Wizards. Black robed figures reeked of evil and hate towards the ones that they were fighting. Everyone instantly knew who were the enemies.

The company surround the battle easily and waited for their leader to give them the sign of when to attack. This foe would be easily dealt with. Not much of a match for them. Not after decades of war.

The leader's horse unfurled its hidden wings and took off into the sky. Her phoenix circled the battle from above, preparing to attack. The leader looked about the battle before spotting whom she was looking for.

A man with red eyes who reeked with the scent and power that only evil could give. He was engaged in a battle with another. This one was old and filled with a calm power. He was a Light one. The red eyed man sent a spell at the older one, a spell meant to end the other's life.

The leader unsheathed her sword and flew down in front of the light wizard. The deadly curse hit the blade of her sword, rebounded, and hit a dark one.

At the same time her fighters sent out bolts of lighting, fire balls, and had the earth under the dark ones cave in under them. Throwing stars, arrows, and darts went through the air. The dark ones screamed in pain as the fire, lightning, arrows, darts, and throwing stars hit them. The fights forgotten about with the Light ones, the Dark ones started to shoot spells into the surrounding forest.

The leaders company started to snicker at the dark one's stupidity. The forest and the earth of this world would not let them get hurt. They all have lived in the forests that are spread over their world their whole lives, the forest that surrounds them at that moment knows this and can tell that they would protect it.

The animals of the company jumped out, initiating the second wave of the attack. The Light ones quickly got over their shock and started to fight the dark ones as well.

The third wave of the attacks from the company came from the swordsmen. The wizards watched the swordsmen for a few seconds, their swords seemed to be a blur as they attacked, their movements timed with the swords. It only took them a few, swift, moves to either kill the Death Eaters or knock them unconscious.

The leader trained her sword on the red eyed man.

"You should have thought twice before attacking my people. Our skills become better with war," she said. "Thomas Marvolo Riddle, you who call yourself the Dark Lord Voldemort, are charged with aiding Sutain to gain control of Garthon. You will come with me now, quietly, and you will not be harmed. At least not yet." Voldemort smirked evilly.

"No, I don't think I will. Incedio Maximus!" A blast of fire shot out of his wand just as he disappeared. The leader put up her hand and the fire stopped in midair; she closed her hand into a fist and the fire was extinguished.

"Fool, you may have gotten away for now but you will pay for what you have done to my people," she said viciously. She turned to the Light wizard that she had saved and dismounted.

"Are you the one this castle is in the care of?" she asked, gazing briefly at the structure that rivaled her own in majestic beauty. 

"Yes, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school," he answered, looking both calculating and fatigued.

"Queen Deovonna May of Garthon, but please, call me Diva. Deovonna is such a mouthful to say every time," she said. "My company and I have traveled for a while now, could we possibly stay here until we are ready to start our search again?"

"Of course, you and your company are welcome here at Hogwarts. It is the summer holiday right now, but due to some unfortunate circumstances, we have one student here at the moment. I can have rooms prepared for you in the castle if you wish." Diva nodded

"Yes, thank you, but I think that we should clean up this little mess that we have here, it really doesn't go too well with the castle." Diva said motioning to the beheaded, maimed, and unconscious bodies of the Death Eaters. Dumbledore nodded and went off to talk to other Light ones while Diva went over and talked to her own company and told them what would be happening.

The animals changed into more of the long-eared people and walked into the forest to collect herbs to help heal the injured. They did not want to take the supply that was in the castle in case the Light ones would ever need them.

Three hours later the grounds in front of the castle were clean and looked as though a battle had never been fought on them and everyone was healed. Then Diva pulled out two letters and gave them to her phoenix, who disappeared in a great bout of flames, and went into the castle.

She had felt the presence of one of her kind mixed with a Light one and they were badly injured. Her search took her to the Hospital Wing. There she found a seventeen-year-old boy laying on a bed.

His right wrist and left ankle were in a cast, bandages were wrapped around his ribcage and stomach. Bruises were visible on his face and a thin lighting bolt shaped scar was clearly visible against the pale skin of his forehead. He had a mop of unruly black hair falling all over the place, slicked with sweat and plastered in some places to his forehead.

She reached out with her mind. The memories of what had happened to him tried to press their way into her mind. A wave of anger passed through her as she caught a bit of it; however, she pushed those memories away and calmed herself. Those were for him to see, and only him. If he wished for others to know, he would tell them. She restricted her probe to the information that she only needed to know at that moment.

Why was she lead to this boy when she had sensed one of her own people in this castle? Was one of his parents one of her own people? Which side? Mother? Father?

Memories from his life tried to press in on her. She pushed them away. She would not find her answers in what he remembered, but from what he wouldn't. There… she found it.

- 

He was being held by another, a man with the same unruly black hair like his and bright hazel eyes.

"Come on Emrys, what's all this crying for?" he asked softly, rubbing the small child's back in an attempt to calm the young one. 

"Pafoo," the small child said. "He go 'way, an' not back 'while." The man looked down at his son who had started to calm down, understanding his words despite how broken up they seemed.

"What makes you think that?" the man asked, wiping his son's face off with a tissue. The young boy shrugged. The man smiled softly. "Padfoot's down stairs. Do you want to go and see him?" The young boy nodded and smiled, his bright green eyes shining. "Okay, come on kiddo."

- 

She pulled out. He was a Seer, and he had to be powerful if he saw what would happen to Sirius Black. But that still didn't answer her question.

Her musing halted when her gaze landed on the large black dog next to his bed. The dog had been watching her, it's eyes growing wide. It stood and looked the young girl in the eyes.

She looked back at the dog in scrutiny. She lifted her hand and a beam of light shot out of her palm. The light hit the dog and it slowly started to change. In a few seconds, instead of a dog, there was a Hellhound demon.

A bushy dog tail; wolf ears on top of his head; gills hidden by blue-black fur/hair, which reached a little past his shoulders and grew down the side of his neck; fangs; pure violet eyes; sharp teeth; slightly elongated snout/nose; tanned skin; slightly clawed hand; and somewhat backwards-bent knees. Diva let out a surprised yelp and fell down, none too gracefully, and stared at the demon in front of her. 

"Sirius?" she asked, eyes wide. The demon nodded and changed into his human form. Pale skin and blue eyes along with short black hair. Diva got off of the floor and gave him a hug. "Oh Athena! I can't believe it!" she laughed. Surprised, Sirius returned the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked after they let go.

"Looking for that asshole Voldemort. I almost had him, too, but that was before he tried to burn me to a crisp," she answered, scowling. She pushed the scowl off her face. "Anyway. What are you doing here?" 

"Watching Harry," Sirius said, looking at the boy on the bed. Diva looked at Harry again.

"Harry?" Sirius nodded.

"My godson." Diva raised an eyebrow at him.

"Someone made you a godfather?" He mock scowled at her.

"Shut up."

"So... what happened to him?" she asked.

"Those damn Muggles he lives with," he growled. Diva put on a thoughtful expression the pulled a vile of blue liquid out of seemingly nowhere and gave it to Sirius.

"Give this to him when he wakes up. I have to go right now, one of the platoons are in an argument about where to put a tent. I'll send Morgan up here soon. I'll have him see what he can do." Sirius looked at the vile then at Diva.

"Thanks," he said. Diva smiled.

"No problem. I'm not Queen of Garthon for nothing," she said right before she left the ward. The realization of what she said sank in a few seconds later.

"Did she just say that she was queen!" Sirius thought. He shook his head, put the vile on the bedside table, and sat down in a chair to continue his watch over his godson.

True to her word, Diva sent her Chief Healer, Morgan, up to the ward to look after Harry. He and Madam Pomphrey talked for a few minutes so that he could understand the extent of Harry's injuries and to persuade her to allow him to see if he could heal Harry even more. Madam Pomphrey finally allowed him and Morgan sighed, shook his head, and mumbled something in another language before starting his work. When he had finished, it looked as though Harry was only sleeping, which he was.

- 

Diva walked through the castle yawning. She stopped in front of a portrait of Godric Gryffindor, said the password, and entered.

'They got his eye color off,' she thought to herself as she passed through the doorway and into the sitting room. She stopped abruptly as she watched someone sitting in one of the many chairs and reading a book in a different language. She shook her head, blinked, then smiled.

"Grandfather Godric!" she said and ran over to the man by the fire. He laughed as she embraced him. He returned the hug. "You're here early," she said as she pulled out of the hug and sat down in a chair opposite him.

"I wasn't doing anything too important when I received your letter. How are you doing my granddaughter?" he asked.

"I'm alright. Just a little tired from keeping the mists up while we traveled. Did you teleport in here?" she asked. He nodded while eyeing a yawn that his granddaughter was trying to hold back.

"You should get some sleep, I would like your help with a few more protection wards for the school here tomorrow," he said. Diva nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning grandfather, good night."

"Good night."


	3. Chapter Two: Of Station

Author: Diva-Elf

Title: Through the Mists of Life

Rating: R

Genre: Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

Summary: AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

Warnings: Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

FOR RETURNING READERS: We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

From Both of Us: For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

--------------------------------------------

- - - - -  
Chapter Two- Of Station  
- - - - -

Diva woke up that morning and went down to the Great Hall with her grandfather. She had nearly fallen through one of the trick steps on the staircases on her way down and was tripping over her own two feet almost the whole way.

"Wonder what else is going to happen today," she said as she sat down and started to get herself some breakfast. So far that morning the only other ones in the Great Hall besides herself and her grandfather was a man introduced to her as Severus Snape, a woman named Minerva McGonagall, and Dumbledore.

BOOM. The castle shook. A woman's voice echoed through the halls and rooms of the castle, obviously by magic.

"Deovonna Chaonna May! Get your ass out here- NOW!" Diva sighed and looked over to her confused/amused/wary companions.

"Great. Just what I need this early in the morning. A yelling at by Queen-of-the-bloody-demons. I wonder what Phee's mad at me for this time..." She got up from the table, "Excuse me, I need to take care of this." then she walked out of the hall screaming-

"Phee! What the bloody hell are you on about now!" There was muffled yelling from the direction of the Entrance Hall then Diva saying- 

"That's it! You're mad because I didn't tell you I was coming to Earth!" Then there were gales of laughter.

Another girl entered, wearing a black battle suit with a sword, a bow, some daggers, and various things related to potions (which caught Snape's attention immediately) strapped to her body. A silver tiara with an eight point black star in the middle was resting on her brow, her eyes held no color, a silver and black tail swung behind her in agitation, and a pearly whiteness protruded from under her lips as if she wore fangs. She sat down in the chair that was next to Diva's, crossed her arms, and glared at the doors of the Great Hall. Diva entered a minute later, holding her sides and wiping her eyes, as she was still laughing.

"Either you shut the Destiny-damned bloody hell up or I'll throw you in limbo," the new girl growled, eyes glowing softly. Diva had to lean against the doors of the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry Phee… but…. It's just funny," Diva said, straightening up and walking back to the table to finish her breakfast.

"It's not that funny," Phee said, her eyes slowly changing to a violet color.

"Yes, it is," Diva said.

"Let's not get one of those 'Yes-No' arguments going, hmm?" Diva's grandfather said.

"Fine," both said at the same time -- but not before Pheonixx hit Diva on the head with her fist.

"Good, it's still nice to know that you haven't changed much since you've become Queen, Pheonixx," Godric said

"Thank you, Godric," Pheonixx said helping herself to some breakfast as well.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and Pheonixx looked up with her fork halfway in her mouth. He looked pointedly at her and Diva.

"Oh!" Diva said, laughing slightly. "Right. Headmaster Dumbledore, this is a very good friend of mine, Pheonixx Thomasina, Queen of the demons. Phee, this is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this castle, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape." The girl waved a hand absently.

"Hi," she said, taking a vial from a pouch. It was filled with a orange-green colored liquid. She poured a few droplets in a goblet of water, which hissed and began to steam. She picked it up and drank with a satisfied smile. "Orangewine. Wonderful stuff." Diva sighed.

"Phee, not this early in the morning." Pheonixx glared at her. "Okay, okay," Diva muttered, raising a hand defensively. Then she grinned. "Oh, Phee, when your done there's someone here that I think you'll like to see again," she said with a mischievous look. 

"Really? Who?" Pheonixx asked, looking curious.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise. Unless of course they get kicked out of the Hospital Wing first," Diva said her smile growing wider.

"Come on Di, tell me," Pheonixx said, giving the other puppy dog eyes. Diva shook her head.

"No, I want you to be surprised, and besides those don't work on me." Pheonixx pouted and went back to her breakfast.

A few minutes later, a muffled argument reached the ears of Diva, Godric, and Pheonixx, who looked up in confusion. Diva began to snicker a little. Everyone else looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

"Di?" Pheonixx asked, turning to her.

"You'll see," Diva answered. "In about," she looked down at her watch, "three… two… one." She looked up just as Sirius entered looking very put out and grumpy. Pheonixx's eyes grew wide. she stood up hastily and ran over to Sirius.

"Siri!" she squealed and almost knocked him to the ground when she hugged him. "You're here! You're alive! Oh Destiny, you're here!" Sirius looked a bit taken aback. One minute he was walking into the Great Hall after getting kicked out of the Hospital wing by Madam Pomphrey and the next he was getting attacked by a squealing girl. It was school all over again.

Diva had doubled over in gales of laughter again and everyone else was watching with a raised eyebrow. Pheonixx had let go of Sirius, happiness shining in her eyes. Sirius's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Pheonixx?" Sirius asked looking at the raven haired girl then to the silver tiara that rested on her brow.

"Oh Sirius," she said hugging him again. "We really did try to get you out of there, but the damned ministry of this world wouldn't listen. I wanted to break you out by telling the dementors that I'd put them in limbo if they didn't but Kain wouldn't let me, so-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Sirius said hastily, hugging her back. Diva had gotten over her fit of laughter.

"Aww, it's a picture perfect moment," Diva said. Pheonixx let go of Sirius and looked over at her.

"Di?" Pheonixx said.

"Yes, Phee?" Diva answered.

"Shut up." Diva sent a disgruntled look over towards Pheonixx and sat back in her chair. Pheonixx and Sirius sat down at the table. As Pheonixx sat down she punched Diva in the upper left arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" Diva asked, rubbing her arm and scowling.

"For not telling me that Sirius was here," Pheonixx said calmly. 

"First you yell at me, then you punch me, what is this? Beat up Diva day?" Diva asked, looking at the bruise that was starting to appear on her arm.

"No, but I can always make it."

"No, it's okay."

"You sure?"

"Very," 

"I can always-"

"Girls," Godric said, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine," they both said at the same time.

"How do you know Sirius?" Dumbledore asked curiously, eyes flicking between the three. They exchanged looks before Sirius rolled his eyes in a go-ahead way.

"He comes from a long line of demon Lord-Commanders," Pheonixx said. "His father is one of my closest confidants, as is he. I've known him for a long time." Dumbledore looked surprised for a moment before nodding.

"I see."

No more then a minute later the Chaian Captains and Commanders and the demon Generals of the armies walked into the Great Hall arguing, much to the surprise of the three professors. Diva groaned.

"This is going to be a very long day."

Pheonixx sighed and nodded, muttering, "Here comes the peanut gallery." Diva snorted before standing up and facing the two bickering parties. 

"What's the problem this time?" Diva asked in her native language so that no one would be able to understand them. All except Pheonixx, Godric and Sirius that is.

"They want to make camp right in front of the school!" Julie, the Water Elemental Commander exclaimed. Diva rolled her eyes and turned to the Generals.

"I do not think that it would be very wise of you and your troops to make camp on the open grounds. The forest is better for making camp and for other proposes."

"I'm sorry, Queen Deovonna, but we disagree," the Fire demon General said. Diva rolled her eyes.

"Phee, do you think you could knock some sense into your Generals?" Diva asked switching to another language. Phee sighed, rolled her eyes, stood up, and walked over to the group of people.

"I would have to agree with Queen Deovonna. Make camp in the forest. We want everything to look as normal as possible on the grounds. Students will be arriving in a month and we would not want to frighten them with a camp in the front of their school," Pheonixx said.

"Yes, my Queen," the nine generals said, saluting, and were turning to walk out of the Great Hall when an angry looking man stormed in. He was wearing a pinstriped suit, a lime green bowler hat under his arm, and a black traveling cloak. He opened his mouth to speak when he saw Sirius sitting at the table. He stood there for a moment, stunned. 

"Black!" he said, pulling out his wand. "It seems that your days are numbered now!"

"Excuse me," Diva said calmly, stepping in front of Fudge. "But what is the meaning of this visit to my Grandfather Godric's castle?" 

"I'm here to see Dumbledore, but now I can finally take Black back to where he belongs: His cell in Azkaban."

"Dumbledore you may speak with," Diva said. "But Sirius you will not be taking anywhere. I suggest that you put your wand away or you might find yourself in a very uncomfortable situation." She motioned to her Captains and they formed a semi-circle around the Minister. Fudge lowered his wand, but only a little. Godric had risen from his seat and had started to make his way over as well.

"You have no authority over what I do, little girl," Fudge said.

"Yes, she does," Pheonixx said, standing next to Diva. "And if you think that you are going to be taking one of my Lord-Commanders then you had better think twice." She leveled a glare that could have brought Voldemort to his knees, fangs glinting in the candlelight. 

"S-S-Sirius Black is a-an e-e-escaped criminal and n-needs to be p-p-put b-back where he b-belongs." Fudge stuttered, looking wary.

"He is an innocent man," Pheonixx growled. "It would do well to remember that."

"They are correct, Fudge," Dumbledore said. "Now if we could go up to my office and talk about whatever it is that you came here for and then you could leave."

"I won't be going anywhere without Black!" Fudge said, gaining back his composure. Both Pheonixx and Diva were trying to surpress the anger that was building in them from this man's stupidity. 

"Minister," Pheonixx said in a deadly quiet whisper, "you should be glad that we are allowing you to conduct your business here at all, especially after you came in and started to point your wand."

"They are being more than generous, Minister, I would suggest that you conduct your business then leave my castle," Godric said from behind Diva.

"And who are you to tell me what to do? All three of you," Fudge said, face as red as a tomato.

"I," Godric said, "am Godric Gryffindor, Founder of this school and King-emeritus of Garthon. This," he motioned to Diva, "is my great granddaughter Queen Deovonna May, current ruler of Garthon; and this lovely lady here beside her is Queen Pheonixx, Queen of the demons of the World of Fire." Fudge started to stutter again. 

Diva and Pheonixx looked at each other, grabbed the minister by the arms and steered him out of the castle. When they got to the oak front doors both girls pushed him out and he landed on his face.

"Now, Minister," Pheonixx said, "listen and listen good. You are no longer welcome here and if Diva, myself, or one of our company find you on the grounds you will be escorted out but not before something very uncomfortable happens to you. Do I make myself clear?" Fudge stood up and looked at the two girls.

"Now, see here!" he said indignantly. "You cannot just throw me out! I have every right to be here!"

"No, you don't," Diva said. "Now leave my grandfather's castle grounds before I have you escorted to the gates, and in case you forgot, they're behind you. You're facing the wrong way to get to them. Good day." Then Pheonixx and Diva turned and walked back to the Great Hall. Diva motioned to her Captains.

"Make sure he leaves. I don't want him on the grounds," she said. 

"Yes, My Queen," the Captains said, bowing and walking out of the hall. Diva and Pheonixx sat back down at the table. Diva closed her eyes and took a few deep breathes before she spoke.

"You said you wanted to put up some more enchantments last night, Grandpapa?" Diva said. Godric nodded.

"Yes, I noticed that some of them had started to wear off a bit," he said. Diva nodded.

"When would be the best time to cast them?" she asked.

"Anytime that would be convenient for you," he answered. Diva turned her head in a thinking position.

"Let's see, I have meetings with the Captains and Commanders until lunch, then I'm overseeing the setting of the forest traps for any Death Eaters that try to enter the school grounds by the way of the forest, and that should take up until just before dinner. The only time that I'll have free wouldn't be until after dinner." Diva looked at her grandfather and he nodded.

"I'm in no hurry, I understand what's it's like to be ruler." Diva nodded.

"I should get going. Have a pleasant day everyone," Diva said before getting up and walking out of the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter Three: Of Awakenings

**Author:** Diva-Elf

**Title:** Through the Mists of Life

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Summary:** AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

**Warnings:** Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

**FOR RETURNING READERS:** We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

_**From Both of Us:**_ For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

-------------------------------------------

- - - - -

Chapter Three- Of Awakening

- - - - -

Harry woke up and found himself in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. The setting sun streaming through the window told him that it was about time for dinner. He vaguely wondered why he was at Hogwarts. Scenes suddenly flashed through his mind as to why he was there.

-------Flashback-------

SLAP! Harry woke with a start and fell out of his bed.

"Get up you piece of filth!" his Uncle Vernon yelled before giving him a kick in his already bruised and broken ribs. Harry bit back a cry of pain and slowly got up off of the floor. It felt as though fire was ripping down his back whenever he moved. He had just enough time to grab his glasses before his uncle grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pushed him down the short hallway, making him almost tumble down the stairs.

It had been two weeks since he had come back from Hogwarts and he had been constantly beaten for the last week. The first week it was just Dudley hitting him with his stupid Smelting stick, which was nothing new for Dudley, but then his uncle's business started to go badly and he started to take it out on Harry, kicking or hitting him, sometimes using his belt. Vernon had started drinking and he always reeked of alcohol. Harry also hadn't been fed anything to eat, on the orders of Vernon. He was lucky if he was able to steal a piece of toast from the kitchen in the mornings after Vernon left.

Vernon shoved Harry through the kitchen doorway and made him make breakfast. He had a hard time turning the bacon with his hand. Harry was sure that he had at least one, if not two, broken bones in it. He set the plates on the table, then made his way to up to his room again, unable to sneak a piece of toast from under Vernon's gaze.

He had sent Hedwig off with a letter to the Weasley's the previous day, telling them what was happening at the Dursley's. He hoped someone would get him soon, he didn't know how much more of the Dursley's treatment he could stand. He also told Hedwig to stay at the Weasley's after she delivered the letter. When he reached his room he spotted a large barn owl on his desk. He slowly made his way over to the desk and took the letter. The letter was from Sirius.

Harry,

Dumbledore just told me what's happening at the Dursley's. I'll be there by 5:00 tonight to take you to Hogwarts. You'll be spending the rest of the summer there. I'll be there as well, helping Dumbledore. Be careful for the rest of the day.

Sirius

Harry's heart leapt. Sirius was coming to get him! He would finally leave the Dursley's. As quickly as he could, Harry hid the letter in his trunk then sat down on his bed. He wanted to sleep, but it was to painful to lay down, and it was also painful to breathe.

Harry heard the front door close and knew that his uncle had gone off to work. He looked at his alarm clock. Eight o'clock. Nine hours until Sirius would come. Nine hours for him to get beaten by Dudley. Harry inwardly sighed. The pounding down the hallway told Harry that his cousin just went into his room.

"Boy, get down here!" his aunt shrieked. Harry got off of his bed and went downstairs. She gave him a list of things to do, (pretty much told him to clean the whole house), then went off to do something that Harry could really care less about. Harry inwardly sighed again as he started to tend to the backyard. Halfway through watering the lawn, his uncle came home, madder than a bull in a china shop.

"BOY!" he yelled. Perplexed at what he could of possibly done, Harry turned off the water to the hose and walked inside the house. Almost immediately, Harry was struck across the face. Harry turned his face to look down at his uncle. Over the years he had grown taller and was now about five foot nine. His shoulders had broadened, but his hair was still the same: all over the place.

"I just got fired boy!" his uncle yelled. "I don't know how you were able to do it, but you'll pay!" His uncle punched him in the ribs before dragging him up the stairs and throwing him in his room. Harry felt one of his ribs crack when his uncle hit him, and it seemed as though fire was ripping through his lungs.

His uncle then punched him again, face, ribs, face again, then a kick in the abdomen that sent him flying into the closet doors. Another swift kick in his ribs knocked all the air painfully out of his lungs. He felt a shoe connect with his left leg and heard a distinct crack. His body felt like it was almost on fire as the pain ripped through him.

A shoe digging into his shoulder, and then the stinging sensation of being hit with a belt. Harry quickly lost count of how many times he was being hit. He found himself almost wishing to be under the Cruciatus Curse than go through this. He started to feel dizzy and lightheaded from the blood that he had lost over the last week, and wasn't doubting that he was losing even more.

Harry didn't know how long his uncle beat him, he lost consciousness after being thrown into the closet doors a second time, where the back of his head connected with the doorframe.

His body landed in a heap on the floor, unmoving and barely breathing. He had woken up once to hear a frightened yell. He looked at his clock, 5:00. Sirius was here. He tried to get up but ended up in a fit of coughs that painfully bit into his lungs. Harry felt something wet hit his hand. He looked down and saw the unmistakable red metallic liquid of blood.

"Oh my god, blood." Harry thought before he dipped back into unconsciousness just before his godfather opened the door to his little room.

-------End Flashback-------

"Good evening, Light one." Harry jumped, startled by the new voice. He blinked a few times, then realized that he wasn't wearing his glasses. "Your glasses are on the table next to you." He reached over and put his glasses on and the world went into focus. A man with sandy brown hair and eyes stood directly in front of him. Harry gave a yelp of surprise. On the man's left arm Harry could see a tattoo of three crossed golden leaves. It wasn't the tattoo that surprised Harry, it was the fact that his ears were long and pointy.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, sitting up and surprised that he was able to do so. The man smiled. His gaze reminded Harry of Dumbledore and his stare that made you feel as though your thoughts were a book to be read.

"My name is Morgan, Earth Commander and Chief Healer of the Palace of Golden Falls on Garthon," he answered pleasantly.

"Garthon?" Harry said, brows furrowed in confusion.

"My homeworld," Morgan answered looking at Harry's wrist; moving it in different directions. "I am part of a species called Chaian." Harry gave him a blank look and he shrugged helplessly. "Try to think of us as elves, it might help. Although, elves and Chaians are distant relations."

"Ah, Mister Potter, you're awake," Madam Pomphrey said, walking out of her office, a bundle of clothes in her arms and a vile of blue liquid in her hand. She set the clothes on a nearby chair and the vile on top of them.

"Can you please stand?" Morgan asked. Harry nodded and stood on wobbly legs. Madam Pomphrey stood next to him and helped to steady him. Morgan nodded.

"That's to be expected," Morgan said. "You haven't walked in a week from what I have been told." Morgan had Harry sit down and he checked Harry's leg like he did his wrist.

"Well, you're fine," Morgan said. "Expect to be sore for a few days, and your legs should be back to normal by tomorrow or the next day." Harry nodded. "Yes, and one more thing." He stretched out his hand and the vile flew into it. "You'll need to take this." Harry took the vile and looked at the liquid.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a magic and strength restorative," Morgan answered. "Since you lost a lot of blood, you also lost a lot of your magic as well. This will help you to recover what you lost. By the time that school starts you'll be back to normal, perhaps even better." He gave a secretive smile. Harry nodded and drained the vile in one gulp. He was surprised when there wasn't any taste to it.

"Thank you," Harry said. Morgan smiled.

"My pleasure," Morgan said. He nodded goodbye to Harry and Madam Pomphrey.

Madam Pomphrey then started her own tests to see if he was alright. After a few minutes she was satisfied. She handed Harry a change of clothes that actually fit him and told him that he could go down to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry nodded.

It took him twice as long as usual to get to the Great Hall, due to the fact that his legs felt more like Jell-O then legs. When he arrived at the Great Hall, he noticed that the four house tables had been replaced with one table, set up in the middle. Harry noticed that there were two more Chaians sitting at the table, recognizable from their pointed ears.

One was a man with light brown hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. The other was a girl that looked no older than himself with dark red hair and the same sparkling eyes. Sitting next to them was another girl. She had silver eyes with no pupil and what looked like fangs poking out from behind her lips. A silver tiara was sitting on her brow. Sitting across from them was Sirius. One of the girls must of kicked him under the table because he hissed in pain and glared at them.

"Ow! What was-" He looked up and saw Harry. "Harry!" Sirius got up and embraced his godson.

"Sirius!" Harry said happily, returning the hug. They broke apart.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" Sirius asked, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Okay, I guess," Harry answered sitting down next to Sirius at the table and across from the red-head.

"I see Morgan has fixed you right up," the red-head said. Harry nodded.

"Yes, he did. Do you know him?" The girl smiled.

"He's my Chief Healer," she answered. "I'm Queen Deovonna May of Garthon, but please, call me Diva. Having to say Deovonna every time gets to be to much of a mouth full and the only people who call me 'queen' are my company, Phee and my grandfather when they're teasing me, and my enemies."

The girl next to her cleared her throat and glared pointedly.

"Oh, right, this is Queen Pheonixx, Queen of the demons and pretty much everyone else in the universe. This," she motioned to the man next to her, "is my grandfather, Godric Gryffindor." Pheonixx gave Diva a weird look, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter," Harry said.

The table was then loaded with food and everyone began to eat. Halfway through dinner something small, feathery, and hooting as fast as it was flying collided with the back of Diva's head.

"Ow! What the hell was that?!" she asked looking around for whatever had hit her. Pheonixx was laughing at something that was circling the table overhead.

"It's so cute!" Pheonixx exclaimed.

"Oh, that's Pig," Harry said. "My friend Ron's owl."

"Ahh," Diva said, stretching out her hand and the tiny owl flew into it. "It looks like a fluffy ball." She said holding Pig out so that Harry could take the letter that was attached to the owl's leg. Harry pocketed the letter to read it later.

The rest of dinner passed without event, except when Diva cracked her knuckles and Pheonixx punched her in her other arm, causing Diva to take small side glances at Pheonixx the rest of dinner to ensure her arm's safety.

Harry got up from the table at the end of dinner and sleepily started to make his way towards Gryffindor Tower when someone called his name. He turned around and saw Diva walking up to him.

"Hey Harry, got a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Harry said.

"It's nothing in particular," Diva said. "I just get tired of talking to adults all the time. The only other person my age here besides Phee is you."

"Oh," Harry said. "What about when you're at home?" Diva gave a little laugh and they continued walking.

"Everyone on Garthon are too afraid that they will say something that will offend me, so I end up spending most of my time in the training chamber, doing boring paperwork, or reading because I'm bored out of my mind, just to get away from some of the idiots over there." She spared a glance at him. He was terribly thin and still looked extremely tired, his green eyes were a little dull, but Diva could tell that they were usually bright and held a glint of mischief and adventure. "So, what about you?" she asked breaking the silence.

"What's not to know?" Harry said. Diva raised an eyebrow. It sounded as though everyone knew him.

"Well, believe it or not, I don't know a thing," Diva said. Harry stopped in his tracks, obviously shocked at what she had said.

"R-really?" He asked. "I don't mean to sound big-headed or anything, but you've never heard of me?"

"Not a lick," Diva said with a small smile. "Why? Should I?" Harry looked dumbstruck but snapped out of it quickly.

"No, it's just that everyone in the Wizarding World knows of me just because Voldemort's curse backfired when he tried to kill me when I was a baby," Harry answered walking again.

"No wonder Sutain was so pissed sixteen years ago," Diva said thoughtfully. "Old Voldie couldn't keep his end of the bargain."

"Sutain?" Harry said curiously.

"He's was the evil dragon leader of the Zian on Garthon who tried to take control. We fought him for decades before I finally defeated him two years ago. That was the same day that I became Queen," Diva said a little sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories," Harry said. Diva waved off the apology.

"Don't worry about it," Diva said. "They're not bad, just… unpleasant." They came to a halt in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. They exchanged good-byes and Harry gave the new password to the Fat Lady and entered the common room.

He slowly made his way up to his dorm and had started to change into his pajamas when the letter from Ron fell out of his pocket. Picking it up, Harry read it quickly then wrote a response and gave it to Hedwig who was perched on the headboard of his bed. He finished changing then got into bed. He couldn't believe how tired he was, but guessed that until he got back to normal he would be a little tired.


	5. Chapter Four: Of Memories

**Author:** Diva-Elf

**Title:** Through the Mists of Life

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Summary:** AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

**Warnings:** Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

**FOR RETURNING READERS:** We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

_**From Both of Us:**_ For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

-------------------------------------------

- - - - -

Chapter Four- Of Memories

- - - - -

After leaving Harry at the portrait hole of her grandfather's House, Diva made her way to the Headmaster's office. She had contacted Sirius over dinner via a telepathic link and asked him to meet her in the Headmaster's office. He agreed and now she was on her way there.

She found the statue of the gargoyle easily. She didn't bother with the password; she waved her hand in front of the gargoyle and said "Open." The gargoyle sprang aside and revealed the moving staircase.

She stepped into it and followed it up to the Headmaster's office door. She knocked and the door opened immediately. The first thing that she noticed was her own pet phoenix sitting on a gold perch along with another. She rolled her eyes.

"Hello Headmaster, Sirius," Diva said.

"Hello Diva, Sirius said that you wanted to talk to us," Dumbledore said.

"Yes," Diva said. "It's about Harry."

"What about Harry?" Sirius asked.

"It's nothing serious, Sirius, relax. It's just that I wanted to know if you knew that he was part Chaian," Diva said. Sirius nodded his head.

"Yes, I did," Sirius said. "I don't know if it comes from Lily or James, they wouldn't tell me who for... some... reason..." His eyes blanked out for a full minute, making Dumbledore and Diva slightly concerned.

"Sirius?" Diva called hesitantly. Sirius shook his head, the blankness clearing from his eyes, and adopted an outraged look.

"Why that sneaky... He made Lils put a memory charm on me!" He grumbled for a moment before continueing with what he was going to say before. "I remember we were just starting to train him, when…" he trailed off. Diva winced sympathetically.

"I see," Diva said.

"He's part Chaian?" Dumbledore said, blue eyes surprised, ignoring the memory-charm part. Diva nodded.

"Yes," Diva said. "From what I can tell, only half."

"How can you tell?" Dumbledore asked.

"As queen of Garthon, I can tell who are full Chaians, half Chaians, and werewolves. As well, as long as I am on Earth, the werewolves wouldn't dare join Voldemort," Diva said.

"Why not?"

"Werewolves originated on Garthon. If any did join Voldemort, I could kill them for betrayal of their queen," Diva said, then changed the subject back to Harry. "Harry's very lucky that his Elements went into a dormant state. However, they will reactivate on his birthday," Diva said.

"That's in a week," Dumbledore said. "What do you suggest?"

"He gets trained," Diva answered. "Before he accidentally blows up the castle." Sirius and Dumbledore both looked at her in alarm. "Not that I'm saying he will," she added.

"Who would train him, though?" Dumbledore asked.

"I could," Diva answered. "Along with some of the other Ultimate Elementals, depending on his Elements of course." Sirius and Dumbledore nodded.

"I could have a classroom set up for you to use, make it so that no one other than Harry, you, and whomever else is helping can enter," Dumbledore said. Diva nodded.

"We'll have to wait until after his birthday to start his training," Diva said. "I can see if I can get any information from Garthon on his family. It would be easier to train him with that knowledge." Dumbledore nodded.

"If it will help any, you may also look through the school records," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, thank you," Diva said. "It might be best to wait and tell him on his birthday. It might be a little easier for him to accept it if he can see the proof."

"Yes, but he'll want to know why no one told him earlier," Sirius said.

"Well, that would be easy to explain," Dumbledore said. Sirius looked over to the old mage. Dumbledore continued. "For one, I didn't know, so I couldn't tell him. And two, you, Sirius, being the only other one that knew, until now, couldn't from where you were and because of the memory charm." Dumbledore looked amused. Sirius scowled.

"Memory charm me, I aughta..."

"Stop scowling Sirius, it's makes your face look as though you swallowed something extremely sour," Diva said. "And stop muttering, too." Sirius stopped but still looked very put out.

"Remmy knew too," he muttered, sulking. "I bet they placed a memory charm on him. They better have!"

"Alas, Mr. Lupin was not in a position to inform him either," Dumbledore spoke. "As in Harry's third year, the boy was not yet ready to comprehend what it would mean."

"Nor would his powers awaken just with the knowledge," Diva added. "The lock I sensed on them is too powerful. With the spell used, only the caster would have been able to reverse it, or anyone from a second class demon to a Deity." She grinned. "I doubt there were many of those on hand." Sirius rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden a resounding BOOM echoed throughout the castle. You could almost hear the "Oops."

Diva groaned and rested her head in her hand.

"Oh, Athena," she grumbled. She raised her head and looked at the Headmaster. "If you want to keep the school standing, I would suggest that you put very strong enchantments on the dungeons so that Pheonixx doesn't end up blowing up the castle and you end up with a pile of rubble instead of a school. Either that or you don't allow Pheonixx in the dungeons. But she would probably put you in Limbo if you did the latter." Diva winced. "Believe me, you don't want to go there, it's not a very fun place." Sirius let out a little chuckle.

"I'll do that, thank you," Dumbledore said, his lips twitching.

"You're welcome," Diva said. "Now, is there anything that you would like to discuss with me?"

Diva had left a few hours later, after talking about Voldemort and possible tactics that he might use. Her expertise of battle planning from the last war came back at full strength.

When she had finally gotten to her room it was very late, but she still had that order to write out and send to Garthon. She sighed, sat down at the large oak desk, pulled a piece of parchment over towards her, picked up her writing crystal and started to make her request.

Diva stood. It had taken her two hours for her to write her order, (it would have taken her less if she didn't keep dozing off) and walked over to a golden perch where a larger than normal phoenix sat.

"Hey, Roxy," Diva said, stroking the elegant bird's head.

Roxy's feathers blended together to look as though she was a golden red, and each of her feathers looked as though they were dusted with silver around the edges.

"I need you to take this to the Palace Kith Records. I need some information from there," Diva said, handing the bird the envelope that was bearing the Crest of Garthon: a coat of arms with the silver outline of a roaring puma's head surrounded by six black stars. One star for each of the Major Elements of Garthon.

The phoenix trilled a note and flew out of the open window before erupting into flames and disappearing from sight. Diva turned and walked into her bedroom; flopped onto her bed, less-than-gracefully, and fell asleep, not bothering to change into pajama's.

-

Harry had woken up feeling better than he had in his entire life, besides still being a little sore, but at least his legs didn't feel like Jell-O anymore. He got up and took a quick shower and dressed and started to head down to breakfast. On his way out of the portrait hole he ran into Sirius… literally. The two of them fell to the ground.

"Harry! Oh, I'm sorry Harry!" Sirius said leaping up and helping Harry to his feet.

"It's okay, Sirius." Harry said, "What were you doing?"

"I was coming to see if you were up." Sirius said placing an arm around Harry's shoulders and steering him towards Dumbledore's office.

"Oh. Where are we going? The Great Hall is down that way," Harry said pointing to a staircase off to the left.

"I know, but Dumbledore wants to talk to you," Sirius said. Harry hung his head.

"About what the…" he trailed off. Sirius solemnly nodded and gave Harry an encouraging squeeze. Sirius stopped and held Harry's chin with his hand so that he could look into Harry's eyes.

"They had no right to do what they did. No one deserves that," Sirius said. "I want you to know that, Harry." Harry nodded. Sirius smiled and gave Harry's shoulder's another squeeze. "Come on kiddo, lets get this over with." Harry nodded again and they turned the next corner and came to the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. Sirius said the password and they both stepped onto the moving staircase.

As the staircase moved them closer, Harry's stomach was twisting with nerves. He really didn't want to have to relive those memories, then he remembered what the Headmaster had said at the end of his fourth-year term, when he came back with Cedric's body.

"If I thought I could help you," Dumbledore said gently, "by putting you into an enchanted sleep and allowing you to postpone the moment when you would have to think about what has happened tonight, I would do it. But I know better. Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it. You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you. I ask you to demonstrate your courage one more time. I ask you to tell us what happened."

The door of the office opened, effectively breaking him from those thoughts, and the Headmaster stood before them.

"Sirius, Harry, please come in," Dumbledore said. The headmaster sat behind his desk and Sirius and Harry took the chairs in front. Fawkes was sitting on his perch behind the Headmaster's desk. He flew over to Harry and landed on his knee, looking into Harry's eyes. For a moment Harry thought that Fawkes had said something but he couldn't quite make it out. Harry smiled at the bird and stroked Fawkes's head. If birds could purr, this one would have.

"Harry," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure that you know why you are here. The Dursleys have been taken into custody. You need to tell us what happened at the Dursleys and how long this had been going on." Harry nodded and told them everything.

About Dudley always hitting him when he was younger; how he had always slept in the cupboard under the stairs until he had received his Hogwarts letter; about the summer before his second year when the Dursley's had put bars on his window and locked Hedwig in her cage; how every summer he was pretty much turned into a slave for two months; then, this last summer. Sirius was almost in tears as Harry kept talking and even the Headmaster's eyes seemed to be a little misty.

-

After Harry and Sirius had left his office, Dumbledore sat back in his chair and thought about a few things.

Flashback

In an instant the ground met their feet. In the semi-darkness of Privet Drive, Dumbledore could see Sirius fall to the ground. Dumbledore chuckled as he heard Sirius mutter about 'those damned portkey's'. They walked the short block to number four and knocked on the door. The person who opened it was a large beefy man with hardly any neck and purple in the face, making him look like an extremely large beet. From the moment that the man had seen them his face drained of all color.

"W-w-what d-do you w-w-want?" he asked, obviously scared out of his mind. The fact that Sirius was looking at him like some predator would their prey wasn't helping any.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and this is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. We're here to take Harry back to Hogwarts, Mr. Dursley."

"H-h-he's not here!" Vernon said. "I-I don't know w-who your t-t-talking about!"

"You're lying," Sirius said. "We know that he's here." A fit of coughing from upstairs caught the ears of the two Wizards and the Muggle.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"T-that was n-nothing!" Vernon yelled. "N-n-now leave b-before I c-call the p-p-police!" Sirius looked even more menacing now, he pushed through the door and made his way up the stairs that were a few feet from the front door. Dumbledore walked into the house as well and followed Sirius up the stairs. When he had reached the landing a door was open that led to a very small room. He heard Sirius cry Harry's name. Dumbledore entered the room and gasped. In what looked like a pile of clothes, lay a very bloody Harry Potter.

He was as pale as a sheet and laying in a pool of blood. Bruises covered his painfully thin body, and criss-crossed marks on his back where his shirt was ripped looked as though he was hit with a belt. His right wrist had a bone trying to poke through the skin. It was obviously broken, as was his left ankle which was sticking out at an odd angle. As quickly as he could, Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and levitated Harry's limp form into the stretcher, while Sirius collected Harry's things from the small room and shrank them down so that they would fit in his pocket.

They walked out of the house and Dumbledore put an enchantment on the house so that the Dursleys would not be able to leave until Ministry Wizards came.

Both Sirius and Dumbledore placed one hand on Harry's stretcher and the other on the portkey and went back to Hogwarts, praying that Harry would live.

End Flashback

Dumbledore was brought back to the present by the soft trill from Fawkes. He looked at the clock and decided to get a late breakfast. On his way out of his office Godric's sword caught his eye and the twinkle in his eye grew just a little.


	6. Chapter Five: Of Mornings

**Author:** Diva-Elf

**Title:** Through the Mists of Life

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Summary:** AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

**Warnings:** Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

**FOR RETURNING READERS:** We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

_**From Both of Us:**_ For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

-------------------------------------------

- - - - -

Chapter Five- Of Mornings

- - - - -

Harry walked into the Great Hall with Sirius and saw Diva sitting at the table looking at her breakfast like it was her enemy. Pheonixx was sitting next to her and Diva would look at her out of the corner of her eye every so often.

"Do you have to be a morning person today?" Diva asked, cruelly stabbing a piece of her sausage.

"Yes," Pheonixx answered. Diva only spared her another glare from the corner of her eye.

"Morning," Harry said as he sat down. Diva groaned.

"Why is everyone so Athena-damned chipper in the mornings around here?" she asked, putting down her fork and putting her head in her hands.

No less than a mere moment later, a chipper Dumbledore entered the Great Hall, eyes twinkling brightly. He opened his mouth the greet them, but Pheonixx interrupted.

"I suggest you don't, Headmaster. Deovonna will most likely attempt murder." The demon Queen glanced at her old friend from the corner of her eye again. Albus raised an eyebrow, but only smiled and nodded his head.

"I see. Very well then. Bad morning to you all." The four blinked at him. Diva cracked a smile.

"Well, now that works." Dumbledore smiled.

"I was thinking, Your Majesties, have you seen Sir Godric around? I would like to return something to him."

"As a matter of fact, I'm right here." Godric smiled to other four as he strode in, then turned to the Headmaster, a curious glint in his eyes. "What could that something be? Besides a few portraits, the Sorting Hat, my legacy, and the school itself, I'm afraid I don't remember leaving anything else behind." Dumbledore's eyes glinted.

"Would a certain sword jolt your memory?" Harry's eyes widened in realization and Godric blinked. He smiled.

"Ah, yes! I was wondering where I left that old thing." Diva blinked at him in shock.

"You left Claw'zeh here?! Are you insane??" Pheonixx just shook her head and decided being elsewhere would be safer for her health. She stood, bade the others goodbye, and went to make sure her generals hadn't blown up the forest in one of their petty squabbles. Diva looked over at the spot that Pheonixx had occupied seconds before then turned back to her grandfather, who was just raising an eyebrow at his granddaughter.

"No," Godric said. "I knew Salazar was making something that he didn't want Rowena, Helga, or myself to know about. So, I guess I left Claw'zeh here to help anyone who might come face to face with whatever Salazar put in there." Harry shivered at the memory of being in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Glad you did," Harry spoke up. "That Basilisk was a mean one." Diva was just looking at Harry with a blank expression. Godric started to chuckle.

"I always knew that Salazar had an obsession with snakes…"

"You know what," Diva said shaking her head. "Nevermind, you're completely missing the point." She mumbled about something in a language that no one but Godric and Harry (though he didn't realize it) could understand. Moments later, Dumbledore and Godric left to the Headmaster's office.

-

Diva walked through the castle towards the Astronomy Tower. She needed to stretch her wings; they were starting to protest at the constant strain of being folded up in her back. She reached the top of the tower and went to one of the open windows.

Stepping onto the windowsill and holding either side of the frame, Diva leaned out as far as she could. She moved her feet so that only the heels of her shoes were on the sill. A smile appeared on her face she let go of the frame and went into a dive towards the lake.

At the last possible moment, angel-like wings shot out of her back and carried her back up towards the heavens.

She flew above Hogwarts to look at the landscape so that she could get a better idea of the battlefield. Just because she was stretching her wings was no excuse to not strategize, coordinate possible attack angles and retreat points.

She was pulled out of her musing by the sound of laughter. Diva turned and spotted Harry and Sirius flying around on brooms and chasing a gold speck. Intrigued, Diva flew over to investigate.

Sirius must of spotted her; cause he nudged Harry in the ribs, said something and then started laughing. Harry must not found what he said to be all that funny; he pushed Sirius who ended up hanging upside-down from his broom, laughing even harder.

"What's so funny Sirius?" Diva asked when she reached to two.

"He was laughing at my reaction to something that he said," Harry answered, while Sirius swung back up onto his broom.

"What'd he say?" Diva asked conjuring up a small cloud and sitting on it. Harry flew over and whispered what Sirius said.

"Sirius!" Diva exclaimed, standing back up and making the cloud disappear.

"Diva?" Sirius said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Duck." Diva blinked and ducked just before a big black ball almost hit the back of her head. Sirius hit it away with a small club that he was holding. Harry was also holding a similar looking club.

"What the hell was that?!" she asked, staring at the crazy, flying ball.

"Bludger," Harry said simply.

"Care to elaborate?" Diva said, raising an eyebrow. Harry and Sirius stared at her incredulously.

"You don't know what a Bludger is?" Harry asked, blinking.

"Not to my knowledge." Harry gaped.

"Do you know what Quidditch is?"

"Nope." Harry looked faint. Sirius shook his head and muttered in a language neither of them understood.

Before Sirius or Harry could explain, a black/silver/reddish streak coalesced into Pheonixx, in full demonic form, freaking out Harry. Black raven wings with silver tips and blood red streaks, pure silver eyes, long black spikes protruding from the shoulders with silver and blood red tips, fangs, clawed fingers, black cat-like tail with silver highlights, and silver cat ears. She looked worried, at least, as worried as a demon could look.

"Diva, we have trouble. Voldemort somehow found out the Elves are guarding the Earlha Hetep."

"The what?" Diva and Harry looked confused, and Sirius looked worried and confused.

"The Elves have the Earth Jewel?" he asked, blinking in confusion. "Isn't Braex guarding it?" Pheonixx looked at him.

"I decided to let the proper guards of the Jewels take their post once again. The Elves were given the Jewel of Earth, the Harpies the Jewel of Air, the Dragons the Jewel of Fire, the Merpeople the Jewel of Water, and the Unicorns the Jewel of Life."

"Great Phee," Diva said. "So all of the Jewels are on Earth?"

"No," Phee said. "Remember, the Harpies live on the First World."

"Yeah, so do Elves, Unicorns, Dragons, and Merpeople. What's your point?"

"The Harpies have never forgiven Earth, and so have never returned. The Jewel of Air is on the First World, the Jewel of Fire on the Third, the Jewel of Life on the Second, the Jewel of Water on Garthon, and the Jewel of Earth here. Voldemort cannot get to the First, Second, or Third Worlds, so he's settling for Earth and Garthon. Even if the Jewels of Earth and Water tend to not want to work together in the best of circumstances, even though they are the most compatible."

"Like Hell he's getting to Garthon to steal the Jewel of Water," Diva spat. She blinked. "Phee? Duck." Pheonixx ducked just in time to miss being hit by the zooming black ball, which Diva froze in the air and let drop to the ground. Phee blinked.

"What in Limbo…?" Sirius sighed.

"I'll explain later."

"How can you two not know of Quidditch?!" Harry cried, throwing up his hands. Pheonixx raised an eyebrow.

"Quiddi-whata?" Harry groaned. Pheonixx just blinked at him. "Have you ever heard of Jashirima?" Harry blinked at her.

"…No…"

"Well there you go then." Pheonixx shrugged. "Quidditch is a British wizard game, Jashirima is a demon game, Quadpod is an American wizard game, Xangrisa is a Chaian one. And neither of us has ever heard of any of the others."

"Then how do you know about Quadpod and Xan-whatever?" Harry said, brushing hair out of his eyes. Pheonixx stared at him.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Harry blinked again. Sirius coughed.

"Anyway… Phee," Diva said. "I'll gather up my Earth Elementals and head for Elven Lands. I can probably set up some sort of defense for the Jewel there if Voldemort doesn't have it yet and it looks as though he would most likely attack them to steal it. Would you like me to send it to Garthon?"

"No. Take a few demon Earth Warriors with you, they'll know what to do."

"Right," Diva said. "I'll gather my forces and can you gather the demons that you would like to go with me?"

"Sure," Pheonixx said before flying off. Diva bade Harry and Sirius goodbye and flew off towards her company.

-

Two hours later all the Chaians and demons that were going gathered in a clearing, all of Diva's Elementals on horseback. The demons had specific directions from Pheonixx to obey Diva. If they didn't… well… they didn't want to think what Pheonixx would do.

"This is what is going to happen," Diva said. "I'll open a portal to Elven Lands and we'll ride or fly in," she directed the flying towards the demons. "Kaerano has briefed me and, if he would, I would like him to be present when I talk to the Elven Rulers." Kaerano bowed.

"Of course, Queen Deovonna." Diva inclined her head then turned around to make the portal. Diva didn't know why they insisted on calling her by her full first name. They knew it bugged the Hell out of her. Maybe Phee put them up to it. Oh well…

Concentrating hard, Diva called up her Earth Element and opened a portal. She turned her horse and charged into the portal, the rest of the Chaian and demons following after her.


	7. Chapter Six: Of Sacrifice

**Author:** Diva-Elf

**Title:** Through the Mists of Life

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Summary:** AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

**Warnings:** Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

**FOR RETURNING READERS:** We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

_**From Both of Us:**_ For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

-------------------------------------------

- - - - -

Chapter Six- Of Sacrifice

- - - - -

Diva exited the portal on the outskirts of a forest, but instead of the lush green rolling plains that were supposed to be there, there was only a vast expanse of burned ground and a few dead, mangled bodies that must of belonged to the Elven border patrols. She nudged her horse forward with her legs, but her horse didn't move.

"What is it, Spirit?" Diva asked her horse. Spirit didn't answer like Diva though she would. Instead, she started to back up to where the portal had been.

"We can't leave, Spirit," Diva said, getting Spirit to stop and dismounting. She walked over to the spot where Spirit had backed away from. Diva noticed something that she hadn't noticed before. A barrier.

Frowning, Diva raised a hand and pressed her hand against the barrier. The sound of electricity buzzing filled the air then a bolt of lighting shot out of the barrier and hit Diva square in the stomach.

Only to blast her back by about a hundred feet and into a tree.

"…ow…" Diva said, blinking a few times before getting up, rubbing her stomach. She looked balefully at Spirit. "You could have told me that thing was there, you know." Spirit hung her head low to the ground, while Diva grumbled. Morgan dismounted and walked over to Diva to check her over. Diva held up her hand to Morgan.

"I'm fine, Morgan," she said. "Just a few bruises is all."

"Getting hit in the stomach with a lighting bolt, then slamming into a tree leaves more then a few bruises," he said with a disapproving frown.

"Give me the lecture when we get back," Diva said. "Right now, we all have to get beyond that barrier and find out what's happened here." She walked back over to the barrier.

Calling up three Elements at once, she tried to take the barrier down. Mind and Earth to search the barrier for a weak point and Thunder to fend off the lighting bolts that tried to attack her.

The buzzing and cracking of electricity filled the air, the bolts of lighting clashed together and sent shock waves through the air. The horses in the group started to prepare to run back the way they came, but their riders held them steady, calming them in their own ways.

A pearly dark green light pressing against the barrier was sending ripples outward. The other's saw what she was trying to do and joined in. The Chaians sent a dark green light from their hands and merged it with Diva's. Slowly, the barrier weakened, and finally went down. They stopped their attack against the barrier.

Diva's eyes had changed to an amber color in frustration. That was not an Elven barrier, they would have been able to pass right through if it were. That was a Dark barrier. Diva ejected her wings and took to the sky, Spirit and the demons following her in the air and the Chaians on land. The Elven Palace came into view, half if it was in ruins and the other half was on fire.

Diva landed and quickly took care of the flames, but not as quickly as she had hoped. These were fresh flames, and harder to suppress. She then ran into the smoldering building. In the Entrance Hall, Diva found one of the queen's servants regaining consciousness. Diva walked over to the servant.

"Where's Queen Nonla?" The servant pointed to a pair of large oak doors, slightly burned and looking as though they had been blasted open.

Diva thanked the servant and placed a healing spell on him. She then headed through the doors the servant had pointed towards. It looked as though this had been the Throne Room.

The Room was half destroyed and guards lay dead all around. At the back of the Room, in front of the Thrones, lay two bodies. Both were dressed finely.

Diva recognized them. One was the queen and the other, her mate, the king. Running across the room, Diva knelt beside the king to feel his pulse. There was none. Hot tears of anger and grief welled up in her eyes.

"From earth to sky, from sky to Heaven, may you rest eternally in peace." Diva said, using a hand to make three signs in the air for the Soul Sending, the elven ritual of the dead. His body glowed a soft white light, then the light moved into the air and headed towards the sky. Diva got up, walked over to the queen, and took her pulse. But instead of the non-beating coldness that Diva had expected to feel, there was warmth and a faint pulse. As quickly as she could, Diva cast a healing and revitalizing spells on her.

"Queen Nonla?" Diva said in Elfish. "Queen Nonla, open your eyes, please, Queen Nonla." The Elven Queen groaned and opened her eyes; relief spread over Diva. At least she would live.

"The Jewel," Nonla said weakly, amber eyes dull. "He went after the Jewel."

"Where is the Earth Jewel now?" Diva asked, an unknown emotion entering her voice. Was it fear? But, she had never been afraid. Not even when she had fought Sutain, the Zian, why now?

"The Jewel is in the Guarded Chamber." Then she feel back into unconsciousness.

"MORGAN!" Diva yelled. "MORGAN! GET IN HERE! NOW!" Morgan came stumbling into the throne room.

"I didn't do it?" Morgan said, blinking in confusion.

"You didn't do what?" Diva asked, staring at him strangely.

"Nothing," Morgan said. "Last time you yelled like that I was in trouble."

"Look after the Queen," Diva said. "I'm going to check the Guarded Chamber where the Jewel is supposed to be." Morgan nodded and started to fully heal the Queen. Diva ran out of the room and towards the catacombs that lay under the palace. On her way she passed a couple of demons.

"Your Majesty," one called. She paused and turned to them.

"Yeah?"

"What of the Queen Nonla?"

"Morgan is with her. She'll be fine." The other two demons paused in their surveillance to turn to her.

"She was injured?" another demanded. Diva nodded. The three started to curse in their natural language, looking utterly pissed.

"What disregard for Great Destiny's law!" the first one spat. "To harm the Queen- it figures a human would beak the foremost law. He should hope no demon on the World of Fire learns of this blasphemy." Diva shuddered. That would not be a pretty sight- thousands of demons scouring the earth to find and destroy Voldemort. Although, the torture scene would be pretty fun to watch…

"And of his Lordship?" the third asked, her eyes bright. Diva looked away, tears once more pooling in her eyes. The three demons were silent, and Diva continued on her way.

While talking to Queen Nonla, she had gathered all the information that she needed through a mind probe. She zigged-zagged through the catacombs and came to the entrance of the chamber.

Where there was once great ornate oak doors, only splinters and ashes remained, and inside an empty pedestal stood. Diva walked inside the chamber; fell to her knees in front of the pedestal and started released the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

"Damn you Voldemort," she said. "How many more lives are you going to destroy just to get power? DAMN YOU!! HOW MANY?!?!"

She hit the pedestal with her fist and it crumbled into a fine powder. She felt small cracks go throughout her hand. Great, another broken hand. What a fine day this was turning out to be! She didn't care though. Diva just stayed there and cried.

She cried for her family, who was ripped apart; her people, who were torn in two; for all the loses in the war on Garthon. She cried until she had no more tears to cry, but she let dry sobs rack her body. She was lost in a world of flashbacks and memories an only came back to the real world when Morgan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We're ready to go," he said. "All the survivors that have been found immediately are being taken back Hogwarts to be treated." Diva nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Okay," she said. "I'll be right there." Morgan nodded and left, knowing that Diva would rather compose herself alone. Diva got up off of the floor, and dusted herself off. Her back and stomach were feeling better. She looked down at her hand. It wasn't swollen or red. Diva chuckled, leave it to Morgan to cast a healing spell while giving her a message. Diva made her way out of the catacombs and to the front of the palace.

She had Nonla ride on Spirit while she flew. The Elven Queen was too weary to protest against it, as she usually would have. Diva made a portal that would take them directly to her company's camp in the forbidden forest.

Diva exited the portal, pulled her wings in and landed. Everyone looked up when the portal had opened; they guessed by the look on their queen's face that something went wrong. A few seconds after Diva had come out of the portal Spirit exited, carrying the Elven queen.

All the closest Chaians rushed forward to help the injured that had started to come out of the portal. Diva made sure that the Elven Queen was comfortable and organized rescue teams to go back to the city and check for more survivors, before going up to Hogwarts and telling Pheonixx what had happened.

The demons had gone off somewhere. Diva didn't know where and right then, she really didn't care.

-

Harry was sitting across from Pheonixx in the Great Hall eating lunch, or, at least watching Pheonixx eat lunch. Which had so far consisted of five oranges. Pheonixx put the last of her orange in her mouth and picked up another.

"That's your sixth orange!" Harry said. Pheonixx blinked at him.

"So?" Harry shook his head and went back to his sandwich. Moments later, four Earth demon warriors walked into the Great Hall. They each spotted the oranges on the table and rushed forward in a stampede. Pheonixx pulled the bowl towards her, hugging it to her body, and growled.

"Don't even think about it." Just as she finished saying that, four more bowls of oranges appeared on the table. Eyeing their Queen, the other demons made a grab for the other oranges. Diva walked into the Great Hall.

"Phee," Diva said. "Bad news."

"What? The oranges are bad?" Pheonixx asked. Diva raised an eyebrow and blinked.

"Uhh… no," Diva said slowly.

"Good," Pheonixx said. "What's the bad news then?"

"We didn't get there in time," Diva said. "There was a barrier that we had to take down. Voldemort has the Jewel." Pheonixx started to swear in her natural language.

"Destiny damn him," she said, calming down. "Survivors?"

"From the castle, twenty three, not including the queen. The king is dead. They're at the camp. I've sent more rescue teams to see if there any more people still alive." Pheonixx was silent for a moment.

"Wait… barrier?"

"Yeah, threw a lightning bolt at me. Smashed me into a tree." Pheonixx coughed and looked away from her.

"I knew there was something I forgot." Diva stared.

"What?!" Pheonixx looked everywhere but at her. "What do you mean you forgot?"

"I, uh… just forgot?" Diva growled… very literally. Harry took a sip of water and eyed Pheonixx, looking interested. The other demons stopped eating their oranges long enough to look between the two Queens. Then, deciding that the oranges were more important, went back to eating them.

"How'd you know the Jewel was in trouble?" Harry asked. "And that there was a barrier?" Pheonixx shrugged.

"As the Queen of Demons, I can feel when any of the Jewels are in danger. And I saw the barrier through my Manipulation abilities and flew over it. It was only about ten feet high." Diva narrowed her eyes until they were nearly slits.

"You know, that information would have been useful earlier." Pheonixx adopted an innocent look and took another orange from her bowl, which was nearly empty, having been eating them since Diva had entered the hall. Harry gaped for a second then shook his head in wonder.

"And there goes number seventeen." He sighed and decided he wouldn't ask for now. Sirius just smiled.

"You'll understand soon, Harry," he said, patting his godson on the shoulder.

"Besides," Pheonixx said, "you should have just been able to walk through it, as a distant relative of the species. Diva shook her head.

"It was a Dark barrier."

"Well, then that does change things, doesn't it?" Pheonixx said absently. She was about to reach for the last orange when it flew out of the bowl and into Diva's outstretched hand. Pheonixx glared and Diva growled, making Pheonixx pout. Diva turned and walked out of the Great Hall. The bowl of oranges re-filled itself and Pheonixx quickly grabbed another.

From the stairs Diva could hear Harry say-

"How can somebody eat twenty oranges?!"


	8. Chapter Seven: Of Prophecies

**Author:** Diva-Elf

**Title:** Through the Mists of Life

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Summary:** AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

**Warnings:** Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

**FOR RETURNING READERS:** We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

_**From Both of Us:**_ For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

-------------------------------------------

- - - - -

Chapter Seven- Of Prophesies

- - - - -

Harry was walking along the halls of Hogwarts heading towards the library. He might as well get some homework done. He hadn't been able to at the Dursley's… Harry shook his head and pushed all thoughts of the Dursley's out of his head.

What should he do first? Potions? No, too evil. Transfiguration? Too complicated. History of Magic? Too boring. Defense Against the Dark Arts? Hmm…maybe. Charms? Later. Divination? Ugh. He'll ask Ron what he put. Care of Magical Creatures? Wait… Hagrid didn't give him homework. Harry ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. Maybe he would walk along the aisles of books and do whatever piece of homework caught his fancy.

"What's so 'Ugh' about Divination?" a voice asked behind him. Harry jumped and turned. Diva was behind him. She always seemed to be everywhere.

"Have you met Trelawney?" Harry answered

"Tree- who?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"She's the Divination professor and she likes to predict my death ten times before the end of class and every time she see me." Diva blinked at him.

"But death is really far away in your future," Diva said tilting her head. "Where the hell did she come up with that?"

"Huh?" Harry said.

"Okay," Diva said defensively. "So I peeked into your future. It's not a crime." Harry just blinked at her. He was just about to say something when someone came around the corner. That someone was none other than the Divination professor that Harry had just finished telling Diva about. She was wearing many bracelets, a shawl, and glasses that made her eyes look about ten times their normal size. She spotted Harry and Diva and walked over to them.

"Hello, Potter," she said in her usual airy voice.

"Hello professor," Harry said with a fake smile on his lips. She looked at Diva.

"I do not believe that we have been introduced," Trelawney said. "Professor Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher."

"Queen Deovonna May of Garthon," Diva said.

"You seem a little young to be a queen," Trelawney said, peering at her. Diva growled softly.

"I maybe young, Professor Trelawney, but I am no liar."

"I wasn't saying that you were," Trelawney said, "I was just pointing out that you seem more like a child."

"Child!" Diva exclaimed, her eyes turning catlike. "Just for your own information and safety," Diva growled, "on Garthon, I could kill you for calling me a child. I am more than a mere 'child' as you amply put it. If it wasn't for the fact that I have allied my forces with those of Dumbledore's, then you would be in a very uncomfortable situation right now." Trelawney was shaking and backed away from Diva, then ran the rest of the way down the corridor. Diva took a couple of deep breathes to calm down then sighed,

"Your professor is a really big fraud. She wouldn't be able to spot a true seer if one was staring her in the face." Diva bade Harry good bye and Harry continued on his way to the library, wondering how long it would take Diva to freak Trelawney out enough to the point that she would resign.

Reaching the library, Harry entered quietly and headed for the Charms section, as it was the closest to the door, scanning the titles for something that might help him.

-

Diva was sitting in a window seat reading a book when Roxy flew through the open window, a packet of papers clutched in her golden talons. Diva took the packet and Roxy flew over to her perch where she got a drink of water and ate a few herbs.

Placing a bookmark in the book that she was reading, Diva set it aside and opened the packet. The first thing she saw was a note by Deon, the head of the Palace Kith Records, saying that no information on any Chaian with the last name of Evans was available. Diva shrugged and started to look through the packet of papers that was a few inches thick. Deon had sent her a copy of everything they had about the Potter line.

She had been looking through the packet for a little over an hour, only finding the usual things. Birth dates, death dates, Elemental controls, who were Ultimates in the family and who were not, if they were part of any army, but then something caught her eye.

Something- a prophecy- was written on a very old piece of parchment. Diva looked to the bottom of the parchment and saw that it was made by her Grandmother Athena. Diva furrowed her brow. She though that she had read all of her grandmother's Seeings. Puzzled, Diva read what it said.

Under dragon's moon,

With war a strewn,

A stag will flee,

Through space seas,

Though he does not wonder far,

Love and friends shall set the bar,

Not at home, yet strangely is,

A war will start, but not last long.

Pedals soft and white,

Filled with powerful might,

From sea to land, she shall fly,

And love the one, from the sky,

Though from the Earth, but just the sea,

She was one of Royalty.

Born of the Stag and the flower,

The lightning's untamed power,

Known by all, but not to some,

He shall live in secrecy,

The sword of gold he shall have,

Holder of light, protector of beast,

Love shall be from father's land,

A bond to Earth, yet, to a woman's heart.

A sword's second master,

A cougar child as she is called,

Fly to earth on angel's wings,

Seeking evil of two lands,

One still young and in need of love,

A ruler, a guide, beloved one,

To overcome the toughest choice of all,

Love or land? She'll make the call.

Together, lighting child, cougar sun,

Their symbols merged for eternity,

To fall the darkness of each their lands,

And save the lives of old and young,

Yet their troubles do not pass,

As Lightning's duties take their grasp,

To sea and earth, guardian one,

Or to love's land shall they depart?

Diva shook her head and placed the parchment to the side and shifted the packet in her lap. Sometimes Diva wondered about her great grandmother. Then another old piece of parchment fell out of the packet. Diva reached over and picked it up. This parchment was older than the others, much older than her grandmother's. She looked at the language that it was written in and noticed that it was written in Gornuë-haekash. The natural language of the demons.

In a sudden inspiration, Diva pushed the rest of the packet off her lap and ran out of the room. She passed her grandfather in the corridors and only slowed down enough to say- "Hi! Bye!" Slowing down a little in the dungeons so not to slip on the damp floor, Diva ran to the potions lab where she knew Phee would be. She burst into the room so fast that she accidentally made Pheonixx drop a vile of green liquid on the floor, which made a mini explosion with red sparks and purple smoke. Pheonixx glowered at Diva.

"Di," Pheonixx said with fake calmness. "I didn't want the explosion to happen until after I put it in the potion." Diva rolled her eyes, and waved a hand.

"Yeah, whatever, read this, I need it translated," Diva said.

"I'm so happy that I can be of use," Pheonixx said sarcastically, taking the parchment that Diva was holding out.

"Glad to hear it," Diva answered back. Pheonixx rolled her eyes and read.

"On dragon's moon, full and bright

A white stag flees evil's might

Far from shifting sands, he'll race

Across space and realms to a better place

In the grace of earth he'll hide

He knows he has little time

He sets aside dear shadow's grasp

To live a new life and complete his task.

"Under the sea, a flower grows

Gentle and dangerous as ocean goes

From water to land, taken from one

On the day of unicorn sun

A natural leader, strong and bright

Untold royalty by birthright

Power of water, of fire, of land

Her time fades with the sand.

"Flower and stag, together strong

Borne, a son, of lightning song

Rise and fall on All Hallows Eve

To Deity's Realm both shall leave

Lightning child, grown alone

Master of sword of tiger stone

Protector of plant and earth and beast

Power and might soon unleashed."

Pheonixx stared at the prophecy in surprise and confusion. She looked up at Diva, ignoring for the moment her potion, which was bubbling.

"Where did you get this?"

"In the packet about Harry's family," Diva answered, looking excited. "So, do you know what it means?" Pheonixx read the prophecy again silently to herself and began to pace, muttering to herself. Diva only caught a few words and phrases.

"Dragon's moon… that was when… and under the sea, but… no, that isn't possible, unless… royalty... royalty, wait a minute…. Impossible! But…" She shook her head and continued. "Lightning child, now that I get… Deity's Realm… sword of tiger stone… protector… That's it!" Diva jumped, startled.

"What's it?" Pheonixx smiled.

"The prophesy, it's called The Lighting Song Prophecy. It tells of…. No, I can't tell you."

"What?! Why not?" Diva stared at her incredulously. Pheonixx shrugged.

"It's not my place. I'm sure it'll be made clear soon, though." Diva growled in both annoyance and disappointment and left, after taking the parchment back. Pheonixx turned back to her potion and cried out in dismay as it boiled over from lack of attention.

"DIVA!!"

-

Harry entered the common room with a few books on Charms and dumped them on a table. He rubbed his aching arms. The books hadn't seemed that heavy in the library. He had also picked up a few books on animagi.

One of them told about natural animagi. He had wondered if Chaians were mentioned. One time when he was looking up some information for History of Magic with Hermione, he remembered reading about an entire species that were natural animagi, having more than one animal form.

After ruffling through the things in his trunk, Harry finally found his Charms homework, quill and ink and walked back into the common room.

Sitting down at the table with the books, Harry started on his homework. An hour and fifteen minutes later Harry had finished with his homework when he heard someone cry out in dismay.

"DIVA!!"

-

Diva went back to her room, scribbled down the prophecy that Phee had translated, then went out to her company's camp. She met with Queen Nonla, and then with her Commanders. The Commanders briefed her on where Death Eaters had been seen gathering and how many by the Mind Elementals.

So far Voldemort had sixty thousand Death Eaters around the world, give or take a few hundred. He had seven thousand in Europe, thirteen thousand in Asia, fifteen thousand in Africa, ten thousand in North America, ten thousand in South America, and five thousand in Australia. The dementors and werewolves remained neutral. The dementors due to the fact the Pheonixx was on Earth and the werewolves because Diva was on Earth.

So far Diva, Pheonixx, Nonla, and Dumbledore had a collective seven thousand fifty person army. They had three thousand Chaians, eight hundred fifty demons, two thousand humans, one thousand dragons, and they weren't sure about how many elves. They were still combing the city for survivors. If you translated the power levels you get the power of twenty five thousand five hundred human wizards. They would have much less if it wasn't for Rose.

Rose was a Chaian dragon. Deep red, sarcastic, and a wonderful friend. Unlike the dragons of earth, Rose was able to talk, and was the Guardian of Garthon and the Royal family. If you ever wondered what a dragon thinks about, it would be better not to ask Rose. She would say that she thinks about eating people then pretend to go after you herself. (Not that she would actually eat you).

She had been going around Europe talking to the different breeds of dragons and so far they had one thousand dragons on their side. Which would translate into as many as ten thousand humans.

But the were still out numbered, about two to one. Not good. Sighing, Diva out lined a few plans that she had thought up before she had gone to the Elven Lands. Along with her Commanders, Diva was able to refine her plans further and they were almost ready to tell the rest of the company of the plans when a solider came up to her.

"My queen," she said.

"Yes," Diva answered, looking up.

"We have just finished gathering all of the survivors from the Elven city. We only found two hundred." Diva took a deep calming breath.

"Thank you. You may go." The solider bowed and went back to her previous duties. Diva turned back to her Commanders. "Two hundred survivors out of a city that held over a thousand. Not very good numbers." The Commanders looked a little grim.


	9. Chapter Eight: Of Allies

**Author:** Diva-Elf

**Title:** Through the Mists of Life

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Summary:** AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

**Warnings:** Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

**FOR RETURNING READERS:** We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

_**From Both of Us:**_ For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

-------------------------------------------

- - - - -

Chapter Eight- Of Allies

- - - - -

Diva didn't eat in the Great Hall that night. After being at Hogwarts for two days and only seeing her company sparingly for those days, she decided to eat at the camp. After a few days of not seeing your queen, one can get a little disheartened. But eating with her company gave her more information than one would think.

She was able to see how well they all worked together; who were the ones that needed a little bit more encouragement than the others; who were mates; who were enemies; who kept to themselves (thought it was unsurprising to see that it was mostly the Spirit-Shadow warriors); who were wary of demons; who got along with demons; and who were just taking everything in stride.

Well into the meal, Pheonixx strode into the camp, smiling brightly. The demons stood immediately, saluted, then sat back down at her nod. Diva stood.

"You're happy." Phee just shrugged, still grinning happily.

"I've decided I want to do a little exploring. Who wants to go out with me for sushi and coffee? Siri just told me of this wonderful Muggle place-" She paused at Diva's incredulous look and blinked. "What?"

"Sushi and coffee? That's a… uh, interesting combination." Pheonixx rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh. You eat sushi then go somewhere else for the coffee." Diva rolled her eyes.

"I know that, but sushi?" Pheonixx stared blankly at her.

"Uhh. Hello? I'm part cat? Sushi is fish? See the connection?" Diva put her head in her hand.

"You and your fish fetish."

"I do not have a fish fetish. If anything, it's oranges. So, is anyone coming or not? So far it's me, Harry, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Godric. And let me tell you, the house-elves were so disappointed…."

"I bet," Diva said. "I'll come, anyone else interested?" After a few minutes four more Chaians and demons decided to come along as well. Pheonixx led them all out of the camp and up to the castle where Harry, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Godric were waiting. One of the demons spotted Sirius and squealed.

"Siri-chan!" Sirius turned around to face the demon that called his name. Who he saw almost made him faint.

His twin sister.

"Saerra!" The two hugged. Or, at least, tried to. Saerra's stomach was bulgy and round, and when Sirius noticed, eyes growing, if possible, wider, a second demon's chest puffed out in apparent pride.

"I think I missed something," Sirius said faintly, staring at the bulge. His sister grinned and patted her stomach.

"I'm with litter! Isn't that great?" This time, Sirius did faint. Saerra stared down at him. "…Was it something I said?"

Pheonixx and Diva tried to hide their giggles.

"And once again," Pheonixx said, shoulders quaking. "My infamous memory shows itself. I knew there was something I forgot to tell him." Saerra, however, was slowly turning darker and more angry.

"SIRIUS XENITH BLACK!! WAKE UP BEFORE I HURT YOU! THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR PREGNANT SISTER WHOM YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IN SEVENTEEN YEARS!!" Sirius woke almost immediately, rubbing his ears.

"Ow," he whined, staring up at her with a mock hurt look. "Sheesh, it's only been seventeen years! No need to rupture my eardrums." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Only?" No one explained, though Diva mouthed, "Later." Harry nodded. Then he did a double take.

"Sister?!" Diva shook her head and rolled her eyes, repeating herself. Harry nodded faintly.

Saerra sniffed.

"Well… I'm only along for the fish. I heard humans really do serve it raw on purpose!"

"Yes, but unfortunately, they don't serve it completely raw," said Pheonixx apologetically. Diva rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. First things first. All the Chaians and demons have to change to look like humans. We wouldn't want to make to much of a commotion."

"But I don't want to give up my tail," Phee whined.

"You can have your tail back when we get back to the castle here." Phee looked thoughtful.

"Oh, okay." Diva shook her head and all the Chaians changed their ears to look human. The demons changed their forms as well, but Phee secretly wrapped her tail around her waist to look like a belt, then changed into her human form.

"Phee… is that your tail?" Diva asked, suspiciously eyeing the silver and black loop. Phee blinked then stared at it.

"Uhm… Harry, does this look like a tail?" Harry stared.

"If I knew you had a tail? Yes. If I didn't? No. It'd look like a furry… very furry, belt." Phee grinned triumphantly.

"See? I knew I could keep my tail!"

"Ha! Caught you!" Diva said. "No tail, Phee."

"Uhh… Di?"

"Yes?" Phee pointed at herself.

"Higher authority. Standing right here."

"Hey! No pulling rank!" Godric raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You do all the time. On me." Diva looked over at him.

"That's… different!"

"How is it different?" Phee asked. Diva was silent for a moment.

"It… it just is! Anyway, I have a higher authority than you, besides Phee, that is." Every one blinked at her.

"In the normal Chaian hierarchy? Yes. In family hierarchy? No," Godric said.

"Uhh, hello? Queen," Diva said pointing to herself.

"Yes, you are. But I have a thousand years to your seventeen, and I'm your grandfather."

"I can still pull rank," Diva said shrinking her sword down enough so that it would fit in her pocket. Godric gave her the "Grandfather" Look. Diva rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever," Diva said. "Let's just go."

"Best idea you've ever had, Di," Pheonixx said. Diva groaned again.

-

A few hours later the group came back. Pheonixx's arms were full of stuffed animals from a Muggle 'claw' machine. Pheonixx had a fascination with the things and was holding almost every toy that was in the machine.

"Think you have enough there, Phee?" Diva asked with a raised eyebrow. Pheonixx looked at the toys in her arms then at Diva.

"No," she answered. Diva rolled her eyes. The group broke off at the castle gates. The demons and Chaians that came with them went back to the camp and Dumbledore, Godric, Sirius, Harry, Pheonixx, and Diva went back up to the castle and to bed.

-

The next couple days passed without anything extraordinary happening. Then something happened that they didn't expect.

"Your Majesties." Pheonixx, Diva, and Nonla turned at the sound of the male elf's voice as he greeted him. It was hushed and filled with worry- something hard to find with an elf. The three put down the plans they were making for Harry's birthday, which was in a few days, and regarded him.

"Yes, Caill?" Nonla said, standing.

"An army approaches from the north."

"Army?" That had caught Diva's attention immediately.

"An army of what?" Pheonixx asked curiously.

"Of Veela."

"Veela," Diva scoffed. She growled softly. "I hate Veela." Pheonixx shot her a warning look.

"Very well. We shall go out to meet them." The elf bowed and exited.

"Why would Veela be here?" Pheonixx wondered softly to herself, eyes shadowed.

The army of the beautiful creatures was just rising over the hill as the three, accompanied by a few demons, Chaians, and Elves, reached the small lakeside clearing. Some came on their wings, others on foot. Only one was on horseback, a woman with flowing white hair and wise pale yellow eyes, bearing the crown of Veerahar, the Veelan homeland of the First World. She was obviously very old, though she looked as though she were forever stuck at the age of thirty. She slowed to a stop as she neared those waiting and reigned in.

"What brings you, Velanra, Princess of Veerahar?" Diva asked, not bothering to hide her obvious dislike. Velanra stared back coolly, not rising to the bait.

"A war is upon us. Did you not know?" Diva bristled.

"The war is obvious," she said coldly. "But what are you doing here? The Old Alliance is no longer standing."

"No," Velanra agreed. "It is not."

"Then answer my question."

"I come six di'zha strong, and we have come to fight. Six is all we can spare." Diva cocked an eyebrow.

"We have two planets, full of eligible warriors, at three billion each and more. What would we need with your six hundred?"

"You may have many, but they are not here."

"But they can get here easily." The two Royals stared each other in the eye.

"So you came to fight, hmm?" Diva sneered, acting very unusual. "What are you going to do, seduce the Death Eaters to death?" Unlike the Veela of Earth, the Veela of the First World were famous for their emotionless attitudes- so emotionless, they don't even feel anger.

"Deovonna May!" Diva flinched as Pheonixx's voice rang out. "Enough." The demon Queen turned to the Veelan Princess. "Your army is welcomed with gratitude, Velanra of Veerahar. My cousin."

-

Diva walked to dinner that night muttering to herself.

"Veela. Why on Garthon would Veela want to fight? Veela for Athena's sake!" Still brooding when she walked into the Great Hall, Diva sat down at the table with a huff and started to serve herself. Harry, being the one that she was sitting across from, noticed something was wrong.

"Would this be a good time to ask what was wrong?" He asked. Diva looked up at him.

"Veela from the First World joined the army today," She answered with distaste.

"What's so bad about Veela?" Harry asked.

"These are a different type of Veela than the ones on Earth," Diva said. "Veela are naturally emotionless. Here, on Earth, they have enough contact with humans that over the centuries they learned to overcome that. On the First World, Veela are isolated. For thousands of years, they never had contact with anyone but themselves, and so never had a chance to learn how to feel emotion." She scowled.

"During the Zian war of Garthon, many Veela were captured and forced to fight for Sutain. They killed many of our finest warriors using the one advantage they had- their magic of seduction. By using that ability, they were able to put many under their spell to easily capture or kill them.

"A Veela killed one of my best commanders. Even if they were possessed, I still hate them." Harry's eyes were wide. "It's not as easy to stop hating as it is to start."

"I'm almost sorry I asked," Harry said, just as Pheonixx, Nonla, and Velanra walked into the Great Hall. Diva scowled again at the sight of the Veelan princess.

"Asked what, Harry?" Pheonixx asked sitting down at the table.

"Pretty much why I have a stick up my ass," Diva answered.

"Ah," Pheonixx said. "That's a…uh, colorful way of putting it."

"Don't ask," Diva said, cruelly stabbing her baked potato. Godric and Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall. Both of them stopped and blinked at the Veela sitting at the table.

"Princess Velanra of Veerahar," Godric said. "What a… uh… pleasure to see you again."

"King Godric," Velanra said. "The pleasure is mine." Diva snorted and Pheonixx kicked her in her ankle. Only sparing Pheonixx a glance, Diva continued to eat her dinner. Pheonixx stood and faced the old mage and the founder.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Pheonixx said. "This is my cousin Velanra, Princess of Veerahar. Velanra, this is Albus Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts School." Dumbledore bowed.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said.

"As yours, Headmaster," Velanra said. Dumbledore and Godric sat down at the table and began to eat. Diva finished quickly and went back to her room.


	10. Chapter Nine: Of Distractions

**Author:** Diva-Elf

**Title:** Through the Mists of Life

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Summary:** AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

**Warnings:** Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

**FOR RETURNING READERS:** We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

_**From Both of Us:**_ For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

-------------------------------------------

- - - - -

Chapter Nine- Of Distraction

- - - - -

The next morning came and Diva went to check on the armies. Or at least the Chaians, demons, and the humans. Entering into the clearing, Lana came up to her with information on where a Death Eater base was located. Diva thought for a second. Hmm… killing something would be a good stress reliever. Especially if that something was a Death Eater.

Grinning evilly, Diva walked back up to the castle and into her room. She walked into her bedroom and opened her trunk. She pulled out her thigh-high black leather boots that had blade going down the spine of the heel and retractable blades inside of the heel. Then she strapped Shalone to her hip and placed extra daggers in the built-in sheaths and throwing stars on the belt. She placed small Muggle nitroglycerin bombs between the daggers and the throwing stars.

Tying her hair back into a braid, she placed poison darts in the braid in such a way so that she wouldn't get pricked but would be able to get to them quickly. Then she strapped a brown leather armband on each arm and placed poison darts in those as well.

Looking herself over in the floor length mirror, Diva decided that she was ready to go out and kick some Death Eater ass.

Diva walked out of her room and was heading down the corridors when she was passed by Pheonixx.

"Going to kill something?" she asked as if commenting on the weather. Diva looked over.

"Yeah," Diva answered in the same type of voice. "Death Eaters. Wanna come?"

"Can I blow something up?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Pheonixx snapped her fingers and was suddenly clothed in exactly what she wore the day she arrived to Hogwarts. The two started down the corridors together and passed Sirius. He eyed them and raised a hand.

"I'm not gonna ask, but I'm coming anyway." The two Queens looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Sure," Pheonixx said.

"We're gonna kill some Death Eaters though," Diva said. "Great stress relief that is," she added fondly. Sirius raised an eyebrow but did not comment. Once they were on the castle lawns Pheonixx Transmissioned them to just outside the Death Eater base, after getting the coordinates from Diva.

-

The three reappeared outside of a dark looking building. Diva readjusted a few things on her sword belt and looked to the other two with her.

"Ready?" she asked. Both Phee and Sirius nodded.

"Good," she said. "Uhh… you might want to either put a shield up, cover your ears, or both."

"Why?" Sirius asked. Diva got a grin on her face and pulled a little round bomb off her belt.

"Because of this," she answered. Diva threw the bomb and it landed next to one of the buildings walls. A second later it exploded.

"Jeez! Are you trying to tell them that we're here!" Sirius exclaimed. Diva looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she answered. "Don't worry, Phee and I have done this lots of times." Pheonixx nodded her head in agreement.

"Yep, I like to watch the bastards squirm when they realize that we have the upper hand." Sirius rolled his eyes and followed the two queen's into the building.

-

Three hours later found two demons and one Chaian walking out of the building. Diva's grin got bigger as she pulled another bomb off her belt. This one was bigger, about the size of a Muggle hand grenade.

"Hey, Phee," Diva said. "Say bye." Phee started to pout.

"But I want to throw it," she said. Diva caught herself just in time, looked at Pheonixx, shrugged, and handed the bomb over.

Pheonixx threw the bomb and it landed in the middle of the building. Right when it landed it exploded. The whole building went with it. Sirius looked horrified.

"Do you know what you just did?" he asked

"Blew up the building," Pheonixx answered calmly.

"Do you know how many people were in there?" The two Queens were blinking at him.

"Yes, one hundred thirty four," Diva said. "And I wouldn't call those Death Eaters people, they're more like things."

"Don't you even care?"

"Not really," Diva said. "I've done that lots of times," Pheonixx walked over to Sirius and patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"I think all this time on Earth has made you go soft," she said. "It's okay though, we all have our soft moments." Sirius still looked horrified, but growled at the mention of 'growing soft'.

"I have not!" he pouted. The girls snickered and Pheonixx Transmissioned all of them back to Hogwarts.

-

The three walked into the Great Hall. Diva had a grin on her face that could rival a Cheshire cat. The professor's, Godric, and Harry each raised an eyebrow at Diva's sudden change in attitude.

"What has you so happy this afternoon?" Godric asked. Diva sat down and sat back in her chair, putting her hands behind her head.

"I'll give you three guesses," Diva said. "First two don't count and you'll only need one of them." Godric looked his granddaughter's outfit over.

"Then I'll skip the first two and guess that you killed a few Death Eaters." Diva's grin got wider.

"Yep, one hundred thirty four down, fifty nine thousand eight hundred sixty six to go," Diva answered.

"Hey! I helped too!" Phee pouted.

"And Sirius, but he just knocked them unconscious," Diva said. She shrugged. "Great stress relief that is. Best in the Realms."

"That would account for the scratch on your arm then," Dumbledore said. Diva sat straight up and looked at her arms. Then saw what Dumbledore was talking about. On her upper left arm was a small scratch, slowly weeping blood.

"Well what do you know," Diva said starting to poke the surrounding skin. "You're right." Diva kept poking the surrounding skin with fascination. "Huh… I've never had one so small."

"You call that small?!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "It's at least three inches long!" Diva looked over to the Deputy Headmistress.

"You should see the scar that I got from the Dragon Blade," Diva said. "Goes all that way from my right shoulder blade to my left knee." Diva winced at the memory. Harry looked horrified. "Hurt like hell." Pheonixx smiled at McGonagall's face.

"We all have souvenirs from the Great War, as my people call it. I myself have a few unpleasant scars." She lifted the sleeve of her right arm and turned it over. They could see a rough white line from her underarm to the beginning of her middle finger.

"This little beauty is thanks to Sutain. I also have some on my back from when a Zian captured and tortured me." She smiled grimly at the looks she was receiving from both McGonagall and now Severus. "The ones on my back are covered by my tattoos. But this one…." She stroked the one on her arm almost fondly. "This my last reminder of my father. I bear it in his proud memory." She grinned. "Even if he was a bastard."

"That was an understatement," Godric said, snorting. Pheonixx glared at him.

"I think quite a few of us have a few torture scars," Diva answered. "The Zian had a thing about the arms. Don't ask me why." Diva waved a hand over each of her arms and reveled numerous scars.

"I was captured many times. Each time I wondered what new torture they would use. After a while it sort of became like a little game. See if they could catch me or not." Diva looked around the table to the many horrified faces of the Professors and Harry.

"So, as you can see, this scratch that I now have on my arm is nothing. I didn't even realize that it was there until Professor Dumbledore pointed it out to me." Diva waved her hands over her arms again and the scars disappeared.

"Compared to the Zian War on Garthon, this war that Voldemort has started is just child's play," Diva stated then started to help herself to the food that had appeared on the table.

The rest of the day passed quickly and Diva had to go out to the camp many times to stop some of her Fire Elementals, and once a demon, from burning down the forest. Before Diva went to bed she looked at the Chaian calendar that she had put on the wall. The thirty first of Duwr was two days away. They would need to keep Harry busy tomorrow while the castle was being readied for his birthday.

She could have Pheonixx take Harry shopping for his school supplies tomorrow. Not to mention a new wardrobe. Diva was sure that she would be able to get Harry's letter from McGonagall a day early.

-

The next morning Diva got up and talked to Professor McGonagall about her idea. McGonagall agreed, and after retrieving the letter, Diva headed down to the dungeons. She was about the walk into the potions lab when she heard a low chuckle. Diva paused. Then looked through the crack in the door.

Pheonixx and Severus were brewing a potion together. Severus turned to get an ingredient from the table and Pheonixx was glancing at him from the corner of her eye, smiling softly. Severus held up a measuring cup under the pretext of checking that he had the right amount when he was really looking at Phee's reflection.

Diva backed up from the door. Pheonixx and Severus? And looking at each other like love struck teenagers, no less! Diva shook her head. She must have seen wrong. She turned and walked halfway down the corridor then turned around to make it look like her entrance was natural.

Diva walked into the lab to Pheonixx laughing about something.

"Hey Phee," Diva greeted, then turned to Severus. "Morning Severus." Severus nodded and Pheonixx turned around the face Diva.

"Di, what are you doing here?" Pheonixx asked.

"I had an idea about how to keep Harry busy today while the castle is prepared for his birthday," Diva answered sitting on a clear table.

"What would that be?" Severus asked, face blank. He may not have liked Potter, but he no longer believed he was a spoilt brat.

"Let him go shopping for his supplies and a new wardrobe today," Diva said. "When he comes back, put an illusion around everything. He wouldn't be able to see through them yet since he hasn't had any training on spotting them."

"Good idea," Pheonixx said. "So, who's taking him?" Diva just looked at her and Pheonixx looked back. She blinked.

"Oh," Pheonixx said. Then she looked from the potion to Severus then back to the potion. "Umm… I'm kinda busy right now… umm… potion and all…"

"Potion and all can wait," Diva said. "Go." Pheonixx pouted. Only Diva caught the disappointment in Severus's face.

"Fine," Phee said. "When do I leave?"

"Now," Diva answered. Phee nodded, bade Severus goodbye and walked out of the lab. Diva got off of the table and walked straight through the stone wall to get to the corridor on the other side.

Inside the room, Severus stood blinking at the wall that Diva had just gone through. Outside, Diva was about to stick her head back through the wall and say something to Severus when Pheonixx called down the hall.

"Diva, no."

"Aww," Diva said. Then ran to catch up to Pheonixx with a sly smile on her face. "You just don't want me to scare your boyfriend." Then Diva took off down the corridor. Pheonixx stopped in her tracks

"Hey! He's… he's not my boyfriend!" she called after Diva, scowling, a pink tinge under her eyes.

-

Harry was just finishing reading over his letter when Pheonixx walked up from the dungeons talking to Diva.

"He is not."

"Whatever you say, Phee."

"Well, he's not."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't know..."

"HE'S NOT!" Diva had a grin on her face. She loved getting Pheonixx worked up like that.

"Hey, Harry," Diva said. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Harry answered showing them the letter.

"Good. I'll see you two later," Diva said, starting to walk off towards the direction of the forest.

"You're not coming?" Harry asked, a little disappointed.

"No, I have a lot of things to do before tonight," Diva answered, mentally going over the plans for his birthday in her head. "Bye."

"Bye," Pheonixx and Harry said at the same time. Pheonixx smirked. She was going to have fun with Diva when she got back. She saw the way that they were looking at each other. Pheonixx wrapped her tail around her waist, and changed into her human form.

"Well, let's get this over with. I have a potion brewing." Harry nodded and Pheonixx Transmissioned them to an empty parlor in the Leaky Cauldron.

Pheonixx followed Harry out the back of the pub, over to the wall and watched as Harry tapped a series of bricks with his wand. The wall open and allowed them to enter the crowed street and they headed towards Gringotts. After the breakneck trip through the underground tunnels to get to and from Harry's vault, the two headed off down Diagon Alley.

-

Several hours later, Pheonixx and Harry came back loaded down with packages and bags. It seemed as though Pheonixx almost bought out Flourish and Blotts entire Advanced Potions section and the entire Apothecary store. Diva walked out of the Great Hall and blinked at the many bags the two held.

"What'd you do, Phee? Buy out the whole bookstore and apothecary?" Diva asked.

"No, just most of it," Phee said. "I have a few things shrunken in my pockets. And in my d-cubby. And sent some to the clearing. I also had Roxy fly a few things over." Diva only blinked at her.

"So that's were Roxy went," Diva said. "I've been looking for that bird for the past few hours."

"You should have seen the witch at the apothecary. She nearly fainted," Harry said.

"She was also out of basilisk venom." Pheonixx scowled. "Do you know where I can get some besides the apothecary?" Harry blinked.

"Um. There's a dead basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Really? A whole basilisk?" Harry nodded. Phee grinned. "Cool! I could use that…" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"It's been dead for five years, though." Pheonixx shrugged.

"All the better. Basilisk ingredients are best used if aged for a while. Besides, a dead basilisk can stay fresh for at least eighteen years before it starts to rot." She bade them goodbye and left to put her purchases away and find the creature. Diva shook her head.

"Trust Phee to know something like that," Diva sighed. "Need any help?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. Diva took a few bags and walked with Harry to Gryffindor Tower. When they entered the common room Diva looked around.

"No wonder Grandmother Athena would never let Grandfather Godric decorate the palace." Harry raised an eyebrow from the stairs.

"What's wrong with it?" Harry asked.

"It's only decorated in two colors. Red and gold," Diva answered. "Oh, and a few paintings. But really…. No decorative sense. That's what he's got." Diva shook her head, muttered and followed Harry up the stairs to place the packages in the dorm. Diva put the packages on his bed.

"Where is the Chamber of Secrets anyway?" Diva asked. Harry looked over at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause you didn't tell Phee where it was," Diva answered.

"Oh, it's in the second floor girls bathroom. On the third sink down from the first there's an engraving of a snake on the side of the tap." Diva blinked.

"A girls bathroom?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. "But you have to be a Parselmouth to be able to get in there though." Diva waved the Parselmouth information away.

"That doesn't matter. Both Phee and I can talk to snakes. Phee because she's Salazar's granddaughter, and myself because of the Creature Element," Diva answered. "I'll see you later." Then Diva walked out of the dorm.


	11. Chapter Ten: Of Heritage

**Author:** Diva-Elf

**Title:** Through the Mists of Life

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Summary:** AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

**Warnings:** Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

**FOR RETURNING READERS:** We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

_**From Both of Us:**_ For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

-------------------------------------------

- - - - -

Chapter Ten- Of Heritage

- - - - -

Diva walked into the second floor girls bathroom to see Pheonixx leaning against a stall.

"I was wondering when you would get here," Phee stated. Diva blinked then shook her head.

"Whatever. Let's just go," Diva said.

"Who's there?" someone asked. Pheonixx turned around and came face to face with a ghost of a twelve year old girl with glasses, and her hair in pig tails.

"Who are you?" Diva asked.

"Myrtle," the ghost answered sullenly.

"Hello, Myrtle," Pheonixx said. "How long have you been dead?" Myrtle brightened.

"For fifty five years," Myrtle said excitedly. "Do you want to know how I died?" Phee shrugged.

"Sure."

"Well. I was standing just over there, by that stall. I was crying because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. Then I heard this strange hissing and a boy speak, so I left my stall to tell him to leave and I saw this great, big pair of yellow eyes. Then I- died." Pheonixx looked interested.

"Really? Yellow eyes?" Myrtle nodded. "I see. Thank you, Myrtle, that was very interesting." Pheonixx smiled brightly and stopped to walk around her. "Sorry we can't stay longer, but we have to gather some potion ingredients. I'll stop by sometime, though, if you want."

"Alright," Myrtle said, blinking. Pheonixx walked to a sink with a snake engraved on the tap. She told it to open then looked back at Myrtle.

"I like your glasses, by the way." Then she jumped down. Diva followed her.

Diva used Air to slow her decent while Pheonixx unfurled great black wings. They landed in a dark tunnel, which suddenly flared with light as hundred of hidden balls began to glow. Pheonixx smiled.

"Grandpapa told me about this. It would only light for his true heir."

They followed the passages until they got to a slightly caved in part, where the walls were slightly black with ash. They looked at it curiously and walked through a makeshift opening and came upon a large, shed snakeskin. Phee shrunk it and put it in a bottle she had on her belt. They continued on and came to a large, stone door with two snakes entwined.

"Hello Marix, Xiram." The stone snakes began to move and come alive, shaking off dust and dirt. They turned to her, then glanced at her Crown.

"Hello, mistress," they hissed. "We are honored you have joined us here."

"Will you let us through?" Not answering, the snakes began to move toward the center of the door, where they melded with the rest of the stone. Something clicked and the door swung open soundlessly.

The two entered the large, strange room. Snake statues lined the walkway, which was surrounded by water. Inside each snake's mouth, a small ball of light began to come to life, bringing the dark chamber to brightness. They could see, near a statue of an old man, the large form of the dead basilisk, as well as blood and ink, which stained the floor.

Pheonixx went to work harvesting the basilisk while Diva walked around, looking at everything. Just as Pheonixx was finishing Diva called to her.

"Phee, I think we have a situation here." Intrigued, Pheonixx got up and walked over to where Diva was standing, hand on Shalone.

"What's the matter?" Diva only looked forward. Pheonixx followed her gaze and saw what was the matter.

In a nest of dirt and stone were three stone grey eggs, about five inches tall and four inches wide. Diva pulled Shalone out of her sheath and was about to strike when Pheonixx stopped her.

"Diva! No!" Diva paused, Shalone an inch above one of the eggs. Diva looked over at her and blinked.

"Why not?" Diva asked.

"I want to keep them." Diva gaped at her.

"What?!"

"I want to keep them," Pheonixx repeated. "Those little ones are the offspring of Grandpapa's most loyal pet. Besides, I've always wanted a baby basilisk."

"Phee, I only have one question," Diva said. "Are you crazy?!?!"

"No," Pheonixx answered. "Craezély is in the forest."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know that," Pheonixx said. "But baby basilisks are just soo cute! Plus I get to hold them, and love them, and cherish them, and… what?" Diva was looking at Pheonixx like she had gone insane.

"Phee, listen to yourself." Diva said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Pheonixx asked. "I know exactly what I'm saying. Now put Shalone away and help me with these." Diva sighed, sheathed Shalone, picked up one of the eggs and followed Pheonixx out of the chamber.

-

Harry woke up to the sounds of the birds singing and wondered if it was that that woke him up but soon realized that it was the hooting of Hedwig that actually woke him. He looked balefully at his snowy owl and after a few minutes he got out of bed, knowing that he wouldn't get anymore sleep from the racket that the birds were making outside.

Slipping on his glasses and forcefully getting out of bed, he went into the bathroom. Half and hour later he came back out, after taking a shower and getting dressed, and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. After getting shocked by the many door handles on his way down he finally sat down at the table for breakfast.

"Hey, Harry," Diva said through a yawn as he sat down.

"Hey. Where is everyone?" Harry asked, looking around the empty Great Hall. Diva shrugged.

"I don't know. I just got here myself," Diva answered. "Though, you might want to watch out for Sirius today."

"Why?" Harry asked

"He had his really, really, really, evil slash mischievous grin on before he went to bed last night," Diva said.

"Ahh- Ow!" Harry said jerking his hand back from the metal juice jug and shaking it.

"What's the matter?" Diva asked.

"I got shocked," Harry said. "This is some day I'm having. All the doorknobs shocked me as well on my way down."

"Heawwr?" Diva said with a raised eyebrow and a little smile on her lips.

"Heawwr." Harry said without a second thought. Then his eyes became wide. "What just happened?"

"You just said 'Heawwr'," Diva said. "Algeja for 'Really'. It seems… you're part Chaian."

"I'm what?" Harry asked. Diva rolled her eyes. This was going to be harder than she first thought.

"Oh, come on. Lets find Sirius," Diva said getting up and walking out of the hall. Harry followed, but not before he grabbed a couple pieces of toast. Diva headed down towards the dungeons.

"Why are we going down here?" Harry asked.

"Because Phee is down here and she'll know where Sirius is," Diva answered; a few minutes later they came to a stop in front of a large wooden door. Diva knocked and entered, Harry following. Pheonixx stood before a table, frowning at a cauldron.

"Hey, Phee," Diva said. "Do you know where your Hellhound Lord Commander Sirius is?" Pheonixx's eyes unfocused for a brief second.

"In his room, asleep. Why?" Pheonixx asked looking up from the cauldron she was working at.

"A-day," Diva said.

"Ahh," Pheonixx said. "Hey Harry. Nice ears by the way."

"What!?" Harry said, reaching up and feeling his ears. They were elongated and pointy, like Diva's. He groaned. Why did these things always happen to him? Diva tilted her head.

"I think they look cute on you." Harry could feel his face redden with embarrassment. "Anyway, l'gajzc, Phee."

Diva turned Harry around and started to push him out the door. Diva lead Harry back up to the main castle; up a few flights of stairs then stopped in front of a bare stretch of wall. Diva didn't feel like saying the password so she just waved her hand over one of the bricks and said, "Open." A wooden door appeared and Diva opened it. She entered and Harry followed, closing the door after him, being careful not to touch any metal.

"His bedroom is through there. I'll be right back." Diva pointed to a door off to the side.

She walked over and knocked. There was no answer. She knocked again, only louder. Still no answer. Sighing, she opened the door and walked in.

Hanging half way off of the bed was a sleeping Sirius. Diva got a mischievous smile on her lips then changed into a puma. She calmly walked over to where Sirius was sleeping, and started to breathe in his face. He woke with a start and was so startled to see a puma looming over him that he accidentally changed into the demon version of Padfoot. When that happened he fell off of the bed and landed with a thud on the floor.

Diva changed back and was laughing so hard she was doubled over. Padfoot was growling/grumbling and looking balefully at Diva. Sirius changed back into himself.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's not nice to wake someone up like that?" Sirius asked. Diva regained control of herself.

"Yes, you did in fact," Diva said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Sirius asked.

"A-day," Diva answered. Sirius's eyes grew wide, then he hit his forehead.

"I forgot!" he said, getting up and running out the door of the bedroom.

"Sirius! Wait! Harry is…" There was a crash and then muffled moans. "… right outside." Diva shook her head, got up off of the floor and walked into the sitting room. There she found Sirius and Harry in a heap on the floor trying to untangle themselves and Sirius apologizing over and over again. Diva sat down in a nearby chair. After a minute, Sirius and Harry were sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"So, Harry, anything interesting happen yet today?" Sirius asked with a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah," Harry answered, looking suspiciously between him and Diva.. "I got shocked by every single doorknob in the castle, spoke another language, and found out that my ears have decided to have a growth spurt without my body." Sirius chuckled. "It's not that funny," Harry said, glaring at his godfather. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Your Elements have reactivated," Diva answered picking something out from under her fingernail.

"My what?" Harry said, staring at her.

"Elements, Harry, Elements," Diva said rolling her eyes, "Sirius…" She waved one of her hands and Sirius nodded.

"Harry, have you ever wondered why Voldemort wants to kill you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, lots of times." Harry answered, "I asked Dumbledore in my first year but he didn't tell me." Sirius nodded again.

"He didn't tell you because he didn't know the whole truth," Sirius said.

"What is the truth?" Harry asked. Sirius sighed, ran a hand through his uncombed hair and started to pace around the small room. Although, he suddenly had this insane urge to yell, "You want the truth? You want the truth?! You can't handle the truth!"

'...Me thinks someone spent way too much time around dearest Lils,' Sirius thought to himself, snorting quietly.

"It wasn't until recently that I remembered what I am about to tell you, becuase James had Lily place a memory charm on me, a strong one," Sirius began, adding, "So don't ge tmad at me!" hastily. "Your father and I were friends for years before we went to Hogwarts together. James knew that I was a demon and I knew that he was Chaian, but that really didn't matter."

"Wait a minute," Harry said. "My father wasn't human?" Diva rolled her eyes and continued to look at her nails as though they were the most fascinating things in the world.

"Yes, yes, now let me finish," Sirius said. "Your father came from a very long line of very powerful Chaians. Most were Ultimates."

"Ultimates?" Harry asked, getting more and more confused.

"One of the most powerful Elemental Chaian. Their power is not as great as the royal line, though," Diva answered. "Continue, Sirius." Sirius nodded and continued with his story.

"Like I was saying, most of the Chaians on your father's side, including your father, were Ultimates. When the Zian War started on Garthon, your father and his parents left Garthon and came to Earth. He moved right next door to me and my grandparents. My parents sent me and my sister to live on Earth so that we would be safe from the war that was raging on Garthon.

"We both got a letter from Hogwarts. At first his parents and my grandparents didn't want us to go because they were afraid that someone would find out what we were, but in the end we were able to persuade them to let us go.

"Of course, you know what happened. We met Remus and Peter. Your father knew that Remus was a werewolf from the first time that we met him, but decided to humor him along until the right time.

"Then your mother and father started dating. James was afraid to tell Lily that he was Chaian. He didn't want to scare her away. But Lily being Lily had started to figure it out on her own. When your father did tell her she hit him around the head with a very thick book for a bit for not trusting her sooner." Diva snickered.

"One dead give away that he's Chaian is the fascination with sharp, shiny objects." Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Anyway," Sirius said. "When Voldemort found out that your father was Chaian, he knew that you had the potential to be an Ultimate also. He saw you as a threat to his power so he wanted to kill you. I think you know what happens after that. Then of course there's this whole prophesy-thinger..." he added nonchalantly. Harry was looking at Sirius with a shocked expression on his face. Diva looked over at him and waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't even bat an eyelash. Diva looked over at Sirius.

"I think you killed him, Sirius." Sirius chuckled, bring Harry out of his trance-like state.

"I- I'm not sure what to say," Harry said, still dazed.

"Something along the lines of 'Why the hell didn't anyone tell me earlier?' would be considered appropriate," Diva said dangling her legs over the arm of the chair. "Or you could always do the 'Okay, so now I have all these funky powers, what do I do with them?.' Or even-"

"I think we get the picture," Sirius said dryly.

"What's going to happen now?" Harry asked.

"You get trained in your Elements," Diva said. "Just so that you don't accidentally blow up the castle." Harry looked over at Diva, alarmed. "Not that you will! Sheesh, why does everyone take that so seriously around here?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "And according to the records of yoru birth, you were born with Mind, Life, Air, and Thunder. Three Majors, one Minor. Pretty good, really." Harry blinked. Diva grinned. "Look on your left arm."

Harry gave her a strange look and lifted up the sleeve of this left arm. There, in a small column, were four markings in a row: A violet senen eye with a dark violet wave above and below for Mind; three spirals of silver loosely wound together for Air; three gray stars for Life; and a bolt of silver lightning outlined in gold for Thunder.

"Who's going to train me?" Harry asked, looking between Sirius and Diva.

"I'll train you on your Mind Element, Julie with your Water Element, Sirius with your Fire Element, Morgan with your Earth, Breve with your Air Element and… who else… oh yes… Star with your Life Element." Diva said counting on her fingers.

"With the exception of Air and Life, you're only able to use all six of the Major Elements because of your Mind Element. Through your Mind Element you can summon any Element you wish. Also because of your Mind Element you're a Seer. And a pretty good one once you learn how to control the flow of your power so that it doesn't interfere with your Seeing.

"I'll train you in your other Elements and combat. Like sword fighting, hand to hand, Elemental dueling, archery, equestrian, and what was the other one? Oh yes, wandless magic." Harry was looking at her with his mouth open.

"I have to learn all that?" he asked, shocked. Diva looked over at him.

"Yes," she answered. "But don't worry, the Elemental part of your training will come naturally to you. You already have the knowledge on how to control your Elements. All Chaians are born with that knowledge. The hard part will be your combat training. Even though all Chaians are naturals at combat, the training is still tough. It has to be. We thrive on the challenge of making it that way and extending our knowledge of the fighting arts."

"I thought demons were bad," Sirius muttered. Diva raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I thought they were worse." Sirius shook his head.

"Demons only use Nature. We don't care much for your fancy metal swords or daggers or throwing stars, though many use them anyway. Elements or a nice bow and arrow are all that we need to keep happy."

"Right now I'm wishing I was a demon and not a Chaian," Harry muttered. Sirius laughed.

"Actually, you wouldn't want to be a demon either," Sirius said, grinned at him. "We're more complicated than trying to figure out one of Lady Destiny's riddles on a good day."

"Oh, you just reminded me Sirius," Diva said. "I have one of grandmother's prophecies to figure out. Real strange one it is," Diva shook her head. "Why couldn't she just make so that it was understandable?"

"Because she's your grandmother and Athena," Sirius said. Diva rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Harry, I think that for right now you need to learn how to not electrocute yourself with your Thunder Element," Diva said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"By letting some of your energy out while focusing it at the same time," Diva said.

"Sounds complicated," Harry said.

"Not really, it just sounds more complicated than it really is," Diva said. "Here I'll show you with my own Thunder Element." Diva opened her hand and a pastel yellow ball formed above the palm of her hand. Inside a smaller, brighter yellow ball formed at the same time and sent numerous streaks of electricity to the outer edge.

"This is what I meant," Diva said. "You're releasing some of your energy while at the same time focusing it. Like, right now the energy is focused into a ball." Diva placed her other hand over the ball and closed her hands around it.

"And when you extinguish the energy," she reopened her hands, "it's recycled through your body for another purpose. So, if you're ever in the camp, you'll see some Chaians just conjuring up balls of their Elements and then extinguishing them so that they can use the energy more efficiently. Now you try."

Harry wasn't really sure about it, but he gave it a try anyway. Better try then go around for the rest of his life having to avoid touching anything metal. Harry opened his own hand and willed for the same yellow ball to appear in his hand like the one that had appeared in Diva's.

After a few seconds, Harry felt a slight tingle move down his arm and into his hand. Surprisingly, he wasn't surprised by the tingle. It almost felt like an old friend had come back from a long trip. Focusing his mind he pushed the tingle out of his hand. Then a pastel yellow ball formed in his hand. A smaller yellow ball formed in the center of the larger ball and yellow streaks came out of the smaller ball and connected with the larger. He brought his other hand over the ball and felt the ball diminish under his hands. He reopened his hands and the ball was gone.

Sirius and Diva were smiling. Then Diva conjured up a small metal ball and threw it to Harry. Harry caught it instinctively and wasn't shocked.

"Hey! I didn't get shocked!" Harry said.

"Then that means you did it right," Diva said. Harry grinned mischievously.

"I think I could get used to this." Sirius groaned and put his head in his head.

"Nothing good ever came when James wore that grin," he said.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Of Parties

**Author:** Diva-Elf

**Title:** Through the Mists of Life

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Summary:** AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

**Warnings:** Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

**FOR RETURNING READERS:** We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

_**From Both of Us:**_ For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

-------------------------------------------

- - - - -

Chapter Eleven- Of Parties

- - - - -

After hours of training, in which they paused only once for lunch, Sirius and Diva escorted Harry to the Great Hall. They both wore strange grins, making Harry suspicious.

"All right," he said, stopping. "What's going on?" Sirius and Diva looked back at him innocently- a little too innocently.

"Whatever do you mean?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. Riiight." He shook his head and continued into the Great Hall.

Then stopped short.

The Great Hall was decorated in balloons and streamers, and a table off to the side held a mountain of presents.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Sirius said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Harry blinked then gaped.

"Wh-What?" Diva snorted.

"Oh, come on. Do you mean to tell me you never suspected this?"

"He wasn't supposed to," Pheonixx called from where she sat.

"Shut up." Diva blinked then eyed her. Pheonixx was hovering the three basilisk eggs over a small fire in her palm.

...No wonder everyone was staring at her...

Diva groaned. Leave it to Phee to bring three eggs of the most dangerous snake breed to a birthday party.

"What?" Pheonixx asked, staring at her confusedly.

"Nevermind," Diva said. Then the party started off without a hitch.

-

Harry was finishing his slice of birthday cake in the Great Hall along with the other Professor's, Diva, Godric and Pheonixx, when Roxy flew into the hall carrying a little rectangular package. Diva looked up at her phoenix and watched it approach. She was about to reach out and catch the package, when Roxy dropped it in front of Harry. Diva tilted her head as Roxy landed on her shoulder and looked between the package and Harry.

"Open it, Harry," Diva said.

Harry looked around at everyone before cautiously picking it up and unwrapping it. An amber colored jewel fell out onto his hand. It was about three and a half inches tall and two and a half inches wide. Diva and Pheonixx stared at it. Pheonixx even stopped eating her orange.

"Oh great grandmama…" Pheonixx breathed.

"Goldeye," Diva finished, eyes wide in awe.

"What's Goldeye?" Harry asked. Pheonixx jerked out of her staring.

"Goldeye was thought to be a mythical jewel by most," Pheonixx said. "Destiny created it for whomever she choose to be the protector of Earth. When called upon, it will turn into the mystical sword of Goldeye."

"Try it out," Diva said. Harry got up and stepped back from the table. Harry gripped the jewel and focused on it.

"By the light of Destiny, Goldeye, unfold," Harry said without really thinking, he just knew that was what he had to say.

The jewel in his hand glowed and started to elongate and expand. After a few seconds the glowing stopped and Harry was left holding a Japanese katana. The jewel transformed into the blade, the hilt was pure gold and a tiger eye stone that looked like a real tigers' eye was embedded into the crossbar.

"Awesome," Diva said. Harry did a few practice moves with the sword. The balance was tuned perfectly, and the sword sang with each movement.

He stared at it in awe and jumped to the sound of slow clapping. All eight at the table turned to stare at the deadly beautiful woman in the doorway. Her hair was like spun moonlight and flowed like water to her ankles; her eyes, a pure white, were ageless; and her skin was like ivory. She wore what looked like a Grecian toga, her skirt knee-length on one leg, ankle-length on the other, a tube top that stopped a few inches above her belly button, and a sash that wound around her waist and over one shoulder, all three pieces made of silver silk. A silver tail curled gracefully behind her, silver-furred ears, like Pheonixx's own, rested gently atop her head, and long, silver fangs glinted. Her smile was nearly blinding.

"I knew I hath chosen most correctly when I decided to bestow upon thee the Sword of Goldeye," the goddess-like woman spoke, her voice like a thousand sighing winds carrying the twinkling of bells.

"Grandmama?" Pheonixx said softly, eyes wide. The woman turned petrifying eyes on the demon Queen.

"Aye, my child."

"Holy shit!" Diva gaped before clapping a hand to her mouth and blushing. "Uh, sorry, my Lady." Sirius nearly fell out of his chair.

Everyone else just looked confused. Godric stood and bowed low.

"Welcome, Lady Destiny, to my humble establishment. Your presence is truly an honor." Destiny raised an eyebrow.

"Sir Godric of Gryffindor," she said softly, as if testing the name on her tongue. "How I remember thee well. Thee hath given me quite a run, in thee's days. Thee doth not know how perplexing it was to see thee's path changed so many times." Godric blushed.

"Thee should have perished many years ago. Thee's line is resilient, thee seems to like causing me to fix broken paths." Godric looked apologetic, and opened his mouth to speak, but Destiny cut him off.

"Doth not apologize. It is refreshing, after so many years of boredom. My own seem to be hopelessly mundane at times." She glanced at Pheonixx. "All but a few." Pheonixx blushed, and Diva snickered. Destiny turned her gaze on the Chaian Queen who eeped and shrank in her chair.

"Thee is not much better than thee's forefather." Diva looked sheepish.

"I like to keep things interesting." Destiny didn't even twitch, forever calm.

"Thee should have perished at least ten times." Diva was about to ask "that's all?" but Destiny continued. "This week." Everyone turned away to hide their smiles. Destiny turned back to Harry.

"Thee is very fortunate, though thee's own forefathers were also most perplexing. Thee's line is almost just as bad." Harry just blinked. "Only the death of thee's father was meant to happen. As was thee's. Thee's mother is a confusing creature." She looked almost thoughtful. "She hath powerful Atlantican magic, which saved thee father from death. I myself intervened with thee's path. None other fit the requirement for Guardian of the Earth, and none ever will, although the future is never solid..."

Harry looked confused. "But my father's dead."

"Thee's parents await thee in Rikushalla," Destiny spoke, her eyes boring into his. "Thee's parents do not reside on the Planet of Spirits and Shadows." Diva's eyes were glazed over.

"Rikushalla," she murmured. Sirius, Dumbledore and Godric looked just as dumbfounded. Harry looked confused but hopeful. McGonagall and Snape looked confused and Pheonixx looked triumphant.

"I knew it!"

"Uh…. Will someone please explain what Rikushalla is?" Harry said finally. Seeing as everyone else were either on the verge of hyperventilating or didn't know what it was, Pheonixx explained.

"Rikushalla, translated into it's proper language, means Deity Realm. Or, better known as the Realm of Gods."

"My parents are there?" Harry asked, wide-eyed.

"Aye, but I have come to talk about thee's own path," Destiny answered. "Thee will play a great part in this war, and the life of another. Thee must bond with the Golden Sword, or thee will fail. Thee must prevail. Train well, Harry Potter, Lord of Goldeye." She turned, about to leave, when she paused and turned back. "One more thing- happy birthday." Harry was about to ask what she meant about bonding with Goldeye, but she disappeared in a soft silver light before he could ask. Everyone was left blinking, staring at the spot where Destiny was last standing. Diva turned towards Pheonixx.

"Your grandmother is a very confusing person." Pheonixx rolled her eyes.

"She's Destiny," Pheonixx said. "What did you expect?" Diva shrugged making Roxy sway on her shoulder.

"Nice to know I can survive the odds though," Diva snickered. "Ten times this week, huh? I wonder if I can make it any higher." Godric chuckled, and Pheonixx buried her head in her hands.

"You're incorrigible," Pheonixx said.

"Thank you," Diva said. Pheonixx glanced at Diva.

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Yes, actually," Diva said. "I looked it up."

"Ah."

There was another flash of light, but this time a man appeared. He wore dark green robes sewn with silver, green alligator boots, and a forest green cloak with silver hems and a snake clasp. He had long, dark black hair in a loose pony tail with three silver streaks, (one on the left side, one on the right, and one down the middle), a clean, shaven face, dark silver eyes with forest green hints, and well tanned skin.

"Grandpapa!!" Pheonixx was up like a shot, hanging onto his waist even before he could blink. She looked up at the much taller demon.

"Ah, Pheonixx," the demon said in a deep, warm baritone, smiling. He laid and hand on her head, eyes twinkling warmly. "Hello, my dear." Pheonixx let go of his waist but still hung onto his wrist. He looked up at the table and spotted Godric who was blinking at him. "Godric, you old cad!" he roared, grinning.

Godric stood, smiling at him. "Salazar, my old friend. How long has it been?" All but Pheonixx, Diva, and Dumbledore watched in utter shock as the two greeted each other like brothers.

"Ages, Godric." Salazar let Godric lead him to a seat at the table, Pheonixx still trailing on his arm.

"Grandpapa, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Pheonixx said in a mock scolding

voice, though she was still smiling brightly. Salazar shook his head.

"I didn't know myself until that blasted grandmother of ours told me to get my ass over here. Although in not so many words." Pheonixx giggled and sat in the empty chair next to him.

"Hello, Salazar," Diva called across the table. Salazar nodded at her.

"Evening, Lady. You're looking beautiful tonight." Diva smiled.

"Thank you, sir." The professor's watched in utter shock. Most were unable to make coherent thoughts that they would be able to turn into speech.

"By the light of Destiny, Goldeye, return," Harry said. He watched as the sword shrink back into the amber colored jewel then sat down to finish eating.

"So you're the one Destiny sent that stone to," Salazar said, looking down the table at him. Harry blinked. Then he stared. "I was wondering when she would get around to it."

"Um… " was all Harry said.

"So, anyway," Pheonixx cut in. "Why are you here, Grandpapa?" Salazar smiled at her then scowled.

"I'm here to help put a stop to that damned grandson of mine. The idiot," he snorted. "Dark Lord, indeed!"

Salazar scowled and muttered something in another language, causing Pheonixx to blush.

"Grandpapa!" He glanced at her.

"Sorry, my dear, but you know it's true." Pheonixx sighed.

"Yes, but still, it's the principle of the thing." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since when did you listen to principles?" She looked evenly at him.

"Since I became Queen," she answered wryly. Salazar looked uncomfortable.

"Hn." He changed the subject. "You know, I would have loved to sink my claws into that Destiny forsaken father of yours. Unfortunately, said grandmother wouldn't let me. 'It was up to fate,' she said. Pah to fate!" Godric rolled his eyes.

"Are you quite done ranting, Slytherin?" Salazar glanced at him.

"Shut up, Gryffindor." Then the two shared secret smiles. Salazar looked around at the other professors and spotted Severus.

"You still playing spy?" Severus looked startled.

"Yes," he finally answered after a moment. Salazar nodded.

"Good. I'll need to know what Tom's up to." He darkened, thinking about him. "It's all my blasted wife's fault, you know. If she wasn't so damned bent on ruling Garthon…" He sighed and shook his head. "Well, Ginshae learned her lesson." Pheonixx sighed and rolled her eyes.

"She was put in limbo. Of course she learned her lesson."

"Anyway," Diva cut in. She turned to Harry. "Present time!" Harry smiled. He had been wondering when he would finally be able to open them.

Getting up from their seats, everyone made their way over to the table laden with presents. Sirius picked up his present (which had a bunch of holes and a large bow) and handed it to Harry with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Here, Harry, this is from me." Harry took the package and eyed his godfather wryly.

"Last Christmas your present exploded when I opened it," Harry said. "This won't do the same thing will it?"

"Of course not," Sirius said innocently. "Have you ever known me to do the same joke twice?"

"Yes," said Harry, Diva, Pheonixx, and the professor's at the same time.

"Just open it," Sirius said exasperatedly. Harry cautiously reached over and pulled the lid off of the box. The next thing he knew he was being bowled to the floor with a small, black something licking his face. Harry reached up and pulled the thing off his face so that he could see what it was.

A small, black puppy was staring back at him, it's arrowhead tipped tail wagging back and forth and it's dark red tongue hanging out of it's mouth. Two small ivory horns were beginning to grow, and around his neck was a thick, bone-like ivory collar with a skull-shaped nametag made of the same material. It's stomach and muzzle were deep, deep red, almost black, and its pure, pupil-less black eyes glinted happily.

"It's a Hellhound," Sirius explained. "This one is just a puppy, but they make one of the most loyal pets. They also like fire a lot, so don't be surprised if you see him sleeping in the common room fireplace with the fire still going."

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said. "What's his name?"

"Xephyr," Sirius replied. The puppy gave a small bark of agreement and made another attempt to lick Harry's face again.

Harry chuckled and set the puppy down so that he could get up from the floor. Xephyr barked, jumped onto the bench, and sat down next to Harry.

Harry reached over and grabbed another package. This was from Hermione. She had sent him a bunch of Chocolate Frogs and an Everpage card collector book. Ron sent him Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Mrs. Weasley had sent him a few of her home-baked pies.

Diva had gotten him a Chaian bow made out of dark willow, inlaid with gold and silver vines spiraling around the arms of the bow. On the handle showed what Elements he commanded: a violet senen eye with a dark violet wave above and below for Mind; three spirals of silver loosely wound together for Air; three gray stars for Life; and a bolt of silver lightning outlined in gold for Thunder. The string was made out of dragon sinew twined with unicorn hair.

The arrows were also made out of the same wood as his bow, and silver lighting bolts were engraved, spiraling around the crest. The arrowheads were made of a strong Chaian metal that Diva had said was called Ahea, and shaped to look like a miniature Eucalyptus leaf.

Harry couldn't believe it. The presents never seemed to end. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he came to the last present, which was from Pheonixx.

It was one of the eggs that she had been floating earlier. Diva was gaping.

"Phee, please tell me you aren't," Diva said.

"Umm… okay," Pheonixx said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A basilisk egg," Pheonixx answered. "They're the most loyal pets one could have. You can also order them to turn off their deadly gaze, which doesn't become potent enough to kill anyone until their fiftieth year."

Everyone was gaping at her. Harry was about to say something when the egg started to move. Harry watched as cracks started to appear in the egg's surface. It wiggled and a few seconds later a dark green snake appeared out of the egg. It opened it's almost white yellow eyes; vivid green pupils stared at Harry.

"I am Saerissin, master," the snake hissed.

"Hello, Saerissin, I am Harry," Harry said.

"I am honored to be yours." The snake then wound itself around his arm and draped itself around Harry's shoulders.

Diva suddenly turned to Pheonixx.

"Phee, are you crazy?!" Diva asked. Pheonixx blinked at her.

"Well, it was either a basilisk or a dragon," Pheonixx said.

"A dragon would've been better!" Diva said.

"Oh, in that case…" Pheonixx drew a circle in the air with her finger then reached into the shimmering purple-black portal that had appeared. It was like a black hole in the middle of the room, only without the suction force.

"Now, where did I put that thing?" she muttered, reaching her arm in.

Her arm disappeared inside the portal. The others could hear things being pushed around and the clinking of glass. Her face was pulled in a thoughtful expression. She frowned and pulled her arm out. She put her hands on either side of the dark purple circle and stretched it wider, then promptly stuck her head it.

Everyone blinked as a small green blur suddenly jumped out of the hole, screeching. Pheonixx pulled herself halfway out and looked at the small lizard-like creature. They stared at the tiny Compsognathus, a dinosaur from the Jurassic period.

"Iccaerus!" Pheonixx scowled at it. "Get back here!"

The small dinosaur blinked at her then screeched again. She pulled herself all the way out of the hole and pounced, grabbing it by its scaly tail. She unceremoniously threw it back in the portal, the creature screeching all the way.

"Now stay in there!" she scolded. And promptly stuck herself back in the hole.

They could hear her rummage around, talking to herself.

"I know it's in here somewhere. I remember putting it in here in a box underneath that other box on the shelf over the dresser… on a bed somewhere… Where did that darn thing- Hey! Iccaerus! No! Leave Sal alone! Sal! Damned lizard, get back here! ICCAERUS!! NO! NOT THE— (crash!) vase…." They jumped, startled, at the sound of breaking china. "Damned animals…." A sigh. More rummaging.

She began to throw things out of the portal-cubby. Everyone watched with varying forms of amusement as different things (a Muggle boom box, a few pencils, a rubber ducky, some paper, a few figurines, a cat, etc…) got thrown out of the portal-cubby, landing on a soft mattress Diva had conjured. The cat scowled furiously at Pheonixx and ran out of the Hall hissing.

"Oh, shut up, Jez," Pheonixx muttered. "Damnit, Iccaerus! Leave. The. Iguana. Alone! I don't care if that's what your kind eat, you cannot eat Sal! -- Aha! Found it!"

By that time, she had been inside the portal up to her waist. She pulled herself out easily and glanced at the mess she made and made a simple gesture. The portal and everything else disappeared.

She proudly held up her prize, a copper-colored egg with shades of black. She held it out to Harry, who took it cautiously. Diva slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Oiy, Phee!" Diva said.

"What? I was gonna give it to him later anyway," Pheonixx said.

Hissing sounds started to erupt from the egg and it started to shake and jump. It almost jumped out of Harry's hands but he caught it quickly and held onto it tighter and set it on the table. Cracks appeared on it's surface and a second later the shell exploded to reveal a smooth scaled, copper colored, black ridged dragon. Xephyr yelped and ducked under the bench when the shell had exploded. The Peruvian Vipertooth blinked it's gold eyes at Harry.

"Oh! It's soo cute!" Pheonixx said in a squeal. Saerissin raised her head and looked at the dragon that Harry held.

"Who are you?" she hissed to the small dragon. The dragon tilted it's head to the side.

"I am Viper," the dragon answered before it sneezed a small ball of fire that missed Harry's arm by an inch.

"Hello, Viper, I'm Harry," Harry said.

"Hello, Harry, are you to be my master?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Okay, then I won't eat you," Harry raised an eyebrow and looked over at Pheonixx who was looking at the little dragon longingly.

"Uhh… okay," Harry said turning back to the dragon.

" Can I eat them?" the dragon asked, looking around the room.

"No, you can not eat them," Harry answered. "They're my professors and friends."

"Oh, who can I eat?" Harry tilted his head.

"Maybe Malfoy, but I'm not sure," Harry answered.

"Not Malfoy either," Diva said.

"Aww," the dragon and Harry said at the same time. Diva rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath-

"Out of all the dragons that Phee could have chosen…"


	13. Chapter Twelve: Of Untruths

**Author:** Diva-Elf

**Title:** Through the Mists of Life

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Summary:** AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

**Warnings:** Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

**FOR RETURNING READERS:** We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

_**From Both of Us:**_ For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

-------------------------------------------

- - - - -

Chapter Twelve- Of Untruths

- - - - -

The month of August seemed to pass in a blur for Harry. With the training that Diva had set up for him to get as much in before Hogwarts started and they would have to cut the training down a bit to accommodate his class schedule, homework, and Quidditch. The day before September first, Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall with some… unfortunate news. (Much to everyone's delight.)

"It seems as though Professor Trelawney will not be with us this year," Dumbledore announced. "She said that she wouldn't be able to teach due to some upcoming events."

"What?!" Minerva exclaimed. "It's the start of term tomorrow! She can't resign now! Who will we get to cover for her?"

"Calm down, Minerva," Diva said. "It's too early to yell. Besides you don't have that big of a loss. Sibyl Trelawney is a fraud. I, however, am not. I would be more than willing to take her place as the Divination Professor." Dumbledore looked over at the Chaian queen.

"Thank you, Diva, your offer is accepted," Dumbledore said. Diva leaned back in her chair.

"Perhaps I would be able to undo some of the damage that she has done to the students," Diva sighed and shook her head. "The fates have told her, pah! The fates have been telling her to get a different job, that's what the fates have been telling her." Then an owl dropped a paper on Diva's head and flew out of the hall. Diva glared at the window that owl flew out of and turned her attention to the blaring headline.

HARRY POTTER, DRAGON OWNER?

By Rita Skeeter

No less than one month ago Harry Potter celebrated his seventeenth birthday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for reasons that this reporter has not yet been able to find out.

Among the numerous presents that he had received, he was given what is called a 'Hellhound', a basilisk, and a Peruvian Vipertooth.

From what this reporter has found out, 'Hellhounds', as they are called, have a great love of fire and will sleep in the fireplaces with the fire still burning. They are known to be so loyal that they will kill for their master.

The creation of a basilisk has been illegal since medieval times. These creatures can kill just by looking it's victim in the eyes. It's fangs secrete a highly potent poison. They are said to be controllable only by Parselmouths, which Mr. Potter coincidentally is.

Peruvian Vipertooth's can reach up to fifteen feet and are some of the smallest dragons, but also have an appetite for humans. So much so, that the International Confederation of Wizards were forced to send exterminators in the nineteenth century to reduce the number of these dragons.

Dragon breeding and owning has been outlawed since 1709 and as such is illegal, as is owning a basilisk. Perhaps Mr. Potter would do well to remember that in the future. Or perhaps he has a darker reason for owning these strange creatures.

Diva threw down the paper, disgusted.

"Who the hell is this person?!" Diva asked.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked walking into the Great Hall for a late breakfast. Saerissin was wrapped around his neck and Viper was trotting so close to his heels that Harry had to be careful not to trip over him. Xephyr was slowly following, taking the time to sniff everything.

Diva picked up the paper and threw it at him. Harry caught it and read the article. When he finished he snorted, rolled the paper back up and tossed it on the table.

"She's losing her touch," Harry said. "There weren't half as many dramatics, a.k.a. lies, as there were in Fourth Year." Pheonixx picked it up as she reached the table from the back door and read it as well.

"What a piece of crap. It's very obvious that she hasn't done extensive research. Although perhaps I should have given this to you earlier," she added sheepishly. She reached inside her cape and extracted a piece of paper from the hidden pocket. She handed it to Harry, who unrolled and read it aloud.

"'I, Amos Diggory, Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, hereby give permission to one Harold James Potter, on the owning of one Peruvian Vipertooth, and one basilisk, in the knowledge that they will be controlled and/or harmless to other humans of both magical and mundane nature. Said creatures will be held under strict restrictions (please refer to pg. II of this document) which must be followed or dire consequences will be enacted. Should any of the following restrictions placed be breached, violated, contravened, infringed, offended, transgressed, exceeded, and/or in any way broken, said license will be revoked immediately upon identification and said creatures will fall upon the ownership of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Thus signed,'…" Harry read off the list of signatures, which consisted of all twelve members of the department board.

Pheonixx nodded approvingly.

"I know a reporter for the Daily Prophet, Margaret Ze'trechi. She's the Deputy Manager. I can have her write a new article and send it out immediately."

"Isn't she Erthoris's daughter?" Sirius asked from a few seats down.

"Yeah. She decided to stay on Earth with her father."

"Ah." Pheonixx left to send the letter.

-

Later that night, a smug Pheonixx handed Diva a rolled up newspaper. "Everything is fixed." Diva unrolled it and read aloud.

IN RESPONSE TO "Harry Potter, Dragon Owner?"

Margaret Ze'trechi,

Daily Prophet Deputy Manager

Earlier today wizards and witches all through Europe awoke to the scandalous news blatantly displayed on the front of the Daily Prophet, morning edition. They read over their tea and biscuits and sausage the news of certain new additions to Mr. Harry Potter's familiars. Perhaps they were shocked or horrified to learn that their hero had acquired such dangerous animals, and perhaps even by nefarious means.

But what wasn't written in the article by one Ms. Rita Skeeter was the possession of a License For The Owning And Or Distribution of Magical Creatures, given to him by Mr. Amos Diggory, Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures himself, signed by all twelve members of board.

As such, it is as legal for Mister Potter to own his basilisk and Peruvian Vipertooth as it is to own an owl.

Upon interviewing Mr. Diggory about his views to the article, he was most upset. "I took careful considerations of the dangers upon issuing Mr. Potter the license," he said firmly. "I viewed his records carefully and went over all the information of basilisks and Vipertooths that I could get my hands on many times. I then held meeting with the department board and it was agreed that as long as strict rules and restrictions were kept in place we would give him his license; however, if even one rule was bent or broken in any way both license and creatures would be confiscated."

The same sentiment was shared by all twelve of the members of board, and also by the men and women in the department itself. One even went as far to say, "There's no one else I'd trust more with one o' them creatures than Potter 'imself, 'cept one o' them specialists. 'Sides, he's no more susceptible of joinin' You-Know-'oo that Merlin himself bein' thrown in Azk'ban."

And as for the last of Mr. Potter's new familiars, the Hellhound, not much is known. But what is known is that they are fiercely protective and fiercely loyal. And while they would kill for their masters, they will only do so under such circumstances as their master's death or possible malicious permanent injury, or orders. Aside from their natural protectiveness, they are as docile as any other non-magical dog.

Whether or not Ms. Rita Skeeter realized she was suggesting Mr. Potter to be both a traitor and dark arts dealer, she would do well to provide more fact than drama in her articles in the future.

Diva put the article down with a devilish grin.

"Oh, how I savor the moment," she laughed. "That should teach that windbag to start false rumors."

Everyone else was too busy laughing or trying not to burst a vein containing it

-

Harry was waiting next to Pheonixx, who was in full demonic form, on the Hogsmeade train station waiting for the Hogwarts Express to come in. Pheonixx had the pleasure of escorting the first years across the lake since Hagrid was on an assignment for Dumbledore. Xephyr was standing next to Harry with Saerissin curled around him and Viper was sitting in the hood of his cloak with his front feet on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry?" Viper asked.

"Yes, Viper?"

"Who can I to eat?" Harry put his head in his hand and groaned.

"No one, Viper," Harry answered wearily.

"Oh. Why not?"

"Because," Harry answered, looking at the little dragon. "Everyone that comes on the train are students. And if you eat anyone I won't be able to keep you. The Ministry would take you away and send you to live somewhere else." He refrained form adding that he probably wouldn't be alive when they did it.

"Harry, the train's coming," Saerissin hissed. Harry looked up and watched the scarlet steam engine come around the turn and pull to a stop at the station. The white steam rushed out from under the train and swirled around their ankles. The doors flung themselves open and Harry spotted Ron and Hermione right away.

"First years! Over here!" Pheonixx yelled, waving over a scared group of new students who were moving slowly towards Pheonixx, unsure what to make of her. "Come on now, I only have about nine hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred eighty years left to live!"

Hermione was pushing her way through the crowed and was about to give Harry a hug when she stopped short and gaped at him, having spotted Viper on Harry's shoulder, and the fact that he was taller then the last time he saw her. Both Ron and him were vying to see who would be the taller. Ron caught up to her and gaped as well.

"Are you going to stand there for the rest of tonight or are you going to say hello?" Harry asked with a grin on his face. The two jerked out of their trances.

"Of course I'm going to say hello," Hermione said. She smiled at him. "See, I just did. It's just that I wasn't expecting to see a dragon on your shoulder. Of course, maybe I should have been, knowing you."

"Yeah," Ron said. "So, how're you doing, Harry?" The group turned and headed towards the carriages.

"I'm good. Snuffles was here for the rest of the summer, and there's something that I need to tell you guys later. But not right now. Too many people," Harry said. Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Who gave you the dragon and the basilisk?" Hermione asked.

"You saw the person who was calling for the first years right?" The other two nodded. "That's Pheonixx; she gave Viper and Saerissin to me. Snuffles gave me Xephyr."

"Who's Xephyr?" Ron asked. Harry bent down and scooped up Xephyr and Saerissin and climbed into one of the carriages.

"This is Xephyr," Harry said putting the puppy in his lap. "Saerissin is the basilisk and Viper is the Peruvian Vipertooth." Saerissin uncurled herself from Xephyr and twisted herself around Harry's wrist. "These three follow me everywhere. If it wasn't for the fact that the bathroom had a door they would probably follow me in there too." Hermione started laughing. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. Hermione calmed down after a few minutes.

"Hey Harry?" Ron said.

"Yeah?"

"What is Pheonixx? She sure isn't human, and I've never seen anyone like that before."

"Pheonixx is what is called a demon. She's the Queen of the demons and she's also going to be the Care of Magical Creatures professor. Though I don't know if she's going to be any better than Hagrid. She's worse than Hagrid when it comes to dangerous creatures. I mean, she did give me a dragon and a basilisk." Ron and Hermione both gulped. Harry grinned.

"But then again, no creature would dare hurt anyone while she's there unless they want to get thrown into limbo," Harry said. Ron and Hermione visibly relaxed, thought they looked slightly confused.

The carriage stopped and the got out in front of the steps. Xephyr ran to the stoop of the castle steps and barked for Harry to hurry up. A crowd of girls gathered around Xephyr and was 'oohing' and 'awwing' at the little puppy. Diva's voice sounded over the crowed of girls.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, the puppy's cute, we know. Now get inside, all of you are holding up traffic." The girls dispersed and a few sent glares at Diva who was leaning nonchalantly against the doors of the castle. Diva walked over to Xephyr and picked up the Hellhound.

"Hey Harry, I think this belongs you," she said handing Xephyr over to Harry.

"I think you're right," Harry said.

"Of course I'm right," Diva said. "I'm queen. So, therefore I'm always right." Harry chuckled and put down Xephyr, was squiggling in his arms, who then ran into the castle. Viper followed suit. Diva blinked, eyes unfocusing for a brief moment. "Oh shit, what the hell...? I gotta go Harry, Fire control."

"Bye," Harry said before Diva raced off into the forest. The trio continued into the Entrance Hall and met, who else, Draco Malfoy.

"So, you really do have a dragon, Potter," he drawled.

"Yes, I do," Harry said coolly. Viper started to crouch and growl at the blonde haired boy. Harry looked at Viper. "Viper, no."

"Aww." Draco was looking at Viper with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"You better watch your back, Potter," Draco said. "You and your little pets." Then he swept into the Great Hall. Harry muttered in Algeja softly so that Ron and Hermione wouldn't hear. The trio walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Soon, the Hall was filled with returning students, who chattered amongst themselves excitedly, looking up at the Head Table to look at old and new teachers, guessing which one might be the new unlucky recipient of the Defense Against the Dark Arts curse.

They glanced curiously at seeing three new faces (Godric, Salazar, and Diva, one looking around the hall in boredom and the other two talking softly to each other). They also looked curiously at Professor McGonagall, who was looking put-out for some reason (though they guessed it was because she wasn't leading the first years into the hall this year).

The students finally settled down somewhat and the doors opened silently. In walked Pheonixx, who was no longer in full demon form but in halfling form, talking to an excited looking first year boy. The other children followed her, no longer seeming frightened or scared, but only just a bit nervous.

Pheonixx smiled reassuringly at them and walked to a podium that had been erected and stood behind it. She glanced toward a set of side doors and made a "come hither" gesture. A small wooden stool with an old, ragged hat on it, floated into the room and sat with a thump a short ways away. She cleared her throat.

"It is to my great pleasure and Professor McGonagall's reluctance that I received the honor of welcoming the new students of Hogwarts this year. I doubt, if I stay that long, that she would relent her position again next year, so I had better savor this while I can." She received a few chuckles and a scowl from Minerva. She smiled softly and looked at the first years.

"When I call your name, I would like to you come and sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat upon your head. When it calls out your house, please do not hesitate to join your housemates at the respectful table." She unrolled her scroll and began.

"Abernathy, Kieran." A small, blond-haired boy walked slowly to the stool and put the hat on. After a moment, the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" The boy hurried to the table that was clapping the loudest, looking relieved.

The sorting continued and surprised everyone when "Goyle, George," was sorted into Hufflepuff (thought not very shocking) and "Longbottom, Meagan," was sorted into Slytherin. The sorting ended, finally, when "Zimmerman, Jimmy," sat down at the Gryffindor table amidst loud applause. Pheonixx smiled and clapped her hands. The podium, stool, and hat disappeared with a loud pop! and she sat down between Severus and Salazar at the Head Table.

Dumbledore stood up and all eyes were on him.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" He greeted. "Now, I have a few start of term announcements to make. First, The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden to all students, now more than ever. Second, I am sorry to say that Professor Trelawney will not be with us anymore. She has decided to resign her position of Divination teacher." There was much applause to that statement. Dumbledore chuckled and continued when the noise had died down.

"And finally, I would like to introduce to you to the four new people sitting at the table. First, Queen Pheonixx, who has just sorted the first years and will be the Care of Magical Creatures teacher." Pheonixx waved politely at the smattering of applause, loudest from the first years and Harry.

"Second, Queen Deovonna, who will be taking over as our new Divination Professor." Diva waved once or twice to the almost nonexistent applause.

"Next, two people whom I am sure you have heard of before. I assure they are quite alive and not ghosts, although they are much, much older than I am." The two scowled half-heartedly at Dumbledore, who merely twinkled. Godric childishly stuck his tongue out at him, while Salazar merely rolled eyes eyes. "May I introduce Godric Gryffindor, who will be Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Godric waved a little to the stunned students, and the scowling Slytherin's. "And, finally, Salazar Slytherin, who is here simply becuase he wants to be." He waved nonchalantly to the students; almost all of the Gryffindor's were glaring, all but Harry, who was watching his table with amusement.

"But he's-" Whatever the person was going to say was reduced to a mumble as someone put their hand over their mouth.

"Shut up, Ron," Harry said. Salazar was chuckling and Pheonixx was glaring at the seventh year Gryffindor. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I'm sure you have noticed, we have quite a few visiters to our humble castle. These magical races have come to offer their aid in the fight against Voldemort, and are completely harmless - unless you attack them, of course. Aside from the survivors of the Ille'heim Elven Lands, from the Offworlds we have amonst our numbers Veela," here a geat smattering of whisperes errupted from most of the male population, "the Chaian, and the demons." Shocked gaspes ran around the hall, and the whispering started anew.

"And I suggest," Dumbledore said mildly but warningly, "that you never insult a demon. If you wish to know why they are named such, please ask one or Lady Pheonixx your questions. The same goes for any of the races; they are our guests here, please make a good impression on them.

"Furthermore, I would like all the students to note that Chaians and demons will be walking along the halls, patrolling the castle and the grounds. No being of these races will tolerate it if they see any student picking an unfair fight, so make sure that you do not fight at all, and if you must argue, do it fairly. Dishonor is not a thing they deal with lightly.

"And now, without further ado, dig in!" The food appeared on the tables and everyone started to load their plates. Godric looked over at Pheonixx.

"No killing the students, Pheonixx," Godric said. Pheonixx looked away from Ron and looked over to Godric.

"But, he-he was gonna call Grandpa-"

"Don't worry yourself about that," Salazar said. "I was expecting it." Pheonixx looked stunned.

"But-"

"Phee," Diva said. "Stop sitting there trying to think of ways to kill Ron, and eat."

"I was not trying to think up ways to kill Ron," Pheonixx said.

"Phee, I know you," Diva said. "In some corner of your mind you were thinking how to kill Ron." Pheonixx sighed, then spotting the sushi that had appeared in front of her, she put half the plate of sushi on her own.

"I wasn't," Pheonixx added stubbornly, mouth full of a cucumber roll. "I was thinking up ways to maim him." Diva, Godric, and Salazar sighed.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Of Truths

**Author:** Diva-Elf

**Title:** Through the Mists of Life

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Summary:** AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

**Warnings:** Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

**FOR RETURNING READERS:** We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

_**From Both of Us:**_ For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

-------------------------------------------

- - - - -

Chapter Thirteen- Of Truths

- - - - -

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Common Room, having left the feast twenty minutes early to talk without fear of being overheard.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us?" Hermione asked sitting in her usual chair by the fire. Ron sprawled across the couch and Harry stood in front of the fireplace, watching the flames flicker. Harry sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Well, let's just say I know the reason why Voldemort wants to kill me," he stated. Hermione's eyes went wide, gasped, and put her hand to her mouth; Ron went from sprawling to sitting in less then a second, eyes wide as well

"Don't say that name!" Ron hissed.

"Why?" Hermione asked in barely a whisper. Harry turned around to face them.

"Because... I'm not totally... human," Harry answered, fidgeting.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, staring at him. "Of course you're human, what else would you be?" Harry sighed. This was going to be harder than he first thought.

"Do you remember what Diva's ears looked like tonight?" Harry asked.

"Diva?" Ron asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Queen Deovonna."

"Oh! Yes, I remember," Hermione said. "They looked like elf ears, only longer. I was wondering about that. If it wasn't for the ears I wouldn't have noticed that she wasn't human." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, her species is called the Chaian," Harry said.

"Chaian? You mean that species Dumbledore mentioned before the feast?" Hermione said. "I think I've read that name somewhere, when we were looking up some things for History of Magic in fourth year."

"Yeah," Harry said. "The whole species are natural animagi; they can change their appearance to look like whatever or whoever they want; they're Elementals, most having control over more than one Element; and fighting masters."

"What does this have to do with you?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"I didn't tell you guys over the summer in case the letter was intercepted. But, from what I've found out, my father was Chaian. A really powerful one at that. What they call an Ultimate."

"So, that would make you half Chaian," Hermione said slowly, putting it together. Harry nodded. "But what about Voldemort? How does he fit in?"

"He found out that my father was an Ultimate Yiraei. I have a good chance of becoming an Ultimate as well. Voldemort saw me as a threat to his power and wanted to kill my mother, my father, and me."

"Yiraei?" Ron said, confused. "I thought you said you were a Chaian?"

"There are three types of Chaian," Harry explained. "The Yiraeian, those born with Elemental powers; the Zian, those born without Elemental powers; and the Viranian, or Mage Chaian, those born with the ability to think differently to use Life Magick." Hermione nodded slowly.

"I think I understand."

"But, your ears… they look…well, normal," Ron said, more confused than ever.

"That's because I changed my ears to look human," Harry said. "So that no one would get suspicious when they saw me."

"Makes sense," Hermione said. Ron looked over at her. "I mean, if Harry suddenly showed up and had longer ears, people would start to talk. Well, more than they do already."

"Right," Harry said, sticking his tongue out at her for her remark. She grinned in response.

"Who else knows?" Ron asked. "Besides Hermione and me."

"Pheonixx, Diva, Godric, Salazar, Sirius, Remus, and all of the teachers," Harry answered.

"Whoa," Ron said siting back.

"You guys can't tell anyone," Harry said sternly yet pleadingly at the same time. "You're already in danger by just being my friends. I only told you guys because I knew that eventually you would figure it out and then yell at me for not telling you sooner." Ron and Hermione nodded and then the three talked for a few more minutes before heading to bed.

-

Diva walked into the Great Hall, running a hand though her hair, which she didn't feel like putting up, and grumbling about how chipper everyone was in the morning. She sat down at the Head Table and served herself breakfast. Halfway through, owl's streamed in through the upper windows of the hall.

One owl swooped in and dropped a newspaper in Diva's breakfast. Growling, Diva picked up the offending paper and glared at the owl. She wiped the paper off with her napkin and unrolled it. She blinked at the headline, which blared-

HOGWARTS HOSTING TO OTHER WORLDERS?

A Shocking Revelation

by Rita Skeeter

No less than one month ago, this reporter uncovered shocking information. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is playing house to an over five thousand non-human army. Veela, Elves, two previously unknown species, and, most spectacularly, Dragons, make up this extraordinary army.

Very little information on the two unknown species was found during this reporter's research, but the little of what was found was startling: They do not originate from Earth.

No, faithful readers, they originate from a completely different realm altogether. Their planet's name remains unknown. However, their species names no longer do.

The first species, "Chaians" as they are called, are a distant relation to Elves and Sidhe. They seem to find pleasure in violence and talk about killing as if it was a natural occurrence.

Information on the second species was much more difficult to find, though much more unsettling. They are called "Demons", and from what this reporter saw, they fit every example of the word. Like the "Chaians", they too find perverse pleasure in violence and killing.

Britain's own Minister of Magic had a run-in with the queens of these two species while visiting Hogwarts on official business with the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. When questioned, he gave this statement: "Those two ladies are highly dangerous and should return to their own planet. With You-Know-Who rising, we do not need the added threat of these 'Chaians' and 'Demons'. They even spoke on behalf of the murderer Sirius Black!" It is this reporter's opinion that the Minister speaks truly, and that they are indeed a threat.

However, there are more questions we must ask: Why are they here? Whose side are they on? And, most importantly, what are they planning?

Diva growled and put the paper down. Those closest to her, Pheonixx, Severus, Minerva, and Albus, glanced at her.

"What's wrong?" Pheonixx asked, popping an orange slice in her mouth. Diva handed her the paper. Phee took it in one hand while reaching for a bowl of cherries with the other. Thirty two and a half seconds later, Pheonixx spit out her cherry, where it hit an unfortunate Hufflepuff on the back of the head.

"What in limbo-!?" She stared wide eyed at the article and reread it. Then she looked at the author and scowled. "Where the hell is Rita Skeeter, and can I kill her?" All the professors who heard her snorted, some outright laughing. Pheonixx humphed and continued ranting.

"Dangerous my tail! Who is she to call me dangerous? The only ones who have to watch out are Riddle and his Death Munchers. I ought to go down there and shove her shiny feathered quill up her-"

"Calm yourself, Pheonixx," Dumbledore smiled at her reassuringly, putting down his own copy which had come only seconds after Diva's. "There is a simple way to dispel this unfortunate misunderstanding." Diva looked interested and Pheonixx ignored both of them, continuing to rant by naming various different things she could do with said quill, making Minerva blush harder with each one.

"Isn't it obvious?" spoke Godric.

"Just call a press conference," Salazar said from his side. "That way you can put her to rights and no one will panic."

"Oh, I'll put her to rights, all right!" Pheonixx scowled, crumbling up the newspaper. She threw it down and made a motion as if throwing something. The paper burst into flames and burnt to ash within seconds. "That's what I'll do to her!"

By now, half the Hall was staring at the staff table. Pheonixx stood angrily.

"But first I'm going to see which imbecile didn't catch her spying!" She strode out of the hall, her cape fluttering behind her. Diva stood and addressed the school.

"Does anyone know how to get a hold of Rita Skeeter?"

"Why?" someone asked. Diva grinned.

"Never mind about that. How can I get a hold of her?" Harry recognized the look and spoke up.

"Easily, I can get her here by nine." Diva's grin got wider.

"Please, do," Diva said. Harry nodded. He scribbled something on a piece of parchment, stood up and gave it to Diva.

"Send her that. That will get her here fast." Diva nodded and read it.

Dear Rita,

I have finally come to my senses and will allow you to interview me. Come at your soonest.

Sincerely Yours,

Harry Potter

Diva looked at Harry, who was grinning.

"Thank you," Diva said. Harry nodded and returned to his seat. Diva snapped her fingers and a phoenix flew into the Great Hall. Diva waved a hand over the bird and the air around it shimmered, then the bird looked like an ordinary owl. "Roxy, find a person by the name of Rita Skeeter. Give her this, then came straight back. You got that?" The bird nodded it's head, took the letter and flew off.

-

At exactly nine o'clock a certain Rita Skeeter entered the school and spotted Harry talking to another girl. She walked over to the two.

"Ahh, Harry, so glad to see you." The girl turned around to face Rita.

"Rita Skeeter?" she asked. Rita blinked, staring at her as though she were something particularly unpleasant.

"That is I," Rita sneered.

"Queen Deovonna May of the Chaians," Diva said. "I read your article and I fear that you have a very wrong impression of my people, and of the demons as well." Rita shook slightly, blanching. "I must tell you that Queen Pheonixx of the demons is not very happy about what was said, to say the least." Rita was downright trembling. "Come, walk with me, talk with me." Diva lead her out of the castle and around the lake, glad that she didn't have any morning classes. Harry was left laughing in the Entrance Hall.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Of Training

**Author:** Diva-Elf

**Title:** Through the Mists of Life

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Summary:** AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

**Warnings:** Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

**FOR RETURNING READERS:** We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

_**From Both of Us:**_ For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

-------------------------------------------

- - - - -

Chapter Fourteen- Of Training

- - - - -

Diva was tapping her fingers against the surface of her desk in the Divination classroom. She had cleared out most of the junk that the last teacher had left and replaced the crystal balls. They were pieces of junk. It took her ten minutes of gazing just to start to see something in them. It shouldn't have taken her that long with each one. She had started to look through the files that Trelawney had kept on the students but gave up after the first one (which coincidentally, was Harry's) because she put such ludicrous things in there.

She had no idea what she was going to do for her first class. She had conveniently forgotten about drawing up a syllabus, meaning she would have to stay up all night making one. She sighed as the ladder dropped down and the class entered. They took out their books, 'Unfogging the Future'.

"You can put those away," she said. "They're a piece of crap and I doubt that half of what is written in them is correct. I also doubt that your last teacher taught you anything properly." Lavender and Parvati looked scandalized.

"Miss Brown, Miss Patil, please close your mouths. You two look like gaping fishes. Thank you. Now, I am not here to be worshiped or idolized. Right now, I am here to teach. That and to give Voldemort sentence." Everyone except Harry in the class flinched. Diva rolled her eyes.

"And stop flinching every time someone says Voldemort. Not only is it annoying, it's very stupid." She sighed.

"Today you can just do whatever you like, as I very conveniently haven't written up my syllabus. If you have any homework from another teacher, you can start on it if you like, or you can just talk. I don't care. Just as long as the classroom is still in one piece when the bell rings." The class looked at each other, shrugged, and started to talk amongst themselves.

Diva pulled out a stack of papers and a writing crystal and started to do some long awaited paperwork.

"Umm… professor?" one student asked in front of Diva.

"Yes?"

"There's a dragon outside the window," the student answered. Diva looked over and saw a deep red dragon hovering outside the window. Diva groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Don't worry, Rose won't hurt you," Diva said. "She's pretty harmless… unless you get her pissed…" Diva stood and walked over to the window and opened it.

"About time," the dragon said, annoyed. The entire class stared at the talking dragon. "I've been hovering out here for about five minutes." Diva rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Rose?" Diva asked. "I'm in the middle of teaching." Rose looked further into the classroom and raised a scaly eyebrow.

"Riiight," Rose said.

"Spit it out, Rose," Diva said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Fine, sheesh, I actually have something to give to Harry," Rose said. Harry's head perked up at the mention of his name.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"More like who is it," Rose said before Viper crawled over her head an into the classroom. Harry put his head in his hands.

"You didn't think that you could leave without me finding you. Did you?" Viper added uncertainly. Rose bid everyone goodbye and flew off towards the forest. Harry looked over at Diva who beckoned both dragon and owner to a dark corner of the room. Thankfully, all the students started to question Ron about Viper.

"He really does have a dragon?"

"Does that mean he has a basilisk and a hell-whatchamacallit too?"

"Skeeter was telling the truth?"

"A dragon?!"

Ron answered all the questions asked of him, looking just a bit awed of all the attention he was receiving. Harry and Diva talked to Viper quietly, so no one would hear them.

"Viper, you can't keep following me everywhere," Harry told his little dragon calmly but sternly.

"He might get in trouble with other teachers, despite the fact that they know you and the other two are like his shadows," Diva said, then frowned. "By the way, where are Saerissin and Xephyr?" Right on cue, there came a bark at the trapdoor, followed by scratching and whining. Harry groaned and opened the trapdoor.

Xephyr scurried into the room, almost half off the ladder. Saerissin was hissing irritably from where she was wrapped around the puppy's neck. Xephyr plopped down on the floor and panted.

"Can Viper eat whoever made the designs for this castle?" Saerissin hissed imploringly to Harry, who raised his eyebrows in amusement. Diva laughed. Viper brightened.

"Yeah, can I?" Harry shook his head.

"No. I don't think Godric or Salazar would appreciate being eaten. Besides, they probably don't taste too good." Viper lowered his head.

"Aww…"

"I'll let you three stay in here for the rest of the class," Diva spoke. The three animals' heads perked up. "But you have to stay out of the way of the other students, even if they aren't doing anything to important this lesson. I'll talk to Dumbledore after lunch today about you three following Harry to his classes, see what I can arrange. Deal?"

"Deal." Viper and Saerissin said, while Xephyr gave a little bark. Diva gave a little nod of her head then turned towards the class that was still questioning Ron.

"Okay, break it up! If you have any more questions, they can wait until the end of class. Tabutge?" the class nodded, albeit a bit confused. The crowd around Ron dispersed and Harry was able to return to his seat followed by Viper, Saerissin, and Xephyr.

-

Harry walked into Transfiguration after lunch that day with Viper, Saerissin and Xephyr right on his heels. McGonagall looked up from her desk, and saw the three animals settle down at his feet.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid that your animals will have to stay outside the classroom," she said. Xephyr pouted and was giving the professor puppy eyes. Saerissin hissed in objection and Viper was about to ask if he could eat her.

"I tried to in Divination, professor, but they found a way into the classroom anyway," Harry answered. Xephyr walked up to McGonagall and whined while pawing her calf. McGonagall looked down at the little puppy. She sighed.

"Fine, they may stay. But if they disturb the class they must go outside," she said. Harry nodded and sat down. Xephyr barked happily and jumped in Harry's lap. Viper curled up at his feet and Saerissin was curled around his wrist.

-

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the common room. Exhausted from the day's classes. Xephyr barked happily, ran over to the fire that was crackling merrily in the grate, and ran into the fire, starting to chomp at the flames. Harry flopped down on the couch next to the fire.

"He's doing it again," Saerissin hissed, sounding bored and annoyed.

"Xephyr's fine, Saerissin. He's not hurting anyone, and he needs a little bit of play anyway," Harry answered. Saerissin gave a little hiss of a grumble and settled down. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione who were looking at him strangely.

"What?" he asked.

"We're just not used to hearing you talk in Parseltongue," Hermione answered.

"Oh, I though my ears had grown out again. They do that once in a while, it's gets really annoying. I can never tell when they do grow," Harry answered rubbing one of his ears. Then Harry heard the sound of claws against stone and looked over at Xephyr. He had started to dig a hole in the middle of the logs.

"Xephyr! No! No digging in the fire," Harry scolded. Xephyr pouted. Harry only looked at Xephyr with a raised eyebrow. "You can stay in there if you don't dig in the logs." Xephyr barked happily and resumed chomping at the flames. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry?" Viper said.

"Yes, Viper?"

"Can I go in the fire too?"

"Yeah, just be careful of Xephyr." Viper hurriedly crawled across the floor and into the fire.

"Won't they get burnt?" Hermione asked.

"No, hellhounds and dragons are Fireborn creatures, so they can't get burnt by it," Harry answered. He looked thoughtful. "I've seen Pheonixx sit in the fire too. I wonder if she's Fireborn..."

"Oh, I tried to look up any information on demons in the library at lunch, but I haven't found anything yet," Hermione said, ignoring this last unusual statement.

"You won't find anything in English," Harry said.

"Why not?" Ron asked. Harry looked around the common room to make sure that they wouldn't be overheard.

"Because all the books that have any explanations about Chaians, demons and the planets that they come from, and the animals that live on them are written in either Algeja, or G.h. and are in the restricted section under lock and key," Harry said.

"Algeja and G.h? What are those?" Hermione asked.

"Algeja is the natural language of the Chaians. Only those with Chaian blood can read and speak Algeja. If a non-Chaian tries they'll get all tongue tied. And G.h is short for Gornuë-haekash; Demons have their own shorter version of the name, but a non-demon can't speak it — I don't know why, ask Phee — It's the natural language of the demons. Only a few non-demons have ever been allowed to learn the language. I think Diva's Grandmother Athena was the only Chaian that has been allowed to speak it," Harry said.

"Is Algeja what Diva spoke during Divination, after Rose showed up with Viper then told everyone to go and sit back down?" Ron asked straining his memory to think back to the beginning of the day.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked.

"Tabutge." Harry answered. "It means Capuche."

"Then why didn't she just say that?" Ron asked.

"Probably didn't feel like it, or she wanted to get the point across," Harry said. "What better way than to say something in her natural language when the only person in there that can understand her is me?"

"Oh," Ron said.

"Harry, don't you have training with Diva today?" Saerissin asked.

"Yes, why?" Harry said.

"You only have fifteen minutes to get there." Harry looked over at the clock then shot off of the couch and up the steps to the boys dorm to change into some clothes that would be better for training. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"What was that about?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged.

-

Harry ran into the training room. He had changed in record time and had put on one of his school robes because students would still be in the corridors. Diva was already there and was looking over some practice swords. Diva looked up when he ran into the room.

"Did you run all the way here?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered, rubbing a snitch in his side. Viper, and Xephyr with Saerissin wrapped around his neck, ran into the room after him. Xephyr flopped down on the cool floor and panted. Diva shrugged.

"You didn't have to, you still have five minutes to get here," Diva said finishing with the sword that she held.

"What!" Harry exclaimed looking at the clock, then groaned. "The common room clock said I had fifteen minutes to get here." Diva chuckled.

"Yeah, grandpa spelled the clocks in the common room to be five minutes fast because he has a horrible time getting anywhere on time. I guess he didn't want his students to be the same way," Diva said. "Did you bring Goldeye?" Harry held up the amber stone.

"Good, I want to start your combat training. So you will want your sword out for this," Diva said. Harry nodded and summoned Goldeye. Diva nodded and unsheathed Shalone.

"I'll show you a simple practice series. It comes in handy when you're in battle, but not many people use it because they prefer the more advanced movements." Diva shook her head and sighed. "Sometimes it's the simple movements that can save your life. Here, lets begin." For the next few hours Harry worked on the series that Diva had shown him.

First she had him copy her, then when he was able to repeat the movements without help she stood back and watched him, calling out corrections and suggestions as he went through the series. At the end of the session Harry was tired and sweaty.

"That was good. Your left side needs a little bit of work, but that's normal since swords are traditionally held with and used by the right hand. But I've found out more than once that being able to use a sword with both hands can be very beneficial," Diva said. "Why don't you go and get cleaned up before dinner? It might be a good idea."

"Yeah, I was planning to anyway," Harry said. Diva nodded, sheathed Shalone then walked over to a trunk in the corner.

"I wonder..." she murmured. What Harry saw when she opened the trunk made his jaw drop. An uncountable amount of daggers were packed up to the limit in the trunk. But only one was attached to the lid of the trunk. It looked like a smaller replica of Shalone.

She began to take out daggers of varying sizes. Some as small as two and a half inches and some as long as a foot.

"It should be in here…. I remember putting it in here…. No…. No, that's not it either…. Nope, not that…. I remember putting it on top of that dagger… underneath that other dagger… so that other dagger could fit…."

"How many daggers do you have in there?" Harry asked walking over towards the trunk.

"Over a hundred. I lost count at a hundred and twenty-three," Diva said. "Every year for my birthday people either give me another dagger, a book, or something that I would most likely never use in my life." Then instead of pulling out another dagger she pulled out a small black rectangular box with a silver clasp and set it aside. It was about ten and a half inches long, four and a half inches wide and an inch and a half tall.

"What's in there?" Harry asked curiously. Diva looked over at the box and her eyes got a haunted look in them but it disappeared as soon as it had come.

"The Dragon Blade," she answered picking up the box and opening it. The dagger was only about eight inches long. The blade was black and curved. The handle was obsidian and looked like a dragon with red, malicious eyes. The crossbar was silver with some sort of inscription on it.

"The dragon depicted by the handle is Sutain, and I shall not utter what is written on the crossbar. Sutain created it and killed many Chaians with it. It was used in the last attack on my home. When my father was killed. But the Zian that used it to killed my father forgot about one thing. Me. Even though I was hurt by it I still fought him and I was able to gain possession of it.

"I have only used this dagger once. And that was when I killed the Zian that killed my father. Since then I've kept it in this box and enchanted it so it can only be opened and touched by me. So that no other Chaian could be harmed by it. Not even Pheonixx knows that I have it. If she did... well... I'd rather she didn't." She gave Harry a Look. "It better be kept secret. I'd rather Phee's memory of her father stay as it is." Harry nodded in understanding, though a bit confused.

Diva closed the box, locked it, and put it off to the side. Then she went back to pulling out the different daggers. After a few seconds she pulled out what she wanted.

"Aha! Here it is!" Diva said triumphantly, then unsheathed it. She inspected the blade and the hilt, made a sound of approval, sheathed it, then handed it over to Harry. "I think you would be able to use this better then I would." Harry took the dagger and looked at it then his eyes got wide.. It looked like a replica of Goldeye.

"Where did you get this?" Harry asked.

"I told you," Diva said packing all the daggers back into the trunk. "People insist on giving me daggers for my birthday. I got that one a few years ago. I never gave it much mind until now. Grr… damn dagger… you're not supposed to go like that, you go like that.

"I just remembered it, and how much it looks like Goldeye. Thought that you would like to have it. Besides, I only use a few of the daggers in this trunk, and I have another two trunks like this that are filled with daggers. I also have a trunk this size that's filled with throwing stars." She put the last of the daggers in the trunk, took out the one that was on the lid and closed it. Or at least tried to. She growled and sat on top of the lid.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"No problem, I have more than enough," Diva said getting off the lid and pushing down on it. "Grr…damn thing. I swear, it does this to spite me." After a few pushes she stood up and looked at the trunk. "Fine, old stand by. I'll probably look like a five year old but…" she sighed and jumped on to the trunk. The lid still didn't close. She started to jump up and down on it when Pheonixx walked into the room. Harry was leaning against the wall trying not to laugh. Pheonixx raised an eyebrow at Diva.

"Di? Why are jumping on your trunk?" Pheonixx asked.

"Be-cause-this-damn-thing-won't-close!" Diva said pronouncing each syllable as she landed on the lid. Then a click! was heard.

"About time!" Diva exclaimed jumping to the floor.

"Riiight… Do you know where Severus is?"

"Probably in the potions lab," Diva responded picking up the dagger that she had taken out of the trunk.

"He's not there, I just looked."

"Did you try Dumbledore's office? He might have needed to talk to Albus."

"I just came from there." Diva shrugged.

"I don't know. I can do a probe of the castle and the grounds if you like," Diva said.

"That's okay," Pheonixx said. "There are still a few places that he could be." Diva shrugged again.

"Whatever." Pheonixx turned and walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Harry asked. Diva shook her head, looking almost amused.

"I have no clue," Diva said.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Of Magic

**Author:** Diva-Elf

**Title:** Through the Mists of Life

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Summary:** AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

**Warnings:** Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

**FOR RETURNING READERS:** We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

_**From Both of Us:**_ For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

-------------------------------------------

- - - - -

Chapter Fifteen- Of Magic

- - - - -

Harry walked into the common room with three of his familiars following behind. Ron and Hermione were playing a game of chess in the corner, with Hermione losing badly. Harry pulled a chair over to watch, Viper and Xephyr at his feet and Saerissin around his wrist.

"Hey, why did you run out so fast earlier?" Ron asked moving his knight. Harry moved the dagger that he had gotten earlier so that it wasn't digging into his hip.

"I had training with Diva," he answered.

"What kind of training?" Hermione asked moving her king out of check.

"Elemental and combat. Today it was just combat though," Harry said.

"Oh, what Elements do you have?" Hermione asked.

"Mind, Air, Life and Thunder," Harry said. "With Joiners." Ron looked up and blinked at him.

"Joiners?"

"Yeah, it means that I can also have Psychic, Storm, Flying, and Plant," Harry said. "Joiners are Minor Elements that compliment a Major or another Minor."

"How many Elements are there?" Hermione asked. "I recognize Air, but not the others."

"There are twenty-four Elements total," Harry said. "Six Major Elements and eighteen Minor Elements." Ron's jaw dropped.

"But- I thought there were only four," He said.

"On Earth there are only four," Harry said. "On Kahlgoj there are twenty-four, and on Nihe there are over four hundred. And demons don't even know all the names."

"On what and what?… Checkmate." Ron said. Hermione blinked and stared at the board.

"Kahlgoj translated into English is Garthon, and Nihe is Fire," Harry said.

"Oh," Ron and Hermione said at the same time. The portrait opened and Pheonixx walked into the common room. She spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione and walked over.

"Oooh, chessboard! Can I play?" They blinked.

"Sure, grab a seat," Ron said. Hermione stood from her chair to allow Pheonixx to sit. Pheonixx took a small box out of her pocket.

"White or black?" she asked, opening it to reveal to sets of chessmen.

"Doesn't matter," Ron replied. She nodded and took out her black pieces.

Ron went first. The game was long and fierce. Finally, a king threw his crown at the opponent queen. Phee grinned.

"Checkmate! I win." Ron stared. As did Harry and Hermione. And everyone else in the common room. Pheonixx looked around. "What?"

"You just beat Ron," Harry said, amazed.

"Yeah," Pheonixx said slowly. "And?"

"No one has ever beaten Ron!" Hermione said, sitting down on the couch with a thump. Pheonixx raised an eyebrow.

"Cool," she said, then turned and put the chess pieces back in the box. "You should watch Diva and I play. We once had a game lasted two days."

"Remind me never to play against her," Harry said. Pheonixx chuckled. "Why are here anyway?"

Pheonixx shrugged. "I got bored. The Slytherins are being idiots. Grandpapa keeps getting swarmed by them." She smiled. "Rather funny, actually. Anyway, I wouldn't advise playing against Diva anyway." She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "She's a sore loser."

"I heard that!" Diva stormed in, glaring at her. "I am not a sore loser. Besides, I only cut off that guy's head because he wouldn't leave me alone." Pheonixx grinned cheekily and stood.

"Well, got to go rescue Grandpapa." She ambled into the fire, where Xephyr and Viper made room for her, albeit reluctantly. She waved cheerily and vanished. Diva grumbled.

"Stupid dramatics…."

"Did she just go into the fire without Floo Powder?" one student asked. Diva turned. The student had a camera around his neck.

"No, really? I thought that was ice," Diva said sarcastically. She turned back around then sat down in the chair Pheonixx had gotten up from. She looked at the board and raised an eyebrow. "Chess? Anyone up for a game?"

"Uhh… sure," Ron said. "White or black?"

"White, of course," Diva said. She grabbed the pieces and placed them on the board. Diva moved first. After a few moves Diva leaned back in her chair. "Tahenuw fgehe rou cleb. L'gehe vikgl xe a wevoj filg l'ge bij buwweq."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Careful where you step. There might be a lemon with the pin pulled," Harry translated absently. Diva nodded.

"In other words. I win," She said. Ron's eyes went round and looked at the board.

"What! Where?" Ron said.

"Where else?" Diva said. Ron groaned. Diva shrugged.

"I'm surprised that you fell for the maneuver that I used," Diva said. "You could have blocked it on your first move." Ron groaned again and hit his head against the table. Diva reached into the fire and pulled out a handful of flames. She shaped it into a ball and started to toss it up and down. Xephyr watched the ball rise up and down. "Don't worry about it. It's a mistake that a lot of beginners make." Harry winced. Ron would not take being called a beginner lightly.

"What did you call me?" Ron asked. Diva rolled her eyes.

"I called you a beginner," Diva stated. "Because you are." Ron started to turn red. Harry could tell that he was about to say something very, very stupid.

"Don't push it, Ron," Harry said. "You don't want to get on Diva's bad side." Diva nodded.

"The last couple of people that got on my bad side got disemboweled, castrated and thrown in Limbo," Diva said nonchalantly. "I would be more than happy to oblige you if you wish to continue with what you were going to say." Ron paled and closed his mouth.

"You've actually killed?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, many times," Diva said. "Had to, during the war it was either you kill the Zi that was attacking, or let the Zi kill you. Frankly, the latter didn't appeal to me very well, nether did the former, but you learn not to think about it when you're in battle. If you do you're dead." Diva threw the ball back into the fire and it merged with the other flames.

"How many have you killed?" Hermione asked.

"Start in the hundreds and work your way up," Diva answered. "I lost count after a few thousand." Ron and Hermione paled. Harry wasn't listening. He was looking his dagger over. The blade was reflecting the light of the fire, giving it a deadly but innocent look. All of a sudden Diva's hand appeared in front of his eyes, startling him.

"Told you Chaians had a fascination with sharp, shiny objects," Diva said, grinning cheekily.

"When did you get that?" Ron asked.

"Today," Harry answered putting the dagger back in it's sheath. "Diva gave it to me."

"I have three trunks filled with daggers," Diva said. "I can probably find ones that would match you two."

"Really?" Hermione said, interested.

"Yeah," Diva said. "I just have to look through the other two trunks. I am only going to open the one in the training room if I have to." Harry snorted at the memory of Diva jumping up and down on the trunk. Diva rolled her eyes. "C'gul ub, Gahhr."

"Rou ducl qoj'l fajl ve lo leww lgev," Harry said.

"Qavj clhaikgl," Diva answered. Ron and Hermione were looking between the two Chaians confused.

"Mind clueing us non-Chaians in?" Ron asked. Harry and Diva looked over at Ron.

"Sorry, I forgot that you two can't speak Algeja," Diva said. "I do that once in a while. Earth and Garthon are so similar that I forget that I'm not on Garthon."

"How similar are they?" Hermione asked.

"They're similar in looks," Diva said. "They're actually sister planets. But Garthon's core is a large diamond. All the magical energy in the universe must pass through the core at some point or another."

"So, the magic that everyone at Hogwarts has, has passed through Garthon's core?" Hermione asked.

"Most likely," Diva said. "All the Muggle-borns anyway. Pure-bloods and Half-bloods get their magic from their parents, but Muggle-borns can be more powerful than pure or half-bloods because the magic that is given to them once belonged to Lady Destiny. Actually, all magic once belonged to Destiny, but while pure-blood magic has been twisted and altered throughout the generations, Muggle-borns receive their own, unaltered, magic." Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione blushed.

"Ever wondered why you're able to get things faster than most, Hermione?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Not really," Hermione said.

"Well, now you know," Diva said. She winced suddenly, rubbing her ears. "Ow! You don't have to yell!"

"No one yelled," Hermione said, perplexed.

"No, my Grandfather Godric just contacted me," Diva said rubbing her temples. "It seems he's getting swarmed by a bunch of first years and needs help to get away. See you all later." Diva got up and walked out of the common room.

-

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to dinner when they met Dumbledore in the corridor.

"Hello professor," Harry said. Dumbledore turned to look at the trio.

"Ah, hello you three. Heading to dinner?" he asked with the usual twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Good, Harry, could you please come by my office after you finish? There is something that you will want to see," Dumbledore said.

"Sure, professor," Harry said.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said before heading to sit at the Head Table.

"What was that about?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know," Harry said.

-

Harry knocked on the Headmaster's office door. The door opened to reveal a smiling Dumbledore.

"Harry, come in," Dumbledore said. Harry walked into the room. Sirius, Mcgonagall, and Snape.

"Now that everyone is here," Dumbledore said. "There is something that I think you all would like to know."

"What is it, professor?" Harry asked.

"Fudge has finally gotten around to setting a trial date for the Dursley's," Dumbledore said.

"When is it?" Sirius asked, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Tomorrow at three o'clock," Dumbledore answered. "I had just received the owl before dinner. The minister promises that it will be a private trial. No press will be allowed in the courtroom." Harry nodded. He didn't know if he would be able to stand it if somehow it got out and the whole Wizarding community found out about the Dursley's. "Professor Mcgonagall will escort you, Harry, to the court house and then back to Hogwarts. I would do it myself, but I have to get there a bit earlier." Harry nodded again.

"Is that all, professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that's all," Dumbledore said. "You can go back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry." Harry nodded and bid everyone goodnight and walked out of the office.

-

The next morning at breakfast, the owls flew into the Great Hall as usual and delivered letters, packages, and newspapers to the students and staff. Diva put her hand over her head and caught the newspaper that was about to hit her. It had taken her four bumps, six headaches, and a squashed owl to get used to it. Unrolling the newspaper, Diva read the announcement that was on the front page.

Off-World Queens Call Press Conference

By Rita Skeeter

Yesterday, Queen Deovonna of the Chaians, and Queen Pheonixx of the demons read the article that was written about their species, and have since called to the Daily Prophet for a press conference so that they can have the chance to "set things straight," as quoted by Queen Deovonna.

The press conference will be open to all and held in the Godric's Hallow Auditorium on Saturday, the sixth of September at one o'clock.

Diva raised a smug eyebrow at the paper. So, that woman was able to write a descent article after all.

"Hey, Phee, what do you have planned for the sixth of September?" Diva asked. Pheonixx ticked things off with her fingers

"Uhh… Yelling, some more yelling, getting yelled at, blowing up the potions lab, pissing Morgan off, killing Ron…Not much, why?" Diva handed her the paper.

"This is why," Diva said. Phee read it and nodded wisely.

"Ah. … Your point?" Diva rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Press conference, you, me, talking, yelling, answering questions, get the point?" Pheonixx perked up.

"Yelling? Sure, I'll go." Diva slapped her forehead.

"Oiy vey. Phee, ya sorta don't have a choice unless you want people thinking you think yourself too high to calm their fears." Pheonixx blinked.

"Uh… whatever." She crammed a handful of cherries in her mouth and drank her goblet of orange juice in a single gulp. "F'o, whe' I' I' agai'?"

"The sixth of September. This Saturday," Diva answered. "At twelve. And you better be there on time." Pheonixx swallowed and looked over at Diva.

"Don't worry, I'll be late," she said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Phee! I'm serious here!" Diva said.

"I thought Sirius was over there?" Pheonixx said pointing to a large black dog who was glaring at Xephyr and Viper, the former of which was trying to crawl up his back.

"You know what I mean," Diva said.

"I know, I know," Pheonixx said waving Diva off. "Don't worry, I'll be there." Diva looked at Pheonixx out of the corner of her eye.

"Mmmhmm," Diva said. Pheonixx ignored her and finished eating her breakfast.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Of Justice

**Author:** Diva-Elf

**Title:** Through the Mists of Life

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Summary:** AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

**Warnings:** Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

**FOR RETURNING READERS:** We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

_**From Both of Us:**_ For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

-------------------------------------------

- - - - -

Chapter Sixteen- Of Justice

- - - - -

The day passed in a blur for Harry, and the hours until three o'clock felt like minutes. All too soon he was standing in the Entrance Hall waiting for Professor McGonagall. A few minutes later she arrived.

"Potter, good, you're here. Let's go then," Minerva said, then walked out of the castle, Harry walking next to her.

"Professor, how are we going to get there?" Harry asked, having a feeling he already knew the answer.

"We will have to take a portkey," she said. Harry nodded, pushing down memories from the end of his fourth year. The memories of the third task and of the night when he unwillingly helped Voldemort rise again. Ever since then he always tried to avoid using portkeys.

They walked through the front gates that were being watched by a group of Chaians and demons. The Chaians grinned and waved to Harry and he waved back. The demons only nodded respectfully, glancing briefly at Goldeye, which he wore around his neck.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Harry then took out a small flat stone from her pocket and held it out to him. Harry took a deep breath and placed a finger on the smooth surface. McGonagall tapped the stone twice with her wand.

Harry felt the hook behind his navel, saw the world pass in a blur of color, then the ground slam beneath his feet. Harry lost his balance and landed on his butt on hard concrete. Harry got up, brushed off his robes and looked around at where they had landed.

It was a little alleyway next to a large marble building. Trash cans were lined up next to the walls at certain points; some were knocked over, others had the lids half on, and some had such a smell to them that Harry didn't even want to know what was in there.

"This way, Potter," McGonagall said. Harry followed, being careful not to step in anything and avoid the smell of whatever it was. They walked to the front of the building and up the steps to the doors. Harry nervously flattened his bangs so that they would cover his scar. Mcgonagall lead them to the front desk where a very harassed looking witch was busy arguing with another wizard.

"I don't care if he's the minister! He still needs to see me before he can go in there! No registration, no entrance! And if he doesn't like it then he'll have to come to me himself. Not send one of his goons!"

"Now, really, be reasonable," the wizard said.

"I am being reasonable," she shot back. "Now you better leave and tell Fudge that he needs to come and see me personally if he wants any chance of getting into the courtroom." The wizard stormed off and she turned to look at McGonagall and Harry.

"Oh, hello," she said in a much calmer voice. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Professor. Names please?" Leaning forward slightly, she gave them a conspiritorial grin and a wink. "Have to ask, part of the job, you see." Harry grinned, though it probably came out as a grimace due to nervousness.

"Minerva McGonagall and Harry Potter," McGonagall said, quirking a smile.

"Ah, yes, the private trial," the witch said, looking at a piece of parchment that had signatures next to names. "Don't get many of those nowadays. Yes, here you two are. Just sign right next to your names please." She handed a quill to McGonagall who signed her name, then to Harry. He signed his name quickly then handed the parchment and the quill back to her. She looked at the signatures and nodded.

"The room is number two-twenty-seven. It'll be on your left-hand side, near the end of the hall," she said pointing towards a long hallway off to the right. "I don't know if you'll be able to get in there right away though. The last I heard they were trying to fit a kid the size of a whale through the door after they finally got him out of the chimney. Have a nice day." McGonagall and Harry nodded then walked down the hall, Harry snorting in held back laughter. McGonagall eyed him.

"Potter?" she asked.

"That kid that the witch was talking about, that would be Dudley," Harry answered.

"I see," McGonagall said, looking faintly disgusted.

They continued down the hallway until they came to a large door with brass numbers inlaid in the wood. McGonagall opened the door. Harry expected to see a stone room like the one that he had seen in Dumbledore's pensive in his fourth year, but instead, they came to another door.

A roll of parchment hung in the air. McGonagall walked up to the parchment, ran her finger over a line and spoke her name. Her name appeared on the parchment in red letters then changed to green. McGonagall motioned for Harry to do the same.

Harry walked up to the parchment and followed McGonagall's example.

"Harry Potter," he said, running a finger over the line under McGonagall's. His name appeared in red then turned green. McGonagall nodded and opened the door.

They entered into a small, stone room with bleachers raising up a few levels. The first thing that Harry saw was Dumbledore with his white beard talking to Severus. Dumbledore spotted Harry and Minerva and walked over.

"Hello Harry, Minerva," he greeted. "Glad to see you've made it."

"Good morning, Albus," Minerva said, inclining her head.

"Hullo professor," Harry said.

"The trial should be starting in a few minutes," Dumbledore said. "It seems as though the minister is having a bit of trouble getting into the room."

"Yes, Kathleen Jarru was telling off one of the Aurors when we went to sign in," McGonagall said. A bell sounded throughout the courtroom.

"We better take our seats," Dumbledore said.

A minute later the judge, a tall, brown-haired man, and the minister walked into the room. The judge sat down and motioned to the guards to bring the Dursleys into the courtroom. Six guards entered. Two were each holding one of the Dursleys and sat them down in the chairs. One of the guards had to expand the chair for Dudley or else he wouldn't have been able to fit. The judge stood and addressed the Dursleys.

"Mr. Vernon Dursley, Mrs. Petunia Dursley, you are brought here today for the crime of child abuse and neglect to one Mr. Harry Potter. Before the witnesses take the stand, is there anything that you would like to say in your own defense?" Vernon straightened, trying to be intimidating.

"He got everything that he deserved, the lazy good-for-nothing freak," Vernon said, face purple in indignation.

"Thank you, Mr. Dursley, for the lovely sentiment," the judge said sarcastically. "Now will Mr. Harry Potter please come forward."

Harry gulped, stood up and walked over to the stand. A guard moved to stand next to him and smiled reassuringly. A medic moved forward to hand him an eyedropper, which held three drops of Veritaserum.

"Mr. Potter, how long has the abuse of Mr. And Mrs. Dursley been taking place?" The judge asked. Harry blinked for a second. Then–

"Since I was three," Harry answered. It was like he had no control over what he said. Harry didn't like it. He was to used to keeping everything in check. Keeping things private. The judge looked over at a court medic, who nodded in confirmation that the Veritaserum was working.

"Can you please tell the court what the abuse consisted of and how it started?"

Harry felt lightheaded, as if he was hearing this from miles away. He took a resigned breath and began.

"When I was three, my aunt slapped me for letting the bacon burn. At first, that's all it was, it was just disciplinary- on my aunts behalf. As I got older, the punishments got more severe. Uncle Vernon was quick to find any and all fault within me and was just as quick to punish me. He would hit me or kick my shins. Sometimes he would grab my upper arm so tight I would bruise.

"When I was seven, he started to use his belt on me. He would hit my back, causing bruises and cuts. Depending on his mood, he would sometimes use the buckle part. That was the worst he would do.

"When I got my Hogwarts letter, it stopped for a while. In the summer after my third year, a friend of mine played a prank on my cousin, Dudley. When I returned from fourth year, they started up again. At first it was just his fists and the belt. Aunt Petunia would make me clean the house, do all the gardening and would only give me what was left over from the meals. Which was hardly anything.

"This summer was the worst, though. Uncle Vernon's work had started to go badly and he started to drink. Whenever he came home from work he reeked of alcohol and would always take out whatever frustrations he had throughout the day on me. They wouldn't give me anything to eat at all, and forced me to do all the housework.

"One night, when they were asleep, I wrote two letters. One to Professor Dumbledore, and one to the Weasley's. The next day I received a letter back that stated that someone would come and pick me up.

"That day Uncle Vernon came home from work early because he had gotten fired. He thought that I had been the one that had gotten him fired. He started to punch and kick me. When he thought that that wasn't enough, he used his belt. I don't know how long he was hitting me. All I remember is him hitting me and then crashing into the frame of the closet and loosing consciousness. When I woke up I was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts."

The judge nodded.

"So, it was mostly your uncle, or did your aunt beat you too?"

"Aunt Petunia would only slap me for discipline, but stopped when I got my letter."

"I see. Now please tell the court where you slept for the first ten years of your residence as well as after you recieved you Hogwarts letter."

"I slept in the cupboard under the stairs. When I got my letter, they moved me to the room that they used to store all of Dudley's old and broken toys."

"Thank you, you may exit the stand." Harry walked back to his seat and sat down. "Will Madam Poppy Pomphrey please come forward." It was then that Harry realized that Madam Pomphrey was there. She walked up to the stand and took the truth potion handed to her. Harry began to feel more and more nervous.

"Madam Pomphrey, what was the condition that Mr. Potter was in when he was brought into the ward and placed in your care?"

"It was very severe. I almost didn't recognize him."

"What were his injuries?"

"He had bruising on ninety percent of his body, extreme blood loss, cuts on sixty percent of his body, a broken right wrist, a broken left leg, malnutrition, fever and a concussion."

"If he hadn't been brought in to you at the time that he was how much longer would have he had to live?"

"An hour at most. Maybe even less."

"Did Professor Dumbledore tell you anything about how he was found?"

"Yes, he said that he had found Harry laying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding him."

"How long would it have taken for Mr. Potter to loose as much blood as he did?"

"Six or seven hours."

"Thank you, you may step down." Madam Pomphrey retook her seat. "Will Commander Morgan Perin please take the stand." Harry looked over in surprise as Morgan stood and walked forward. For a third time the medic walked forward to give the truth potion, however, Moran stopped him.

"Your truth potion will not work on me. However, your truth spell, Veritas, will." The judge nodded.

"Yes, that has been explained to me. Mr. Kingston?" An Auror stepped forward and quickly placed the truth spell on him. If Morgan lied, he would glow red, but otherwise would remain a pleasant blue. Once the spell was complete, he began to glow.

"Mr. Perin, you are not from Earth, are you?"

"No, I come from a planet called Garthon. I am part of a species called the Chaian." He remained blue.

"What are you doing on Earth?"

"Queen Deovonna wished to give sentence to Voldemort for a crime committed on our people. As the her chief healer, it is my duty to come and see to her medical needs. Whatever they may be." Everyone in the room flinched at Voldemort's name except Harry, Dumbledore and Snape. The judge looked as though he was going to tell Morgan off for saying Voldemort's name, but decided against it.

"How did you come to helping to heal Mr. Potter?"

"The day that we arrived on Earth we found ourselves at Hogwarts. A battle was being fought in front of the castle. Voldemort was there and was fighting against Albus Dumbledore. After Voldemort retreated, I helped to heal the wizards that had been injured. A few hours later Queen Deovonna came to me and told me to report to the Hospital Wing inside the castle.

"I went and saw Harry laying on the bed. I talked to Madam Pomphrey and she told me what injuries he had. It took some convincingfor her to let me take a look at Harry. I healed what Madam Pomphrey was not able to. Which was, admittedly, not much." Throughout the questioning, he remained blue.

"Thank you, you may step down," the judge said. The Auror cancleed the spell and Morgan retook his seat. "Will Professor Albus Dumbledore please step forward." Harry watched nervously as the headmaster stood, walked over to the stand and took the truth potion that was given to him.

"Professor Dumbledore, where were you when you heard of Mr. Potter's situation?"

"I was at the Burrow. Molly Weasley called me at my office at Hogwarts. She seemed very upset about something so I went over to the Weasley's immediately. When I arrived she gave me the letter that Harry had written to me."

"What did Mr. Potter say in the letter?"

"He said that the Dursleys were beating and starving him."

"Were you the one that picked him up from the Dursleys?"

"Yes, I was."

"Where and how did you find Mr. Potter?"

"I found him in an upstairs bedroom. When I first arrived, Mr. Dursley was nervous and denied that Harry lived there at all. I heard a cough from upstairs. When asked what the cough was he said that it was nothing. After a few minutes of arguing with him, he allowed me to enter.

"I went upstairs and a certain door caught my eye. It had many locks on it and a cat flap at the bottom. I opened the door and couldn't see anything because the lights were off. I turned on the lights and saw Harry on the floor in a pool of his own blood. I conjured a stretcher, placed Harry onto it, grabbed his luggage and left."

"When you arrived at Hogwarts, you took Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing first, correct?"

"Yes, naturally."

"What did you do afterwards?"

"I went back to my office and sent a letter to Minister Fudge about Mr. Potter."

"Did the minister respond to your letter?"

"Yes, he did."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I must have been mistaken. He told me he knew for a fact that Harry was quite all right and unharmed." Everyone's head turned towards the minister who looked as though he wished that he could be swallowed up by a hole.

"Thank you, you may step down." Dumbledore returned to his seat next to Harry. "We'll take a ninety minute recess so that the court can decide upon the verdict."

The jury stood and walked through a side door; four of the Aurors walked over to talk to the judge and the minister while two stayed back to watch the Dursleys. Dumbledore turned to the group.

"I think that a quick bite to eat would be favorable," he said. Severus, Minerva, and Harry agreed. Poppy and Morgan decided to stay back and talk. Harry was about to go though the first of the two doors when he was bowled to the ground by a big, black...

"Xephyr?" Harry asked, looking at the puppy that was standing on top of him. The puppy barked happily and started to lick his face. Harry moved the puppy away from his face and stood up and then... fell back down. Harry looked up at whom had knocked him back down.

"Viper? Saerissin?" Harry asked.

"Hiya, Harry!" Viper said.

"Hello," Saerissin hissed.

"Viper, could you please get off. Your claws are starting to dig into me," Harry said. Viper moved off and Harry stood up and moved off to the side. Just in case.

Seconds later Diva and Pheonixx stumbled into the room. Severus quickly caught Pheonixx before she fell. Diva wasn't as lucky. She stumbled off to the side before falling...

...On top of Harry. Who was once again knocked to the ground.

"Uh. Hi, Harry." Diva blinked and scrambled up, leaning against the wall as she heaving heavily after running so much. Pheonixx used Severus for support.

"Just a moment... It's coming..." Pheonixx panted. "Any moment now... Hey, what do you know, I can breathe."

Diva rolled her eyes at Pheonixx then scowled at the three creatures crowding around Harry, who sat on the floor for safety.

"You three!" she scolded. "We told you that you could play in the fire. Not use it to get to Harry!"

"But he left us behind," Viper whined, hiding behind Harry.

"He left you behind because you couldn't come," Diva said. She looked up and noticed the Dursleys, Aurors, the judge, and the minister looking at her strangely, although the minister looked a bit pale.

"What? Has Phee turned my ears blue again?" she asked.

"I would never!" Pheonixx said, sounding offended. Then she blinked. "Well… maybe once. Weren't they green?"

"No, they were blue," Diva answered. "Anyway, back to what I was doing. Where was I? Oh, yes, I remember now." She frowned sternly at the basilisk, dragon, and Hellhound. "I already told you three that you couldn't follow him. Do you ever listen?!"

"Oh, no, I'm just fine, no need to ask me how I'm doing after being knocked to the ground three times in a row," Harry said sarcastically. Diva rolled her eyes.

"That was going to be the next thing that I was going to ask," Diva said. "See, here it comes. You okay, Harry?" Harry rolled his eyes and decided that it would be safe to get up since nothing else had ran or stumbled into the room.

"Thanks, Severus," Pheonixx said, smiling charmingly at him and taking her weight off his shoulder. Then she turned, glaring, at her three charges. They cowered back.

"What in the ten gates where you three thinking? You could have gotten hurt or lost or... or stepped on or something. Did you ever think that, perhaps, you just weren't allowed in the courtroom?!" The three actually looked sheepish.

Harry blinked and leaned towards Diva.

"Oh, she's good." Diva shrugged.

"She's had enough practice. I mean, if she could make Sutain feel guilty, then she can make anyone." Harry gave her a shocked look, which Diva ignored, watching Pheonixx rattle at the three animals in enjoyment, not that she could understand what she was saying.

"What's the meaning of this?" the judge asked from across the courtroom. Diva turned towards the judge and Pheonixx stopped yelling at the three, who looked relieved.

"Our apologies, Your Lordship," Diva said. "But Viper, Xephyr and Saerissin go wherever Harry goes. It's impossible to separate them from him."

"Just be glad that they didn't barge in here when the trial was still going," Pheonixx said, then glared at the three creatures that had taken shelter behind Harry's legs. The three cowered a little under Pheonixx's gaze.

Harry sighed. "How about you guys go and bring me something back while I stay here and talk to these three about the importance of actually listening to a direct order?" Albus, Minerva, and Severus nodded and walked out of the room. Pheonixx decided to go with them.

When Pheonixx was out of the room, Diva erupted into a fit of giggles. Everyone in the courtroom was looking at her as if she had gone crazy. Diva looked at everyone.

"Inside joke. You wouldn't get it," She said. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down on the closest bench and started to talk to the three creatures. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught Dudley staring at Viper and Xephyr. Vernon and Petunia were whispering to each other and Harry's finely tuned ears caught Vernon saying-

"Good for nothing freaks. The whole lot of them. That's what they are."

Viper's, Xephyr's, and Saerissin's heads turned towards Vernon and they started to hiss and growl at him. Viper tried to lunge but was stopped short as Harry grabbed his tail and was trying to keep him from advancing on Vernon.

"Viper, NO!" Harry grunted, giving the dragon's tail a little jerk. Viper stilled but was glaring at Vernon.

All of sudden Viper hiccuped, sending out a small ball of fire aimed at Vernon which died three feet in front of Vernon's face.

Harry let go of Viper's tail and clapped his hands around Viper's mouth, causing little clouds of black smoke to issue out of Viper's nose and between his lips. Diva walked over and hit Viper sharply on the throat and Viper stopped hiccuping. Harry looked over at Diva.

"Thanks, I'll need to remember that one."

"No problem," Diva said. "You can't let a young dragon hiccup for to long because their third lung isn't fully developed yet and the fire can burn a hole in their esophagus." Harry blinked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Phee," was all she said to explain.

"Ah."

Half an hour later, the four professors returned, each carrying a bag. Pheonixx had four. She handed one to Diva, who opened it and took out two cartons. They sat around a table Minerva conjured up (making the Dursleys jump and stare, except for Petunia, who was staring at the wall sadly). Diva handed one of the cartons to Harry, as 'Harry' was written on it in dark red ink. Severus, Minerva and Albus each took out their own cartons.

From the remaining three bags, Pheonixx took out four cartons, two boxes, and a tall styrofoam cup.

"Uh, Phee?" Diva stared at her. "What- uhm." Diva blinked. "Er…"

"What?" Pheonixx said defensively. "I like sushi."

"Apparently," Diva muttered. Then she shook her head and sighed, opening her own lunch, which turned out to be sesame and orange chicken, which she happily dug into. Pheonixx had gotten Harry a teriyaki rice bowl, which sent him staring as well.

"How did you…" He stopped himself. "Nevermind. I won't ask."

"I convinced them to go to a Muggle place. They looked at us weirdly, though..." She shrugged, and dug into various types of sushi, dim sum, and soup. All seven containers were open and she took a bit from each.

"So, Phee," Diva asked in a sly tone a few minutes later, glancing between her and Severus, who happened to be sitting next to each other. "Have fun?" Pheonixx blinked at her and opened her mouth before getting what she was implying. Pheonixx glared at her and began to yell in her natural language in her anger.

"Ïmu tielyan qrs corlla Ï doque ïmu, xr vare Ï enre jataz ïmu seu Lairau röhn rincë ïmu enre minay seu-ï yüre caraén-re öre eslh haia-sval!" Diva blinked and started laughing. Pheonixx growled her, eyes flashing silver.

"Phee, I don't know what you just said, but your reaction was priceless!" Diva said through her tears.

Phee narrowed her eyes and flicked her fingers. The chair Diva sat on burst into flames. Diva yelped and quickly put them out and conjured a new chair, as hers was nothing more than a charred piece of wood on three pegs.

Diva relocated herself to the other end of the table for the rest of the meal.

"Viucië-rah zah. 'Eddo ïmu ovora tïga,' rahka." Phee muttered, still in her natural language, shoving a piece of sushi in her mouth and viciously chewing.

Almost an hour later, the judge (who had left to get something to eat himself) and jury returned and everyone took their seats. The judge cleared his throat.

"The jury has made their decision and relayed it to me," he said. "Before the arrival of the witnesses, Veritaserum was administered to the Dursleys to get their preliminary testimonies. Each was done separately, so as to not affect the outcome of the testimonies. It was found that besides disciplinary actions, Mrs. Dursley had no part in the abuse of Mr. Harry Potter.

"Therefore, we release Mrs. Petunia Dursley from custody. We have one request, however- that she consult a psychiatrist to evaluate any mental damage done by Mr. Vernon Dursley." The professors glanced at Harry to see him looking relieved.

"Furthermore," the judge continued, "it is of the agreement of this court, after finely going over the evidence and testimonies of both the accused and the witnesses, that we hereby find Vernon Dursley guilty of child abuse and neglect, as well as spousal abuse. For child abuse, we sentence him to fifteen years in St. Mungo's Criminal Ward for Muggles. For neglect, we sentence him fifteen years in St. Mungo's Criminal Ward for Muggles. For spousal abuse, we sentence him to twenty years in St. Mungo's Criminal Ward for Muggles.

"As well, as Mr. Dudley Dursley is still a minor by Muggle Law, we sentence him one year of punishment to be decided by his mother for the willing cooperation in child abuse.

"Should Mrs. Petunia Dursley wish to receive divorce papers, we have them here ready for her use and may commence with the operation in ten minutes." Petunia nodded and smiled at the judge, who smiled back. Vernon glared at her, face rapidly turning purple.

"The court is adjourned." The judge banged his gravel. Vernon was dragged from the room, kicking and screaming, by the Aurors, who finally stunned and floated him away. Dudley just sat there, stunned (though not magically).

Petunia warily made her way over to Harry, looking at the floor.

"Harry, I just want to-" Harry put up a hand, stopping her.

"It's alright, Aunt Petunia. I know." Petunia gave him a watery smile and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Harry! You're just like Lily, you know!" She said between sobs.

She finally calmed herself, wiping her eyes on a handkerchief Harry embarrassingly conjured up. Then she looked at Albus and nodded.

"Professor, it's good to see you again."

"As it is you, Petunia. But please, call me Albus." Petunia nodded, smiling, and turned to Minerva.

"And Minerva, it's been so long."

"Yes Petunia, far too long." Diva turned to Harry.

"You don't seem surprised." Harry shrugged.

"I knew she was a witch when she fixed a plate that Dudley had dropped back when I was eight." Petunia blushed.

"You weren't supposed to see that," she said. There was a frightened yelp from the other side of the courtroom, a crash and some curious growling. Everyone looked over and saw Dudley sprawled on the floor and Viper in front of him. Viper turned towards Harry.

"I don't think he would taste too good." Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.

"No, he wouldn't Viper. Now, get back over here!" Harry said. Viper walked back over to Harry and Petunia ran over towards Dudley to help him up.

"Think it's time we took our leave," Albus said. Everyone agreed and walked out of the courtroom. Before he left, Harry was able to see the horrified look on his cousin's face as Petunia started to talk to the judge like they were old friends while signing the divorce papers.

They group headed out of the building and back into the alley. Pheonixx decided to use a fire Transmission and Transmissioned herself, Severus, and Minerva back to Hogwarts. Morgan Teleported Albus and Poppy. Diva and Harry waited for Petunia and Dudley who came out ten minutes later. Diva Teleported herself and the remaining three to Hogsmeade. From a few stores down they could hear Pheonixx yelling at someone in the Apothecary.

"Uhh… we might not want to go in there at this time," Diva said. "I really don't feel like running for my life at the moment." Harry chuckled at a memory from over the summer. A bang sounded throughout the village and purple smoke could be seen coming from the windows of Fred and George's joke shop, The Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Diva and Harry sighed.

"They're almost as bad as Phee," Diva said. Harry shrugged.

"Not quite. They have never blown up the potions lab over a hundred times in three months," Harry said. Diva rolled her eyes.

"For her, that's quiet." Dudley was looking around fearfully and whimpering. Petunia was trying to get Dudley to stop. Pheonixx walked out of the Apothecary in full demonic form muttering about idiots who shouldn't run Apothecaries then spotted Dudley whimpering.

"Stop whimpering you big baby," she said. Diva sighed.

"Anyone up for a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" Diva asked. Both Harry and Petunia agreed and Dudley just followed. Madam Rosmerta looked up from the magazine that she had been reading. The pub had only a few customers at the time so it wasn't very busy at the moment. Her eyes became wide when she saw who had walked through the door.

"Tuna!" Rosmerta exclaimed, coming from behind the bar and hugging Petunia.

"Rosy!" Petunia said.

"Tuna?" Harry said.

"Rosy?" Diva said. The two Chaians looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Dudley was looking at his mother with a shocked expression on his face. The two women parted.

"It's been too long Tuna," Rosmerta said. "What do you want? It's on the house." Dudley was about to open his mouth to say something that would have ended up being totally stupid but found that a silencing charm had been placed on him and both Harry and Diva were looking a bit too innocent. Dudley was glaring at the two Chaians who were both trying to hide their smiles.

Rosmerta led them to a table and took their orders. Diva only raised an eyebrow when Pheonixx ordered an alcoholic drink. But then, Diva wouldn't be able to do anything about it since Pheonixx was of a higher authority then she. Not that she would, of course. Harry and Diva sipped gingerly on their Butterbeers since they could cause Chaians to get a little tipsy. (As many of her troop found out after being presented with dozens of bottles curtesy of the House Elves.)

Rosmerta and Petunia talked the whole time about when they went to Hogwarts together. Diva decided to use the time to train Harry in using the telepathy part of his Mind Element by having him read someone's mind. Harry didn't have much success though.

Pheonixx glanced over at them. "Rou zjof, Gahhr, varxe rou fouwq gape vohe cuttecc in rou qiqjl lhr lo heaq vr vijq." ("You know, Harry, maybe you would have more success if you didn't try to read my mind.") Harry blinked, then gaped. He turned to Diva, absently talking in Algeja,

"Gof taj cge cbeuz Algeja? Ajq gof qiq cge zjof I fac lhrijk lo heaq geh vijq?!" ("How can she speak Algeja? And how did she know I was trying to read her mind?!") Diva stared levelly at him.

"Lfo lgijkc- Oje, cgec lge Yueej on qevojc, cge taj qo fgalepeh cge fajlc. Lfo- JO OJE TAG HEAQ A QEVOJ'C VIJQ XUL A QEVOJ!!" ("Two things- One, she's the Queen of demons, she can do whatever she wants. Two- NO ONE CAN READ A DEMON'S MIND BUT A DEMON!!") Harry shrank back at Diva's glare and gave her a sheepish look. "Especially not hers!" Diva added, in English, pointing at Pheonixx.

Everyone else just stared.

"What?" Diva asked looking back at everyone. Dudley started to whimper again. Diva rolled her eyes. "Oh, grow up you fgawe," (whale) she said to Dudley. She turned to Harry again.

"Roomoté doque jakgn-ret geihl," Pheonixx muttered, not bothering to hide a smile. Then she blinked and frowned, turning to stare out the window.

"Jof, lhr il akaij. Xul lgic live–," ("Now, try it again. But this time—,") Diva stopped short when she felt a tainted presence.

Suddenly, something crashed through the window. Everyone in the pub stood up and looked over at the broken window and saw a Death Eater staring back at them. More Death Eaters were appearing in the street by the second. Diva growled and summoned Shalone to her. The legendary sword appeared in her hand in a flash of pearly light. Harry pulled out Goldeye and summoned the Sword of Goldeye. Pheonixx conjured up a bow and arrows made of pure Fire.

"Stand back, all," Pheonixx said calmly, then released the arrow which sailed through the air and hit the Death Eater in-between their eyebrows. The Death Eater fell to the ground screaming in pain and then turned to ash. Diva smiled.

"This is going to fun," she said, then ran forward to try to cut the head off of the Death Eater that was trying to make his way into the pub.

The street was filled with Chaians, demons, Veela, a few elves, and Aurors, all fighting Death Eaters. Diva ran forward and took off the heads of five Death Eaters in one movement. Harry and Viper were helping Fred and George fight in front of their joke shop, Viper asking if he could eat the Death Eaters and nearly dancing with joy when Harry said, "Sure, why not." Xephyr and Saerissin were in the Three Broomsticks, Pheonixx was fighting in front of the Shrieking Shack, and Diva was fighting in front of Honeydukes. A Death Eater was in Honeydukes and about to start to curse the owner when Diva ran in and cut the Death Eaters head off, then grabbed a chocolate bar.

"Put it on my tab, I'll pay for it when this thing is over," she said before she ran back out onto the street. The owner blinked and stared after her.

Diva switched Shalone into her other hand and started to eat the chocolate bar while cutting the heads off of Death Eaters. Harry had looked over from his fight and saw Diva eating the chocolate bar and blinked.

"Is she eating chocolate?" George asked, blinking at Diva.

"Yeah," Harry answered, still blinking at Diva and knocking out another Death Eater. Pheonixx had only rolled her eyes at Diva before releasing another arrow. The battle lasted for half an hour. Most of the Death Eaters were killed. Only a few were left alive to be questioned.

After all of the Death Eaters had been taken away, Diva went back into Honeydukes. Fifteen minutes later she walked out of the shop laden with bags. Everyone was blinking at her as she opened a portal cubby and placed most of the bags in there. She only kept two of the bags out and started to eat the chocolate that was inside of them. Pheonixx snuck up behind her and grabbed a bar before Transmissioning away, laughing. Diva growled, looking murderous.

"PHEONIXX THOMASINA! GET. BACK. HERE. NOW!" Suddenly, a wrapped bar of what looked like Muggle chocolate appeared in a burst of fire, hovering in front of her with a note stuck to it. Diva blinked and took it. The bar was white chocolate and wrapped in a shiny silver wrapper. The note said: Trade you. Diva growled and put the bar into the bag.

Well. At least the bar was bigger than the one Phee took.

Diva, Harry, Petunia, and a shaking Dudley made their way up to the castle and up to the Great Hall. There they found Pheonixx, Sirius, Godric, Salazar, and various professors who didn't have any classes at the moment sitting at a large table, chatting in different groups. Sirius was eating something, Salazar kept stealing Godric's cherries, and Pheonixx was playing with a deck of long cards with simple blue backings. Diva glowered at her as the four sat down at the table, Dudley looking around in awe, as he had been doing since they arrived. Pheonixx merely smiled sweetly.

"Are those Tarot cards?" Harry asked curiously. Pheonixx nodded and held her hand over the deck.

"Yes," she said as the deck glowed white and began to shuffle itself. "Would you care for a reading?" Harry sighed then shrugged. Salazar's head shot up.

"Well, why not. You're not Trelawney, so I doubt you'll predict my death five times." Pheonixx raised and eyebrow. Salazar raised a hand and opened his mouth, but Pheonixx was faster.

"Tarot cards never under any circumstances predict or even hint at death," she said hotly. Diva rolled her eyes. Salazar tried ag-

"She's sensitive about the Tarot," Diva said. "Phee's been doing this for as long as I've known her, and she's always scarily right."

"I get that from Lady," Pheonixx said, shrugging. Salazar scowled.

Harry shrugged again. "I'm game."

"Uh…" Salazar finally said. "I don't think that's a good…"

Too late.

She began to shuffle that cards, this time without magic, and then set them down and instructed Harry to cut the deck, which he did. Even Dudley was watching with interest, as were the students who had entered during this time.

"Damn," Salazar sighed. "There she goes." Everyone ignored him again.

Pheonixx's eyes had turned completely silver and pulled the first card almost mechanically: the Nine of Wands. As her hand touched the deck, it glowed in a white light, as she did.

"Thee is preparing for battle," Pheonixx said almost in monotone. "There shall be eventual victory, but thee must first face more challenges. Thee can and will defend thine self stoutly if attacked. Save thee's strength."

Everyone stared at her. She still glowed eerily and as she pulled the next card, again the deck glowed. It was the Two of Swords.

"Thee emotions need to be well-balanced. Thee will face indecision. There is possible trouble facing thee. Thee will face temporary family truce. Thee has a well-developed sense of balance, but lack of direction." Harry blushed and looked at the table while Dudley snickered. Almost everyone glared at him and he shrank back.

Strength was next. "Thee is learning to release thee's fears. Thee has the ability to bring both sides of thee's heritages together in harmony. Love will always triumph in the end." This time Sirius snickered. Harry glared at him.

Pheonixx then pulled the Nine of Swords: it came up reversed. "Time brings healing," Pheonixx said gently. "Patience, unselfishness, faithfulness: those qualities are greatly urged. Good news comes of a loved one. Tomorrow will always be another day."

When Pheonixx pulled the Death card, Harry groaned. "A transformation is upon thee. There is birth of new ideas, new possibilities await. The old has been destroyed. The new has been born." Harry stared at her.

The next card was labeled The Star. "There is courage, hope, inspiration. A great love will be given, and received. Thee will have a new insight to the meaning of life. Destruction does not await thee."

She then pulled the Page of Wands. "Thee is courageous, in thee is brilliance and beauty. Thee is sudden in anger and love. Thee has a great enthusiasm, a dynamic personality. Thee may be the bearer of tidings, of news." Harry was blushing again, while others smirked at him.

Then she pulled The World. "Fulfillment of all thee's desires. Rewards and assured success await thee. Thee now has the freedom to move ahead in all undertakings. Thee has the ability to make others happy. There has been a change of home; travel may await thee. There will be an arrival at the state of cosmic consciousness. Thee is on the path of liberation."

She pulled next the Ace of Cups. "There is a beginning off all things good; love, joy, health. Thee will come to a spiritual understanding."

The last card was The Lovers. "Great love awaits thee. A love uncontaminated by all things materialistic. Inspiration from the Above will come to thee. Harmony within thee will be reached."

The glowing had been growing brighter and brighter with each card drawn until there was a great flash and it died. Pheonixx slumped forward slightly, eyes closed, then opened them, blinking, and shook her head.

Everyone stared at her. Diva had an eyebrow raised. Pheonixx blinked and looked at the cards spread on the table before her and blinked again.

"Oh. Is it over? I'm kind of hungry…" Everyone was just staring at her. Diva shook her head then teleported the two bags of chocolate to her room. Dumbledore walked over to Petunia and started to talk to her. Ron and Hermione walked into the hall and spotted Harry, who had sat down at the Gryffindor table and started eating.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hi," Harry said nonchalantly.

"Are you okay? We heard what had happened in Hogsmeade," Ron said.

"I'm fine," Harry said biting into a piece of chicken. "Viper's a little too happy though."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"He got to eat a couple of Death Eaters. Ironically enough he said they tasted like chicken." Ron was about to take a bite of his own piece of chicken but then pushed it off his plate. Hermione put down her own piece and reached for the beef casserole instead.

"Wait, he said?" Ron asked. Harry looked around quickly and lowered his voice so that no one would be able to overhear them.

"Yeah, I asked Diva about it over the summer and she said that it was because I was the first thing that he saw when he hatched. It kind of created some sort of bond between him and me. When that happened it enabled me to talk with him. Kind of like what happens between the mother and the baby of a magical creature," Harry said.

"What about Xephyr?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't been able to talk to him yet because I don't have any training in the Creature Element. I don't have the same bond with Xephyr like I do Viper because he was born a few weeks before I got him. I should be able to talk to him soon though. Once I'm able to change into my natural animal form I'll be able to use the Creature Element a bit more," Harry said.

"Oh, but I thought you only had control over Air, Mind, Life, and Thunder?" Hermione said.

"I do," Harry said, "but I'll also be able to use all the other Elements as well because I would be able to channel them through my Mind Element."

"Hey, who's the fat kid?" Seamus asked. Harry looked over.

"Oh, that's Dudley," Harry answered. Clatters of dropped silverware could be heard down the table.

"Your Muggle cousin?" Neville asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "but he's not really a Muggle: he's a Squib. My aunt, Petunia, is a witch." At that Neville fainted. Harry looked around. "What did I say?" Everyone was looking at Harry as though he had gone crazy. They all shook their heads then returned to their dinners.

"Why is your aunt here?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Aunt Petunia was released from custody because she only disciplined me. Uncle Vernon got sent to St. Mungo's Criminal Ward for Muggles for about fifty years," Harry said. "Aunt Petunia also wanted to talk to Dumbledore about something."

"Oh," Ron said. Harry finished dinner quickly and left the Hall. He was soon knocked to the ground yet again by Viper who was rubbing his cheek against Harry's.

"Viper!" Harry said.

"You're the best master in the world," Viper said. Harry sighed.

"Thank you, but could you please got off of me?" Viper moved and Harry stood up. He eyed Viper. "Did you just say that because you mean it or because I let you eat those Death Eaters?"

"Both," Viper said. Harry sighed, then Xephyr with Saerissin around his neck came out of the Great Hall.

"Come on you three," Harry said.

-

Saturday had come and Diva was standing looking at a set of doors waiting for Pheonixx to walk through them. She didn't even know why she bothered. Phee would most likely walk in when it had just finished, come late, or not show at all. She just hoped her plan worked. She saw a swirl of flames and Pheonixx appear. Diva smirked to herself. It worked. Pheonixx walked into the room eating an orange and looked around. Witches and Wizards were packing themselves into the Auditorium.

"Uhh… Di, am I late?" Diva shook her head. She had deliberately told Phee that it started an hour before it's true time to get here there when she was supposed to be there.

"Nope, your here on time actually. It's just about to start." Pheonixx blinked then growled at Diva. Diva smiled innocently and lead Pheonixx to a chair and sat down.

On the stage there were two podiums. Behind each was a banner. Diva's had a coat of arms with a Puma head surrounded by six stars. Pheonixx had a crescent moon cradling a dragon. A man with salt and pepper hair walked to the middle of the stage and announced both Pheonixx and Diva. People started to talk at once and hardly anything could be heard over the voices while lightbulbs flashed and great poofs of purple smoke went up into the air.

"What are your true intentions for the Wizarding world?"

"Why are you really here?"

"Why have you chosen to come to earth in this point in time?"

"Do you have any plans to take over Earth?" Exasperated, Diva put up a hand.

"I know that all of you here have questions that you would liked answered and we shall be answering all of them in due time," Diva said over the din of voices. "But if you all please stop talking at once we can answer them in a more orderly way." Everyone stopped talking. "Thank you." She pointed to the nearest reporter, who began to speak.

"Why are you here?"

"I only want to give Voldemort sentence for the devesting war that he had caused on my homeworld."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Not the side that Voldemort is on," Pheonixx said. "That's for sure."

"What are you planning?"

"To give Voldemort sentence, then to take a vacation," Diva said.

"What are your true intentions for the Wizarding world?"

"To get rid of Voldemort and stock up on as much chocolate as possible." She grinned cheekily and they stared.

"What of the demons?" another person asked. Pheonixx raised an eyebrow.

"We are here to give support to our Chaian relations. Though we could we do without the chocolate. Demons prefer oranges."

"Is it true that the Chaians talk about killing like it was natural?"

"Yes, it is. A species tends to get into the habit of it when you fight a war that was as bloody and violent as the Zian."

The questions continued for another couple of hours. Everyone seemed satisfied with the answers that they had gotten and went home. Pheonixx Transmissioned both Diva and herself back to Hogwarts. When the fire had burned away she hit Diva upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"You did that purposely!"

"Did what purposely?" Pheonixx growled and walked away. Diva shrugged and walked towards her room.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Of Demonshade

**Author:** Diva-Elf

**Title:** Through the Mists of Life

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Summary:** AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

**Warnings:** Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

**FOR RETURNING READERS:** We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

_**From Both of Us:**_ For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

-------------------------------------------

- - - - -

Chapter Seventeen- Of Demonshade

- - - - -

The next day Dudley was sent back to Smeltings for the rest of the year there. Harry was relieved. But it had been fun to watch Dudley try to climb up the staircase and almost faint from exhaustion, and his hair and skin change color because someone put a potion in his drink.

Petunia had sold the house on Privet drive and bought a new one in Hogsmeade.

Time seemed to pass in a blur and now it was almost Halloween. The castle was filled with the smells of baking turkey, chicken, pies, and other things.

Harry met Diva in the training room. She was looking at a carved pumpkin and scratching her head. She turned to Harry.

"So, what's the big deal about this Halloween thing again?"

"It's a Wizard holiday. It's supposed to represent the one day that ghosts and spirits can travel freely between earth and the other side. Muggles started to celebrate it when they started to have Muggle-Wizard marriages," Harry explained. Diva had an eyebrow raised.

"Uhh huh," Diva said. "Riiight, anyway… I think that you'll be able to change into your natural animal form today."

"Really?" Diva nodded.

"Yeah. After you find and change into your animal you'll be able to change anytime," Diva said. "Ready?" Harry nodded and moved into the middle of the room. He closed his eyes and concentrated on finding his animal.

Inside the Chaian mind there are many animal choices. He had to look through all of the animals and try to find the one that he connected with the most. So far he had gone through black panther, wolf, lion, horse, bald eagle, golden eagle, bobcat, hawk, falcon, snowy owl, bat, fox, bear, raccoon, white-tailed deer, tiger, black leopard, jaguar, snow leopard, cheetah, cougar, lynx, caracal, cat, dog, Hellhound, dragon, griffin, hippogriff, sphinx, winged horse, and unicorn. He came to the last animal that he sensed and knew that this was the one. A black unicorn with a silver horn and silver hooves, silver beard and hoof feathers, and a black lion's tail. It's eyes were emerald green and had gold lightning bolts for the pupil.

Harry felt his body change and grow. His muscles rippled. His arms and legs lengthened and became covered in a silky black coat. His hands and feet melted and hardened, turning silver. He opened his eyes and looked around. Diva was blinking at him with her mouth open, looking like a gaping fish.

"Wow," Diva finally said. Harry tilted his head at her and tired to say something but it came out in a nicker. Harry started. He needed to get used his animal form.

'Forgot about something?' Diva teased, making a telepathic connection between them.

'Oh, shut it you,' Harry answered. Diva giggled.

'Don't worry about it. A lot of people forget that they can't speak normally the first time they change,' she said. Harry sighed and then started to pick up his hooves, look at it, then place it back down.

'Now what?' Harry asked.

'You change back, we go outside, you change again, you used to your form,' Diva answered. Harry nodded and felt his body return to normal. Long ears and all. Harry rubbed his ears.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to these," he said, changing his ears to look human.

"You will," Diva said. "Come on, let's go." They walked through the castle and towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Why are we headed towards the Quidditch pitch?" Harry asked.

"It has walls, grass, and the most room for you to get used to your form and the four gaits that come with it," Diva answered.

"Oh," Harry said. They walked onto the field and Harry almost instantly changed back into his animal form again. For the next hour Harry just walked, trotted, cantered, and galloped around the pitch getting used to the feel of muscles rippling under his skin, the pace of the different gaits, the difference between sights, sounds, and smells.

Harry changed back and the two went back up to the castle for dinner. The next day would be Halloween. Harry went to bed that night having a feeling that something was going to happen. He just wasn't sure what.

-

The next day Pheonixx observed her sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindors as they admired the Demiguise she had been able to procure from the First World for her lesson.

Suddenly, she stiffened and swayed, eyes widening slightly. She blinked a few times, reaching behind her back for a moment. Finding what she sought for, she inhaled deeply and cleared her throat. The students looked at her, noticing how tensely she held herself.

"I believe I shall dismiss you early," she said, softly though sounding a bit forced, "Mr. Creevy, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Parey, please stay."

Confusingly, the class gathered their things and began to head for the castle. The two Gryffindors and the Slytherin stayed behind as requested.

"Ms. Weasley, please go to Diva in the new Divination classroom, and tell her to go to the forest. Code red." With each word, Pheonixx's breathing became even more labored. Ginny nodded and ran back to the castle.

Pheonixx began losing her balance. Colin and Roselinn Parey quickly moved forward to catch her before she fell completely. Then they saw what was wrong and paled. An arrow was sticking out of her back, and it, as well as her shirt, was stained with dark purple blood. Wait... Purple?

"Into the forest," Pheonixx rasped, her breathing becoming almost wheezes. She felt their hesitation. "No creature... will harm you... in... my presence," she gasped.

They hurried into the forest, on either side of her, following the directions she gave them. At last they neared a very large clearing where the two sixteen-year-olds saw many different creatures. Two beings, demons, the students realized at the same time, rushed forward.

"Your Majesty!" they exclaimed, grabbing the attention of many others.

The two demons relieved the students of her. Pheonixx had time to say, "Fifty points to each of you, and to Miss Weasley," before fainting from the blood loss.

The two stayed long enough to watch her being lowered onto what looked like a large black cot before leaving, passing a worried Diva on the way.

"Phee!" Diva exclaimed at the sight of her old friend laying on the cot with the arrow sticking out of her and her body stained in blood. Diva turned to the camp.

"I want the whole of the forest and the castle grounds searched. I want who ever did this found!" She went to the injured Queen's side, kneeling next to the almost bed-like cot.

"Let me through, let me through!" called a rough, female voice suddenly. "Move, you idiot!" An older, scowling demon shoved her way through the demons surrounding the cot, glaring at a young fox-demon, whom she shoved aside.

Grumbling about morons and chipmunks, she went to the Queen's side and bent over to check her.

"Ooh, that's a doozy. I better clean that up right away."

"Can you heal her, Cember?" Diva asked the old wolf-demon hurriedly. The demon scowled.

"Heal her? Of course I can heal her! I can heal anybody!" The demon blinked then started to look around her. "Now where'd I put that darned med-kit?" Diva raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh… where's Morgan?" Diva asked. Cember scowled.

"Morgan? Don't know. I think he's healing an Elf or something. Why? Is he hurt too?"

"Uh… no… MORGAN!" Morgan rushed out of his tent on the other side of the clearing.

"I didn't do it!"

"You didn't do what?"

"Uh, nothing." Diva gave him a look. "What do you want?"

"Help Cember. She needs a med-kit." Morgan nodded and brought out a med-kit from the tent. Cember scowled again. The four and a half thousand year old demon glared at the Chaian.

"I need a demon med-kit, stupid! I can't treat Her Majesty with a Chaian one!" Morgan rolled his eyes and handed the kit to her.

"Turn it over." Cember did so and blinked.

"Well, now that's more like it! Go find mine." Cember kneeled down beside Diva and put a hand to the Queen's forehead. She glanced up at Morgan who hadn't moved. "Well? I need that med-kit!"

"Morgan, find it. Complain to me later," Diva said. Morgan walked off in search of the missing med-kit. "Can you please tell me when you're done, Cember? I'm going to look for Salazar."

The wolf-demon nodded and Diva headed for the castle.

Diva thought that she would try the potions lab first, seeing that most of Pheonixx's family had a love of potions. When she reached the lab, Diva knocked on the door and walked in. There she found both Salazar and Severus. It seemed that Severus was trying to talk Salazar out of adding Wolfsbane to Mandrake juice. Obviously, Salazar wanted the potion to explode.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Salazar, I think that you should come to the camp. Pheonixx has been injured." Severus looked worried, and Salazar looked almost panicked.

"What happened?" Salazar asked. Diva looked sorrowful.

"She was shot in the back with an arrow. It went almost straight through." Salazar paled and Severus placed a hand on the table to stay standing. The two men looked at each other then plowed past Diva. Diva looked at the doorway that the two men had just ran through with an eyebrow raised.

'Why would Severus be that worried about Phee?' Diva thought. Then understanding dawned on her. 'Oh, Sev likes her! I wonder if he knows. I wonder if Phee knows. I wonder if she likes him. Oh! Plan!' Smiling to herself she walked out of the potions lab to find Harry.

Unsurprisingly, she found him in the training room, practicing his sword fighting. Unsheathing Shalone from the rack that she was on in the room, Diva stepped behind Harry and blocked a swing from him. The metal clanged as the blades hit together.

"You're getting better." Diva said. Harry lowered Goldeye.

"Thanks. You're early." Harry said.

"I know. Phee was injured during her Care of Magical Creatures class. I just came by to tell you that we won't have our spar today." Diva answered. Harry looked shocked.

"Phee was injured?" he asked. "How?"

"She was shot with an arrow, but what's strange is that Severus was about five seconds from fainting when I told Salazar."

"Professor Snape? The most hated teacher in Hogwarts? That Professor Snape?" Diva nodded.

"Yes, that Professor Snape. Anyway, I need to get back to the camp and see how Cember is doing." Diva turned and walked out of the room, summoning Shalone's sheath to her as she passed.

When she got there, Velanra, Salazar, and Severus (blushing, as Cember had had to removed Pheonixx's shirt to get to the arrow better) were sitting in various places around Phee's cot. Cember was wrapping a white strip of cloth around Pheonixx's bodice. The area where it covered the wound was stained a dark purple.

Pheonixx herself was still out cold, her forehead plastered with sweat. Her face was flushed and her chest was heaving as though she was having a hard time breathing. Salazar looked up, dark eyes darker and burning in a furious light.

"Demonshade," he growled. "The arrow was laced with Demonshade." Diva gaped.

"Wh- how is this possible?" Diva stammered, eyes wide.

"Voldemort has the rogue Harpies on his side," Velanra said, eyes somber. "He persuaded them to bring them a single leaf of Demonshade from the Forest Calu'Vhakch."

Suddenly, Pheonixx arched her back, then screamed. Everyone closed their eyes and covered their ears from the shrill sound. Her body began to glow a pulsating dark red. Cember hurried forward and poured a milky white potion into her mouth. She stopped screaming and lay still, but the glow remained. The scream, though, still vibrated. The trees shook and a few of the younger demons were shaking.

"What was that?" Diva gasped, eyes wide as the power from the scream left her slowly and noticed that she was slightly shaking as well as some of the other Chaians. Cember shook her head, sighing. Salazar sighed as well.

"That was the Queen's Call. It is used by a demon Queen when she is in great danger or pain. It forces any magical creature who hear or feel the magick from it to come to her aid. It is also used to round up stray or rogue demons, which is why it had such an effect on the others, especially the younger ones."

Somehow, Velanra had moved from standing a few feet away to sitting in the bed with Pheonixx's head in her lap. Her age could be seen in her eyes, as could her cold fury. The demon half of her began to emerge as her yellow eyes turned a fierce sun-bleached golden and her top and bottom canines elongated. Her fingers were more like claws, long and spindly. One rested on Pheonixx's cheek, the other wiping the perspiration from the Queen's forehead with a wet cloth.

"I will catch the guilty one," the princess hissed, eyes bright. "And he will pay."


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Of Guilt

Author: Diva-Elf

Title: Through the Mists of Life

Rating: R

Genre: Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

Summary: AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

Warnings: Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

FOR RETURNING READERS: We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

From Both of Us: For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

--------------------------------------------

- - - - -  
Chapter Eighteen- Of Guilt  
- - - - -

Almost everyone was vastly enjoying the Halloween feast. The thousand live bats were flying along the ceiling, (crashing into one another periodically and falling in some poor student's dinner), carved pumpkins floated along the hall, and… Diva wasn't sure, as she tried to get her mind away from Pheonixx (still in the clearing with Salazar and Velanra, Cember still doing everything she could to save her)… but she thought that the Weasley twins had spiked the juice. (Of course, why the twins were even there in the first place was a mystery in and of itself.)

Okay, the twins had definitely spiked the juice. As, the more she drank, the stronger a buzz she would get.

The feast was about halfway over when the doors of the Great Hall opened and two Tiger-demons entered, each holding an arm of a watery-eyed, balding man. Everyone in the hall froze and looked at the two demons and the supposed dead guy between them. Then the students started yelling and a few started to run towards the exits.

Both Godric and Diva rolled their eyes and stood.

"Look who the cats drug in." Diva whispered to Godric. Godric rolled his eyes again. Diva waved her hand. All the students that were standing, froze, and with another wave of her hand, the students returned to their seats.

"Do you even know where that thing has been? Put it down!" Diva said with mock sternness. The Tiger-demons looked at each other then dropped Pettigrew on the marble floor with a thud.

"This is the one that shot the arrow," spoke up one. Diva and Godric looked royally pissed, eyes flashing.

They weren't the only ones. Harry was glaring, Sirius (as Padfoot) was growling and had changed into full Hellhound form, Dumbledore looked calm but furious, McGonagall looked stern, and Severus looked murderous. Even Saerissin and Viper were hissing, Xephyr copying Sirius' form as much as he could.

"Can I eat him?" Viper growled to Harry.

"Later," Harry said back.

Dumbledore hastily stood up and addressed the students before someone did something that they wouldn't regret but would scare many of the younger students to death.

"Prefects, please lead your houses back to the dormitories. You will finish the feast there." The student body got up to leave. As Harry passed the two demons, trying to make his way over to Diva, one of them grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the throng, moving in the other direction.

"Stay here," the Tiger-demon said. "You will not be herded with the other students if you do." Harry nodded his understanding and the demon let go of his arm. The Great Hall was emptied in a few minutes of all the students and the only ones left in the hall were Harry, Diva, Godric, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus, Sirius, Pettigrew, and the two demons.

"Thank you," Diva said to the demons. "Guard the doors, in case he tries to escape and somehow gets pass us." The demons nodded and walked out of the hall (one toward the Entrance Hall, one to the back door), both glaring dangerously at the man. The doors closed after them. Diva stepped forward and looked down at the balding man in front of her.

"How I see it," Diva said, "is that we could do this one of two ways. The easy way," she unsheathed a dagger and ran a finger over the edge, eyes glittering. "Or my way."

"Just get on with the questions," Godric said sternly. Diva pouted. 

"Fine," Diva said. She walked in front of Pettigrew.

"Get up," Diva ordered. "I'd rather do this the easy way. It would be better for everyone involved." Pettigrew remained where he was, not making any attempt to get up. Diva stepped closer to pull him to his feet, then, before anyone could stop him, he pulled out the dagger that he used on Harry when he took Harry's blood to help Voldemort rise and stabbed Diva in the calf.

Diva sank to her knees and grabbed her calf. Pettigrew raised the dagger to strike again, but Diva was too fast for him. She rolled over onto her right hip and kicked out with her uninjured left leg. The dagger was sent flying across the hall and a crack told everyone that Pettigrew's hand had been broken. Diva kicked again. Her foot connected with his abdomen and he was sent flying into the oak doors of the Great Hall.

Godric ran over to Diva, who was cussing Pettigrew out in Algeja.

"Someone get Morgan." Godric ordered.

"I'll do it." Harry said, giving his three familiars looks that meant Stay Here.

He ran out of the hall, passing a large white tiger. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he changed into his natural animal form and galloped into the forest. He could see campfires a little ways ahead and whinnied. Reaching the edge of the camp he changed back. Startled to see Harry there, everyone looked up from what they were doing. 

Harry ignored them and ran up to Morgan.

"What's the matter Harry?" Morgan asked

"Come quick... Diva... hurt." Harry panted out. It was only then that Harry realized that there were a few demons nearby. All the Chaians paled a little, the Elves looked worried and the demons looked angry. Actually, they looked pissed off. Very pissed off.

"Where? How?" Morgan asked running into the tent that held his medical supplies.

"Great Hall... got stabbed... dagger, in the calf."

"Right or left calf?"

"Right calf." Morgan nodded and put a hand on Harry's shoulder and teleported them both to the Great Hall.

Harry looked around and saw Sirius standing over Pettigrew holding a blue Fire ball and cussing him out in G.h.. Pettigrew was cowering in the corner, looking even more pathetic than he already was with Viper snapping at him, Xephyr holding Viper back by the tail, and Saerissin hissing dangerously. He had a distinct feeling he missed something. 

Diva was still cussing in Algeja but altered between cussing at Pettigrew and cussing at Morgan when he would press a little to hard on her calf.

"That's it! He's dead!" Diva said getting up and stepping gingerly on her newly healed right leg and somewhat hobbled over to where Sirius was cussing him out.

"Sirius. Move." Diva said conjuring up a very large PKE ball. Sirius looked over at Diva, then looked at the PKE ball then moved off a little bit. Harry's familiars blinked and followed suit, Viper running to hide behind Harry's legs.

"She's scary..." the dragon said, poking his head out.

"Diva," Godric said. Diva's eyes flashed in anger at Pettigrew then turned towards her grandfather.

"But-" 

"No, you can't kill him. Yet."

"He's-" 

"I know, but no."

"Can't I-"

"No." 

"Just-" 

"No." 

"But Phee-"

"No!" 

"Aww." Diva pouted.

The other professors watched in amusement. Pettigrew tried to slowly get up off of the floor and sneak outside.

"Don't you dare move," Severus growled, which was pretty much echoed by Saerissin, who had been watching him closely. Diva spun back around to face Pettigrew, then walked forward and pushed him against the doors of the Great Hall, pinning him there by his neck.

"Since you don't want to do this the easy way," Diva growled, "we'll do it my way." Pettigrew's eyes were wide and he started to stutter-

"N-no, p-p-please…"

"So far, you have broken ten Laws. If you do not cooperate… well… you're still dead," Diva said with a smile. "Now, tell us what we want to know, and maybe, maybe, I won't kill you. But... I can't guarantee anything." Severus watched with interest. He had to hand it to her, she knew how to get people to talk. Diva glanced at Sirius out of the corner of her eye.

"Sirius, would you like to do the honors?" Sirius got an evil grin on his face.

"I'd be glad to." Sirius took out a little quartz stone and passed his hand over it, murmuring a spell. The stone started to glow softly. "Now, Peter, you can start admitting a few things. Starting with the Fidelius Charm, and the switch from me to you as Lily and James's Secret Keeper, and how it was you that blew up the street and killed all of those Muggles and cut off your own finger to get away." Diva started to change her fingernails into claws, just to add a little incentive.

"Then explain why you felt it necessary to shoot Pheonixx with an arrow," Severus growled.

"Talk." Diva growled. Pettigrew gulped.

"I-it's t-t-true. L-Lily and J-James s-s-switched f-from S-Sirius to me a-as their S-Secret Keeper. I w-was and am a D-D-Death Eater for V-Voldemort. I-it w-was me who c-c-cast the c-curse that b-blew up t-t-the street and I c-cut off my o-own f-f-finger to e-escape." Diva dug her claws into his neck.

"And about Pheonixx," she said.

"M-my m-m-master o-ordered m-me to d-do it. I-I h-had n-n-no other c-choice."

"There is always a choice!" snapped Severus, clenching the table so hard his knuckles were white.

"Y-y-you don't u-understand!"

"We all understand perfectly, rat," Diva said, letting Pettigrew fall to the ground then hitting him with a stunning spell. Sirius waved his hand over the stone once more and it stopped glowing. 

"Pathetic," Diva murmured before walking out of the hall.

Viper was the only one who spoke in the short silence that followed.

"Now can I eat him?" Harry rolled his eyes.

- 

Diva appeared in front of a large house with a few of it's lights on in the windows. Diva smirked as she walked up the front garden path, changing her appearance as she went, to the front door and knocked. The door opened and a petite woman was standing in front of her. 

"Yes?" she answered annoyed.

"I'm sorry to come at such a time, but I need to speak with Minister Fudge. It is a matter of great importance," Diva said sweetly. Diva almost threw up from the tone that she was using.

"Of course. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," the woman said. Diva smiled her 'you-are-such-an-idiot' smile.

"Hale, Amanda Hale, from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Diva answered. the woman showed her to a room and a few minutes later the minister showed up wearing bright pink bunny slippers and teddy bear pajamas.

Diva had changed back to her original appearance and had crossed her arms in front of her and tapping her foot against the expensive wood flooring, hoping that she was at least scratching, if not denting them.

"About time!" Diva said, moving forward and grabbing the minister by the arm and teleporting the two of them to Hogwarts. Diva blinked at what the minister was dressed in.

"What are you wearing? Nevermind, I don't what to know, hurry up, I don't have all night," Diva said, pulling the minister through Hogwarts. "Come on, hurry up, I have people to kill, people to free, people to watch over…"

"Get your hand off of me!" the minister ordered, stopping in his tracks and pulling his arm out of Diva's grasp.

"Stop being the insufferable natzacc that you are and get your ass in there!" Diva said pointing towards the Great Hall and the tiger that was in front of the doors.

"I will not until you tell me what this is about," Fudge said. Diva rolled her eyes and growled. She pulled the Minister towards the doors, talked swiftly to the tiger-demon then pushed the minister through. Making him fall face first on the stone floor.

Everyone in the hall turned their head to look at the minister. They all had to turn their heads so that their smiles were hidden. Fudge's face was as pink as his bunny slippers in anger.

"What's all this about?" he asked.

"See him?" Diva asked, pointing to Pettigrew. "That's Peter Pettigrew, he was the one that blew up that Muggle street that killed all those people. Now, you see him?" Diva pointed to Sirius. "That is Sirius Black, an innocent man that you falsely accused and locked up in prison without a trial. If you need any more convincing we have Pettigrew's confession recorded."

"You're crazy," Fudge said. "Pettigrew was killed. Sirius Black was the one who killed him." Diva moved so that she was nose to nose with the minister.

"Listen Fudge. Pettigrew is NOT DEAD but RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE! Sirius is AN INNOCENT MAN, and if you ever call me crazy again you'll regret it." Fudge was shaking. "Now you better listen to what Sirius has to say."

Diva stood up to her full height and walked over to one of the tables, sat down on it and watched Fudge while eating a few chocolate bars that she had pulled out of her portal cubby. Harry sat down next to her. 

"Where's a camera when you need one?" he said. Diva reached down into her portal cubby and pulled out a small silver camera and handed it to Harry.

"Have fun," she said. Harry looked at the camera then looked at Diva with a mischievous smile on his face. He was soon snapping away pictures of the minister in his bright pink bunny slippers and teddy bear pajama's. The pictures appeared immediately on the table next to Diva, who picked them up and looked through them. Harry sat back down and handed the camera back.

"Good photos. Make good blackmail material, don't you think?" Diva said handing Harry the photos. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"And here I thought that Gryffindor's don't use blackmail," Harry said. Diva shrugged.

"What can I say," Diva said, "old habits die hard. Now that I'm on Earth I went back into war mode. I take any advantage that I can get if it will help us. I learned that lesson the hard way." Harry watched as it seemed as though Diva had entered her own world of thoughts and memories; of 'what ifs' and questions, that he so often did himself.

Diva sighed and rubbed her armband above the column of her six Elemental markings. The queen's band. A constant reminder to her of her responsibilities and her power. Power that came at too high of a price for her. Her father was the first of her family to go, then her twin, and finally her mother. Making her the youngest queen in history. The only ones of her family that remained where Godric and her Grandmother Risonna who was currently watching over Garthon until her return.

Harry saw the look that crossed Diva's face. It was a face that he had worn many times over the past two years that Voldemort had been alive. It wouldn't do her any good to wallow in self-pity. Frankly, he hated pity. Especially if it was directed towards him. He reached over and shook Diva gently calling her name. Diva started and looked over at him.

"Huh?" she said.

"You were drifting," Harry said. Diva looked away slightly.

"Thanks," she said, feeling herself blush slightly.

From across the hall, Godric watched his granddaughter with a knowing glint in his eyes.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Of Demons

Author: Diva-Elf

Title: Through the Mists of Life

Rating: R

Genre: Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

Summary: AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

Warnings: Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

FOR RETURNING READERS: We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

From Both of Us: For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

--------------------------------------------

- - - - -  
Chapter Nineteen- Of Demons  
- - - - -

"Well, everything is done, Mr. Black, you're name has been cleared," Fudge said.

"Thank you, minister," Sirius said. Diva hopped off the table and landed lightly on the polished floor.

"Goody, I can finally get to the fun part," Diva said, unsheathing Shalone and walking towards Pettigrew. Then the doors to the hall opened and Destiny walked in. Her usually silver eyes had gold flames in them. She looked pissed.

"No, allow me," Destiny said. Diva lowered Shalone and looked at Destiny in confusion as she walked over to Pettigrew and dragged him out of the hall by the collar.

"Come, Mr. Pettigrew," she said, "let us talk about why one should never harm my Heirs." Diva looked as though someone had just said that they had just stopped making chocolate. She sniffed.

"That's not fair," she whined. "I wanted to have some fun." Godric sighed and put his head in his hand, Sirius and Harry rolled their eyes, and the rest looked confused. Diva sheathed Shalone and opened her portal cubby the get another bar of chocolate when she saw twenty HUGE bags of chocolate. Her eyes widened and she practically jumped at them.

"Oh! Milk chocolate! White chocolate! Oh, swirled! Peanut butter… caramel… is that a doughnut? Mmm, chocolate on chocolate and filled!" Diva was hanging out of her cubby up to her waist looking through all of the chocolate. "'ea'y 'ag." She obviously had the doughnut in her mouth.

"Ah… Diva?" Godric said. Diva's head appeared out of another opening with a half eaten doughnut in her mouth. Looking very much like a Chaian in a chocolate store, some of the filling from the doughnut was smudged on her face.

"Huh?" 

"Maybe you should wait and do that later," Godric said. Diva raised an eyebrow at him and took another bite off of the doughnut. There was a ring of chocolate around her mouth.

"Or you could continue," Godric said, sighing helplessly. Diva gave a satisfied smirk and pulled her head back into the cubby then the rest of her body disappeared as well with a small "oomph". There was more shuffling of bags.

"…Oh, that's where that extra box of tampons went…" all the men in the hall turned slightly red, "hn… Oh, milk, white, peanut butter and caramel swirled!" It went on like that for a few more minutes. Cember walked into the hall and blinked at the open portal.

"Excuse me, does anyone have a lemon?" she asked. Diva stopped her rummaging for a moment then resumed it. Producing, a few seconds later, a lemon.

"This what you want?" came Diva's slightly muffled voice, hand sticking out of the hole. It held a bright yellow lemon.

"Er." Cember blinked. "Do you have one that's bigger? And preferably not chocolate?" Diva pulled her hand back in, said, "Lemon-flavored chocolate? ... Ookay...," and started to rummage some more. Godric sighed.

"Accio big non-chocolate lemon," he said. Seconds later a lemon the size of his fist zoomed into his hand.

"Will this do?" he asked. Cember nodded and Godric sent the lemon across the hall to her.

"What do you need the lemon for?" Severus asked. Cember raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm hungry, why else?" she said sarcastically. "You're a potions master, you imbecile, you know what lemon pulp is used for." Severus scowled at the insult and sulked as he realized she was right.

"Is something wrong with Phee?" Diva asked, detaching from her chocolate for just a moment and sticking her head out of the hole. 

"Oh, no, she's just fine. Half dead is all," Cember said, glaring at her. The wolf demon turned and stalked out of the hall ranting about idiots with obvious questions. Diva shrank back and went back to her chocolate, muttering to herself.

"Every one of you are barking mad," Fudge said. Diva poked her head out of her cubby again.

"And you're annoying," Diva said, then snapped her fingers and the minister disappeared.

Salazar walked in a few moments later looking very satisfied. "Anyone want to see Milady in action?" There was a dangerous smirk on his face, and he was in full demonic form. Diva popped her head out of the cubby portal.

"Ooh! Me!" Diva jumped out of the cubby with a few chocolate bars in hand to eat while watching the show. Harry looked over at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. He just shrugged. Diva and Salazar walked out of the hall and to the forest.

Harry and Sirius left the hall a few minutes later. Halfway to Gryffindor Tower Sirius got his mischievous grin on his face, one that he only got when he gets an idea for a prank or something along those lines. Harry stopped and crossed his arms.

"Okay, what are you scheming?" Harry asked. Sirius turned to face him. 

"Just wondering if I should go in and say hi to Ron and Hermione," he answered. Harry smiled as well. Sirius walking into the Gryffindor common room with everyone else thinking that he was still a criminal while talking to Ron and Hermione was bound to be interesting. 

"What do you think their reactions will be?" he asked, walking again. 

"I expect running, falling, fainting, screaming, and any other synonyms that you can come up with for those words," Sirius said. Harry snickered, a similar mischievous starting to appear on his face. 

"Okay, what are you thinking?" Sirius asked.

"Just wondering what they're reaction if Padfoot turned into Sirius," Harry said. Sirius raised an eyebrow and smiled.

- 

Harry walked into the common room with his ears long and followed by a large black dog. Ron and Hermione looked up from the corner that they were talking in whispers.

"Harry!" Hermione said as he sat down, and scratched Sirius behind the ears. 

"Hi," he said.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"The Great Hall," Harry answered. "Diva went and got then minister and now Sirius is free." Harry started to snicker at the memory of the minister in his pink bunny slippers and teddy bear pajamas.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked. Harry pulled out the pictures and handed them to Ron and Hermione. They doubled over in laughter as the pictures progressed. Harry leaned over and whispered something to Sirius who nodded and started to walk around the common room.

A scream came from near the portrait hole. Harry turned around in his chair and looked over. The rest of the Gryffindors looked as well. Sirius was standing there with a smile on his face.

"S-s-sirius B-b-black!" one Gryffindor yelled in fright.

"Cool it," Harry said. Everyone looked over at him. "Sirius was framed and then sent to Azkaban without a trial. When the demons came into the Great Hall tonight it was because they found the person who shot Pheonixx. That person was the one who framed Sirius. Diva got the minister—I have some really funny pictures of the minister in teddy bear pajamas if anyone wants to see them—and now Sirius's name has been cleared with the ministry."

"Exactly," Sirius said, smirking at them all. "Wait, you have pictures? Of the minister?"

"Yeah, pink bunny slippers and all," Harry answered. Sirius whooped and rushed forward. All the Gryffindors blinked at the two.

"Wait a minute, why are your ears long, Harry?" Neville asked. Harry paled and cursed to himself, before shrugging with a sigh.

"Oh, what the hell. It's because I'm half Chaian," Harry answered. Whispers broke out through the common room.

"But that can't be possible," another Gryffindor said.

"Of course it is," Harry said. "Why couldn't be?" Everyone just blinked at him.

- 

Diva and Salazar entered the main clearing. Cember was carefully squeezing the juice from the lemon into a small vial. Others were situated on a small table in front of her. Phee lay on a cot a few feet away from the demon medic. There was a strange metal thing on her chest, over her heart, and another on the spot the arrow would have punctured had it gone all the way through. Velanra was still in the position she had been in when Diva left. Pheonixx's head still lay in her lap and Velanra was singing softly, in a voice that sounded as if you were hearing a sweet melody from a music box. And, apparently, she was at the end of the song.

"…Minnä röko,  
"Ïmi narradri extaröh,  
"Ranna-re hindra enre ditel ïmu,  
"Fidaer ï ïmi lothr,  
"Untou dento,  
"Minnä röko,  
"Ïmi hyar härel-ret extaröh."

Velanra looked up at them when she was done, dark eyes expressionless. After a moment, she raised a hand and pointed to her left at a small path leading deeper into the forest. Salazar nodded and the two continued on. As they neared, they could faintly hear screams and pleading. 

"Yes, we're definitely on the right trail," Diva said cheerfully, tearing into her fourth to last chocolate bar. Salazar rolled his eyes.

"Chaians and chocolate," he muttered. "That reminds me. I need to hurt Godric. Stupid jelly beans." Diva blinked at him then shrugged. 

Demons.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Of Healing

Author: Diva-Elf

Title: Through the Mists of Life

Rating: R

Genre: Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

Summary: AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

Warnings: Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

FOR RETURNING READERS: We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

From Both of Us: For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

--------------------------------------------

- - - - -  
Chapter Twenty- Of Healing  
- - - - -

The next morning all of Hogwarts (except those who already knew) and the Wizarding World was shocked at the news of Sirius. He was innocent? Impossible! But it was true. The ministry had given him back Grimmauld Place and reimbursed him for his time in Azkaban.

It was a few weeks after Sirius was freed that Remus visited Hogwarts. Diva, Godric, Sirius, and Severus were all talking to Dumbledore about Voldemort when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore said. The door opened and Remus entered. Diva looked at the man, sniffed the air discreetly, then smiled. 

"Remmy!" Remus got the breath knocked out of him as Sirius practically pounced on him, black tail wagging like a happy dog's. Sirius purred, nuzzling into his chest. Remus smiled softly and nuzzled his hair. 

"Hello, Siri." Sirius pouted up at him, clinging to him like a burr.

"You were gone too long," he whined. Remus sighed and snagged Sirius's abandoned chair. Sirius immediately claimed his lap. Severus rolled his eyes in disgust, although used to it by now.

After all, they had shocked many people in seventh year they proclaimed themselves bonded mates. Not that many people knew what they meant by bonded, though.

"Remus, I'm glad you could make it," Dumbledore said, stifling his smile. "I'm sure you know almost everybody here."

"Yes, I do," Remus answered. Diva raised an eyebrow.

"When the full moon rises…" Diva said.

"A wolf comes out to play," Remus answered without thinking. Then he visibly paled. Diva nodded.

"I thought so. But I had to make sure," Diva said.

"But… only the…" Remus stuttered.

"Only a ruler of Garthon can make a werewolf confess what they really are?" Diva said. Remus nodded. "Yes, I know. It comes in handy once in a while."

"Diva, stop tormenting him," Godric said from across the room. Diva glanced at him.

"Why not? It's fun." Godric sighed. Dumbledore merely smiled.

"Yes. Well, Remus, you obviously know Sirius and Severus. This is Deovonna May, the queen of Garthon, and her grandfather, Godric Gryffindor." Remus inclined his head to Diva as well as he could with Sirius still in his lap, and shook the hand Godric offered.

"An honor, truly," Remus said.

"There are a few more people I'd like to introduce you to, but unfortunately they are… indisposed." Diva's eyes darkened, as did Severus's, Godric's, and Sirius's, the last growling softly in his throat. Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Perhaps at a later time then. Now, where were we? Ah, yes, Severus. You were telling me of his next planned raid?"

Severus nodded. "He plans to hit the San Francisco University of Magic again, like he did the last time he rose. The next after that is Salem, in Massachusetts, and the Tampa Bay Auror Base, and finally the Ministry of Washington D.C.." Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"I feared as much. Go on." Severus looked troubled.

"But he is also planning something closer to home. The attacks in America may just be a lure for something greater, but no one knows what. We know he is planning something but beyond that he has told us nothing."

"A lure for something greater," repeated Godric softly. "He is planning on us sending all our help to America. And while we are nearly defenseless, an even larger attack force will be here, waiting to destroy us when we return, tired, but meanwhile destroying Europe." Sirius nodded in agreement, as did Diva.

"So what are we going to do?" Remus spoke. Everyone was silent. 

"First we find out how many are going and how many are staying," Diva said. "And then we come up with a plan." Godric nodded and turned to Severus.

"How many are being sent where? Do you know?" Severus thought for a moment.

"The ten thousand he has in America will be dividing themselves into equal amounts for each area of attack. He is also sending fifty score of his Death Eaters here in Europe to join each of the four one hundred score groups." Diva calculated quickly.

"Meaning three thousand for each of his planned attacks and leaving six thousand here. We could counter that easily, but we won't be able to spare much more if he decides to do a triple strike."

"Unless you called more people here," Sirius said softly. There was a moment of silence. Finally, Dumbledore spoke.

"Voldemort believes we will send most of our forces to help quell the problem in America?" Severus nodded.

"Yes. He is also under the impression that the demons will not fight until their leader is healed completely." He looked smug. "The rumor has been floating around the Death Eaters for a few weeks now. No one knows who started it." But they had a pretty good idea.

"Wait, the demons are here too?" Remus said, surprised. He received answering nods from everyone. He turned to Sirius. "You better tell me everything that has been happening."

"All in due time, Remmy," Sirius grinned.

"So when are these raids planned?" asked a deep voice from the doorway. Everyone turned again to the door. Salazar, dressed in what they could only assume to be a full-fledged demon fighting outfit, leaned against the doorway, arms crossed. His face was completely blank, normally bright green-silver eyes an unusual dull glassy grey. His entire posture screamed tension, controlled rage, and a type of near-defeat.

"Over the next seven months," Severus said. "I don't know the exact dates, however. The SFUM will be attacked sometime around mid-January. Salem late February. He's planning something closer to home in March. Tampa Bay in April, the D.C. Ministry in May. It's most likely he'll strike his 'big plan' either late May or early June. He's also planning a raid on a planet, Garthon I think he said, for some jewel he thinks will make him stronger." Diva and Godric scowled.

"Like hell he's getting to Garthon!" Godric hissed. Diva seconded it by saying something in Algeja, most likely something the others didn't want to know. Remus, however, blushed slightly and Sirius snickered. 

Dumbledore nodded. "I'll leave Garthon's protection to your expertise," he said to Diva and Godric. "Everything else, however, will have to be taken into dire consideration and much planning must be done. But before that, how goes our young Queen?" He directed this last question to Salazar, who had not moved. Remus blanched. Everyone else also turned to the other founder, eyes hopeful. Salazar closed his eyes and turned his head.

"She's dying," he said softly. Diva let out a devastated cry, bursting into silent tears. "There is… nothing we can do, now but pray… hope. And stay by her side. Our love is all we can offer her." 

The mood was sorrowful. Remus looked confused for a moment before Sirius told him what had happened in quiet tones. Remus first looked shocked, then furious, then sad.

After three weeks, there was still no change in Pheonixx's status. The demons kept constant vigilance over her. She had been moved from the main camp clearing to a small cabin-like tent. Cember, furious that she was now nearly useless, snapped at anyone who was too loud and constantly tried many different things to get the poison out of her system. Everyone was confused. It should have weakened by then, but it was still strong.

Diva, Godric, Sirius, and Severus visited whenever they could spare the time. Salazar rarely left her side, and Velanra hadn't exited the cabin-tent for a week. Nonla came and went, as her people were still trying to rebuild their ruined city, bringing with her healing stones and various plants.

However, no one gave up. And everyone agreed: The next time they saw Voldemort, he was going to die a slow, preferable painful death. 

More than a week later their prayers were answered.

- 

Salazar, as usual, sat in a chair at Pheonixx's bedside, her clammy pale hand clutched between his broad tanned ones. Velanra was next to her on the bed. Diva, Godric, Harry, Sirius, and Remus were perched in various places around the room. Cember had scowled, complained in furious hushed tones, and promptly stomped out in a huff after five minutes.

No one looked up when the door opened until someone cleared their throat. They looked up and gaped. Standing before them was none other than Destiny, a tall blonde woman, and another person in a deep royal purple cloak directly behind her. The cloaked person went immediately to Pheonixx's bed and placed a hand on her forehead. Salazar, Godric, and Velanra were the only ones who did not look upon this person with suspicion.

Destiny looked, as usual, impassive. The other woman looked amused.

Diva blinked. "Uhm… Grandmama… what are you doing here?" Godric raised an eyebrow.

"Athena, my love, what are you up to now?" 'Athena' grinned, eyes that reminded Harry, Sirius, and Severus of Dumbledore's.

"Why Godric, love, don't you trust me?" He answered swiftly.

"No." Athena pouted. Destiny ignored their silent bantering and instead joined the other at Pheonixx's bed, looking down at her pale Heir with a furious golden light in her eyes. She looked at the cloaked one.

"Well? I cannot interfere, much as I loathe the fact. Thee can heal thine Heir?" Everyone's attention was caught immediately. The cloaked person was silent, but nodded.

"You can?" Diva looked hopeful. The person ignored her and instead moved their hand from Pheonixx's forehead to her belly. Their fingers spread wide apart and both their hand and Pheonixx began to glow. 

First the glow was a sickening red, but began to slowly bleed into a soft, silver light. Pheonixx arched her back, breathing heavily, forehead covered in sweat. The person's other hand moved in a strange patter above her forehead, making a glowing sign. Sirius's eyes widened when the sign was complete, a great shimmering silver symbol floating and pulsing with light in the air, but he stayed silent. After what seemed like an eternity the glow faded. Pheonixx was left breathing evenly, skin tone back to it's normal healthy hue.

For the first time in a month, her eyes fluttered opened and locked on the person cloaked in purpled. She seemed oblivious to the others, who looked relieved and joyous.

"Ïmi…" she murmured, voice hoarse from being unused for so long.

"Shh." That was the first noise the unknown person had made since the three had arrived. "Untou, dirach. Ï enre tev ïmu erhegu." The deepness of the voice suggested the person was male. Pheonixx nodded in response to him, closing her eyes.

Sirius sucked in a breath, eyes wide in astonishment. He was, largely, ignored.

"Thank you, ïmi radaet," she murmured before falling into a deep, normal sleep.

"Thank goodness," Velanra breathed. She brushed a moist cloth across Pheonixx's forehead to remove the gathered sweat.

- 

Pheonixx smiled at her class, all watching her carefully for any signs of fatigue. It had only been a week since anyone would even allow her to leave the camp clearing, much less teach a class, but she seemed to have recovered completely from the arrow. Harry had been ordered, threatened, begged, and asked by Diva (all in a period of three seconds) to watch her closely and to report any signs that she needed more rest immediately.

"Am I glad to be back!" she said in way of a greeting, grinning at them cheerfully. "I never thought laying around doing nothing for two weeks could be so horribly blah." A few laughed. She clapped her hands, looking more energetic than she should have- but demons are strange that way.

"Well, class, we're not going to be studying magical creatures today. We're going to be studying magical people." There was a smattering of interested murmurs. "In fact, we'll be studying the Atlantian people." At this, eyebrows rose. Hermione shot her hand into the air.

"But, Professor, I thought Atlantis was a myth?" Pheonixx shook her head. 

"Not at all. It's only because there hasn't been much interaction with the people for hundreds of years." Hermione gaped at her.

"You mean, they still exist?"

"Of course! As a matter of fact, there happens to be someone in this school who is half Atlantian." Her eyes briefly met Harry's though no one noticed. Harry blinked in surprise and Pheonixx nodded. No one noticed that either.

There was a buzz of talk, wondering who it was. Pheonixx recovered their attention.

"Now, in a few days someone will arrive who can answer any questions I cannot about Atlantis and it's people. For now, I'll tell you it's history and we'll move on to the creatures that live with them on their continent, and then discuss the magical properties of Atlantians, such as their life spans and magic." She conjured up various fluffy poufs and beanbags for students to perch on, though some preferred to lounge around on the grass as they listened. She then conjured up lap desks so they could take notes.

"All right, where to begin. Well, about fifty thousand years ago, Atlantis was a surface continent between the sizes of South America and Africa. Their civilization was extremely advanced in the arts, sciences, medicine, and technology. And, of course, magic. They were lead by strong rulers, and the concept of crime or war was non-existent. Then, as the earth began to shift and reform itself, chaos reigned. Volcanoes erupted constantly, earthquakes and floods and terrible storms raged and broke up their simple life. To protect itself, the rulers of Atlantis thought of the only alternative- to sink their continent, protected by powerful spells, and hope they survived.

"Well, they did- mostly. Their population, once a little over sixty thousand, was now down to just thirty-eight thousand four hundred. They then lost more to drowning, the destruction of some of the buildings as a result of the sinking, volcanic eruptions, and illnesses caused by smoke, ash, and debris. Those in the outer cities received the brunt of the action, and those on the very outer limits were the first to die. By the time Atlantis was firmly settled, they had gone from a population of sixty thousand to just under twenty thousand.

"All it took to rebuild their lives and homes was one hundred years, and soon they reclaimed their place as the most advanced civilization. When more civilizations began to spring up around the planet, the Atlantians set up contact with them to share arts and to trade. While before Atlantis was just prized to trade with for their technology and agriculture, they were now prized and acclaimed as very knowledgeable fishermen. But when wizards and muggles began to separate caused by their most extreme of differences, magic, Atlantis retreated from contact. They would occasionally send envoys and supplies to the wizards as they attempted to rebuild themselves, but that soon ended as the wizards began to grow envious of them for their protection and advanced ways.

"Full communication stopped five thousand years ago, and they were completely forgotten less than three hundred years after that, their civilization moving into first history, then legend, and finally myth." Pheonixx paused to take in the astounded faces of the seventh year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Everyone turned their attention back to Pheonixx who was about to continue when the bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch. The class got up, groaning, and headed to the castle while Pheonixx called after them: 

"Homework: six inches, at least, about anything Atlantian!"


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Of Friends

**Author:** Diva-Elf

**Title:** Through the Mists of Life

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Humor, Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Summary:** AU. Abusive Dursley's, new powers, fighting, pranks, surprises, and new allies.

**Warnings:** Battles; people's heads coming off; blood, guts, and gore; implied slash

**FOR RETURNING READERS:** We highly suggest (or really, really hope) that you re-read the story, as there are small, but important, changes. Thank you.

_**From Both of Us:**_ For those faint of heart, we suggest, for the sake of your sanity (or heart palpitations) that you skip over a few of the battle scene descriptions. However, as we doubt any of you will actually have a heart attack and die from Diva's less-than-beautiful descriptions, ignore this warning. And also for those who do not, in particular, like male/male or female/female pairings, please be aware that while they are not emphasized, they are implied. If you don't like this, then you can ignore it or stop reading, but we hope you do the former, because, as we've already stated, they are merely implied. Except in one chapter, quite a ways from now, but we believe it's only about five sentences or so where it is clear. (And, for those of you who do not mind slash, the pairing of that scene is Siri/Remmy.)

Thank you,

Diva-Elf

--Banii-chan

-------------------------------------------

- - - - -

Chapter Twenty-one- Of Friends

- - - - -

"Two weeks," moaned Ron, sinking into a plush red chair in front of the Common Room Fire. Harry and Hermione looked over at him curiously. Ron shook his head. "Two weeks until Mum and Dad drag me and the others to Egypt to visit Bill for Christmas vacation," he explained.

"Look at it this way," Ginny said as she plopped down onto the loveseat across from them. "We get another chance to lock Percy up in one of the tombs." She snickered at the thought and at the three's incredulous looks and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please!" she said, exasperated. "Don't look at me like that! I was hoping he got locked up in that last one too." The three blinked. Harry suddenly chuckled.

"I'm glad you're not still mooning over me, Gin." She grinned at him.

"Yeah, me too." She looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh no! I promised Marilyn I'd meet her ten minutes ago! Bye guys!" She jumped up and ran out of the room. The trio stared after her then chuckled.

"She's certainly gotten braver!" Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron muttered. "And more annoying." Hermione scowled and slapped his arms. Harry spoke up hastily before one of their infamous fights could begin.

"So, Hermione, where are you going for Christmas vacation?"

"My parents are taking me to go skiing up in the mountain," she said, looking none-too-pleased. "I like skiing, honestly, but they've also invited Mum's sister and her family to go with us. Aunt Catherine, Uncle Donald, and Billy don't know I'm a witch so I won't be able to do my over-vacations-work until two weeks before we return."

She looked so put-out by that fact that Ron and Harry had to laugh.

-

Pheonixx hummed softly to herself, pleased that she had been able to escape Diva and Salazar again as they had to go deal with the aftermath of a Death Eater Attack somewhere in Scotland. Although she wanted to go, everyone had blatantly told her "NO!" even though she argued that if she really wanted to go they couldn't stop her. Either way she decided to placate their fears and stay at Hogwarts. She was so bored she was deciding whether or not to visit Petunia in Hogsmeade.

She paused as she heard sobbing coming from a nearby unused classroom. Quietly, she opened the door and peeked in, taken aback by the sight. A girl, a first or second year by the look of it, was curled in a little ball crying, one hand clutched tightly around a roll of parchment.

Pheonixx slipped into the room, deciding that this was more important than tea with the ex-Mrs. Dursley. As she got nearer she recognized the girl as a Muggle-born first year by the name of Amanda Peckin, Housed in Hufflepuff.

"Amanda?" Amanda started with a gasp, turning quickly to face her. Her eyes were red and puffy, face tear-stained. Pheonixx kneeled next to her. "What's wrong?" Amanda sniffled and handed her the parchment without a word. Silently, Pheonixx read it.

Dear Miss Peckin,

It is my grave duty to inform you about a tragic occurrence. I'm afraid to say that your mother, father, and brother were caught in the attack in Scotland and did not survive. As your only remaining relative and legal godmother, you will be turned over to Jennifer Peckin whom will become your legal guardian. Please note that all your belongings have been taken to her home and are awaiting your arrival.

I am terribly sorry for your loss.

Cassandra Woolsack

Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes

Pheonixx folded the letter back up and looked at the still-sobbing Amanda with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, Amanda," she said softly, pulling the shaking girl into her lap. "I know how it feels. My mother died of me, and my father was killed only a few years ago." The sniffling Hufflepuff looked up at her through wet lashes.

"R-really?" The girl hiccuped and wiped her cheeks. Pheonixx smiled softly.

"Really." Pheonixx stood suddenly, carrying the girl with her. "Now, come one, I have just the thing to cheer you up!"

Pheonixx Transmissioned the girl to a clearing in the forest. The girl, tears forgotten, squealed at the tickling flames. Pheonixx set her down and crouched low, pulling the girl against her.

"Shh. I want you to be quiet, okay?" Amanda nodded. "All right then. Look over there." Pheonixx pointed. Amanda peered in the direction then let out a gasp.

"Unicorns!" Wide-eyes, Amanda stared on, awed at the small herd of unicorns grazing by a silver pond. Pheonixx watched her with a soft smile. After a few minutes, Pheonixx took her hand and stood.

"Would you like to meet them?" Amanda's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Can I?" Pheonixx nodded and pulled her out into the open.

The herd turned toward them curiously, but did not back away. The largest one, the leader, strode forward a few steps, head tiled in a silent question.

'She lost her family', Pheonixx told him, her mind meeting his. 'Would you befriend this girl and make her happy?' After a moment of consideration, the unicorn nodded it's head once. 'Would you allow her to visit you?' He nodded again. 'Would you protect her from what dwells in this forest when I cannot?' And again. 'Then I trust that you will follow.'

'My Queen, you honor us with your trust,' the unicorn sent back to her. 'We will make this girl happy. She may bond with one of our new foals and they will come whenever she calls.' He turned back to the herd and nickered to them. They nickered back and a small foal was lead out from the group. It had a tiny stub where a horn would grow as it got older, but instead of being the usual new-born gold, it had a silver mark from brow to muzzle and was completely black.

'Black?' Pheonixx said, amazed. 'I thought they were only born on Spirit's Shadow continent...' The old unicorn gazed at her with pale eyes.

'This child is unique among the magical humans. And so we give her our own unique child among the unicorns.'

The foal ignored the other two completely and instead gazed curiously at Amanda with black and silver eyes. It slowly approached her.

'Hello,' it said shyly, tail swishing nervously. Amanda gasped, her eyes going wide as the alien voice spoke in her mind. 'Please, do not be alarmed. It is how we talk to those we let understand us.' Amanda smiled and tentatively reached out a hand to pat it's muzzle. It nuzzled into her hand. 'That feels nice.'

"What's your name?" Amanda whispered. The foal blinked.

'My name is unpronounceable in the human tongue. But you may call me Shadow Star.'

"That's a pretty name."

'Thank you.' The unicorn butted it's head against her chest lightly. 'Touch my horn stub. Do not be afraid when it pricks your finger, it will not hurt.' Amanda did as told and gasped in shock as the stub glowed in a soft golden light. 'Our minds are now bonded. You may speak to me with your mind, now, if you wish. And when you need me I will come.'

'Oh, wow! Thank you!' Amanda flung her arm around the unicorn's neck

'You are always welcome here,' Shadow Star said to her as Pheonixx took her hand and lead her back to the castle.

-

Nearly a week later, as the students of Hogwarts grew more and more excited about the arrival of Christmas vacation, it became harder and harder for them to concentrate. Nearly all of them were going home. The only ones staying were Harry and Amanda.

Diva sighed and glanced over at Pheonixx. "Are you still tinkering with that thing?" she asked exasperatedly.

Pheonixx looked up from a Muggle boom box which was currently half taken apart. Bolts and screws littered the table around her, as did a bunch of other small metal pieces, a few wires, and some tools. There was a smudge of oil on her left cheek.

Pheonixx had found Amanda, Hermione, and Ginny, whom had grown fairly close, tinkering with the Muggle contraption and had grown interested. They had been trying to find out why it would it wouldn't play in a magical environment and how to get it to work. Exasperated with it, they readily accepted when Pheonixx offered to help.

"Well, this is very interesting," she said defensively. "I never knew Muggles were so advanced in technology, I mean look at this! There are microchips and cybernetic relays and… those little gizmos…" Pheonixx poked and prodded a few things, absently pulling parts out and tossing them on the table with the others. A few tables away, Amanda winced.

"My poor boom box!" she moaned. Ginny rubbed her back sympathetically.

Diva only blinked.

"There are what and what?"

Pheonixx ignored her, humming as she carefully used a pair of tweezers to pull out a small square piece of green plastic with tiny metal chips and wires and small pieces of black wire and miniscule numbers and letters in white. She narrowed her eyes at it, holding it up close to her eyes.

"Aha! Got it!" she exclaimed. She replaced the square, except put it back turned four degrees to the left. Then she put back everything exactly as they had been before. Then she put the casing back on and screwed it shut.

She pressed a button labeled 'play.' The boom box clicked and hummed and music began to play. Amanda stared at her in amazement. So did the rest of the Great Hall.

"Uh… what… just happened?" Diva asked, staring at Pheonixx. "Did you actually… do something smart?" Pheonixx glared at her, turning it off.

"It's simple technical engineering. One thing is connected to another which is connected to something else which is connected to a wire which is connected to everything and runs through the whole device and makes it work. Move one thing slightly and the whole operation changes thus allowing the main doohickey which was previously incompatible with magic to become compatible thus making the darned thing work. Get it?" she said, sounding annoyed, with extra emphasis on 'become', 'thus', and 'work'.

"Um. No." Pheonixx threw her hands up in frustration. Diva looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know so much about this tech-whatever?" Pheonixx blinked.

"Er… I just… uh… do?" Diva raised an eyebrow. "Um. I gotta go now." She quickly gave Amanda back her boom box and excited the room.

"Phee! Get back here and answer the question!" Diva yelled after her. Growling, Diva turned on Sirius and Salazar, who looked at each other then back at her. They shrugged.

"Sorry. It's a demon thing." Diva slapped her forehead.

"Demons… think you know all one can learn, and they go surprising you again. Ugh!"


	23. Author's Note

Okay, I know that this is technically illegal, but I don't give a shit right now.

For those of you waiting patiently for an update for this story, I'm sorry but this is going to be discontinued.

When I started writing this story I was still young as an author and in high school. I was home schooled and didn't have a job, so I had a lot of time to write and work on a story. Since then, I have graduated from high school, started college full time, obtained a full time job to help pay for living expenses, and I'm training my eight year old Thoroughbred. As it stands, I do not have very much time for writing.

As this story evolved it started to become too much of a Mary Sue and predictable for my tastes. There was a time that I had completely forgotten about it, until I was going through old files on my computer and came across it again. By that time I had forgotten what I had planned for the story and I have not been able to figure out where to take it from its present state.

I've lost interest in this story and if I try to write any more on it, I feel that what I do write would not be up to the standard set by the previous chapters.

If you really want to know what would have happened, I might be persuaded to try to remember and I'll post an outline in one chapter. It will either be in a chapter of its own, or I might just tack it onto the end of this post. It will depend on how I'm feeling at the time.

~Diva-Elf


End file.
